Ascension
by VampireJunkie
Summary: Un Tentation revisité, ça vous intéresse ? Imaginez un monde où Laurent aurait faillit réussir son coup.. Où Les loups seraient arrivés une seconde trop tard.. Où les Volturis abuseraient de leurs pouvoirs...
1. Prologue

Ami(e)s du jour, Bonjour, Ami(e)s du Soir et vous connaissez la suite !

Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec mon petit discours de commencement, mais je tiens juste à expliquer la situation.

Déjà il faut savoir que je suis nouvelle ici, c'est la première fois que je poste... J'ai connue un certain succès en postant mon histoire sur un skyblog, alors j'ai décidée d'agrandir mon nombre de lecteur en venant sur un site spécialement dédiée aux fanfiction.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, tous les commentaires sont permis. J'encaisse bien les critiques. ^^

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Toutes les respirations cessèrent.  
Je savais qu'ils avaient compris.  
De loin, du plus profond de mon enfer personnel, je vis les sept magnifiques visages, tournés vers moi le regard emprunt d'une profonde tristesse, blêmirent encore, même si cela paraîtrait impossible, face à l'horreur de mes paroles.  
- Deux cents ans... Non, je t'en prie Bella... sanglota Alice, repliait sur elle-même le regard effaré.  
Je ne répondis même pas, cela n'aurait servi à rien, tout avait été dit. Aucun d'entre eux n'osa rajouter quoi que ce soit, figés par le désarroi qui les habiter.  
Je baissais la tête et parti en direction de ma future prison.  
- Je t'en supplie... murmura-t-il en esquissant un pas vers moi.  
Immédiatement, je déployais mon don, ne le laissant plus approcher. Sachant très bien que s'il me le demandait, je ne me résoudrais pas à le quitter.  
- Je t'aime, chuchotais-je une dernière foi.  
Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, courant aussi vite que possible, laissant peu à peu le néant m'envahir.  
" ___C'est la seule solution__ "_, pensais-je. "___C'est la seule solution..._

* * *

**Le chapitre 1 est déjà posté.**

L'histoire est complète, donc il me suffit de poster. Pour ca, il faut me motiver.

Les reviews, évidemment, sont les bienvenues.

Vampire Junkie pour vous servir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

- Tentation, Chapitre 10, "La Clairière", page 253 ; 254

_"Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage ._

_- Malheureusement, tu tombes au mauvais moment, Bella. Je ne suis pas ici, dans ces bois, en mission pour Victoria . Je chassais figure-toi. J'ai soif, et tu dégages un parfum .. Tout bonnement alléchante._

_Et il me jaugea d'un œil approbateur, comme s'il venait de m'adresser un compliment ._

_« Menace-le ! », m'intima l'illusion sonore avec des accents de frayeur ._

_- Il devinera que c'est vous, murmurai-je docilement . Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ._

_- Tiens donc ? s'esclaffa l'autre en examinant les environs . L'odeur sera balayée par les prochaines pluies. Personne ne trouvera ton cadavre. Tu auras disparu, comme tant de milliers d'humains. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'Edward songe à moi, en admettant qu'il prenne la peine de mener une enquête. Cela n'a rien de personnel, crois-moi, ce n'est que de la soif._

_« Implore-le ! », m'enjoignit la voix._

_- Je vous en prie._

_Laurent secoua le menton._

_- Regarde les choses ainsi, Bella, dit-il gentiment. Tu as beaucoup de chance que ce soit moi qui t'ai trouvée._

_- Ah bon ?_

_Je titubai en arrière; il avança, agile et gracieux._

_- Oui. Je te promets que ce sera rapide. Tu ne sentiras rien. Bien sûr, je mentirai à Victoria, juste pour la calmer. Si tu savais ce qu'elle t'a préparé, Bella... (Il agita lentement la tête, presque comme s'il était dégoûté.) Je te jure que tu me remercierais d'être intervenu._

_Je le contemplai, horrifiée. Il flaira la brise qui poussait mes cheveux dans sa direction._

_- Très alléchante, répéta-t-il en humant profondément._

_Paupières à demi fermées, je me tendis, guettant le moment où il bondirait..."_

Paupières à demi fermées, je me tendis, guettant le moment où il bondirait. Au lieu de ça, je le sentis s'approcher lentement vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, d'un geste qui me sembla trop tendre pour être vrai, il me caressa la joue et chuchota au creux de mon oreille:

-Ton Cullen avait raison, tu es splendide.

Puis doucement, comme si je n'étais qu'une petite chose fragile néanmoins précieuse, il descendit le long de mon cou, repoussant délicatement mes cheveux. Puis d'une main froide sur ma taille, il approcha sa bouche de ma peau, inhalant une dernière foi, me faisant frissonner de son haleine gelée sur mon cou.

A partir de là, je ne saurais dire exactement ce qui se passa. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était la douleur fulgurante que m'avait procurée sa morsure au moment où ses dents d'acier m'avaient transpercé la peau, comme si celle-ci n'avait été qu'une vulgaire membrane aussi fragile qu'une bulle de savon...

Comme être marquée au fer rouge, la douleur était intense, se propageant dans tout mon corps, faisant couler une lave des plus brûlantes dans chacune de mes veines.

Je suppliais intérieurement que la mort arrive vite, qu'elle ne se fasse pas attendre, qu'elle m'emporte, ne laissant au final derrière moi que peine, déception, douleur et tristesse.

J'attendais encore et encore, en vain.

La douleur ne s'estompait pas, au contraire, elle se faisait de plus en plus présente, tel un feu crépitant, faisant de moi une torche inerte. Comment cela était-il possible?

Pourtant je m'étais sentie tomber au sol, tout mon corps n'étant plus qu'un poids mort reposant à l'endroit où Laurent m'avait laissée, à cet endroit où j'avais connu tant de bonheur avec Edward, mon Edward. - Je ne m'interdisais plus de penser à lui, je ne m'interdisais plus de cacher ma souffrance, la laissant s'allier avec la nouvelle, à l'heure qu'il était, je préférai passer mes derniers moments en compagnie des souvenirs les plus heureux de ma vie, ceux que j'avais de lui.- Cet endroit qui aujourd'hui était devenu mon bûcher.

J'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, sachant pertinemment que c'était dû au venin, qui servait à paralyser ses proies. Pour ce qui était de ma voix, j'avais bloqué ma mâchoire, je ne pouvais me résoudre à hurler, même si je le souhaitais atrocement, de peur d'alerter quelqu'un qui deviendrait à son tour une victime. Souffrir en silence, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais toujours fait ?

Je voulais supplier qu'on m'achève, qu'on mette enfin un terme à mon supplice, plutôt qu'endurer une minute de plus cette souffrance infernale, mais rien ne venait, ni la fin, ni le début d'autre chose, ni un changement quelconque.

Étais-je morte, finalement ? M'avait-on envoyée en enfer? Était-ce cela l'enfer? Un feu qui vous consume interminablement ? Ayant l'esprit d'une clarté intolérable, nous obligeant à ressentir dans les moindres détails tous les sévices que nous infligeait ce feu, sans pouvoir le combattre?

L'incendie se poursuivit, acharné...

Quand, petit à petit, je réussis à me concentrer assez, faisant de la place dans ma tête qui me semblait tout d'un coup plus vaste, pour pouvoir capter des choses autour de moi qui pourrait m'aider, laissant la douleur continuer son carnage dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Au début ce n'était qu'un bourdonnement à mes oreilles, puis...

-Combien de temps ça dure à ton avis? Dit une voix masculine.

Je n'étais donc pas seule, des personnes étaient autour de moi, mais de quoi parlaient-elles? De moi? De ce qui m'arrivait? Savaient-elles quand je mourrai enfin ?

- Nous aurions dû le tuer, Jacob ! Lui répondit une autre voix, plus forte.

Jacob, Jacob! Jacob?, était-ce possible qu'il s'agisse de mon Jacob?

-Combien? Répéta la première, impatiente.

Grognement puis:

- D'après nos légendes, trois jours.

Trois jours ?! Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Étais-je en train ... non je m'interdisais cette pensée. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, la morsure, le venin, cette douleur interminable... Étais-je en train de me transformer? De me transformer en ...

-Que vas-tu faire de ce buveur de sang, Jake? Se moqua une troisième voix.

J'avais l'impression de la reconnaître, j'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part, mais où? Cette voix, cette voix qui m'était devenue plus claire, plus affutée, Embry? Oui, Embry, cette voix lui appartenait, mais que faisait-il là lui aussi ?

Buveur de sang? Donc j'avais raison... Je me transformais, j'étais en train de devenir une autre. Dans moins de trois jours, j'ouvrirai mes yeux, de nouveaux yeux, ceux d'un nouveau vampire....

Quand la douleur commença à s'estomper au niveau de mes doigts et de mes chevilles, je me concentrai de nouveau pour préparer ma "renaissance ". Tout d'abord, j'entendis plusieurs personnes arriver. Jacob, qui ne m'avait pas quitter tout le long, se leva et asséna d'un voix lourde de sous-entendu;

- Transformez-vous, elle se réveille...

Transformez-vous, je savais aujourd'hui ce que cela signifiait. Moi qui pensais qu'au départ il s'agissait d'une bande de délinquants menée par Sam Uley, se droguant, séchant les cours et emmenant mon Jacob dans leurs cercle privé, aujourd'hui je savais qu'il était en fait question de tout autre chose, j'étais d'ailleurs bien loin du compte. Mais en même temps, comment moi, pauvre petite humaine que j'étais, j'aurais pû deviner que Jacob était devenu un loup-garou... Pas des loups-garous comme nous l'entendons, avec pleine lune, balle d'argent, corps mi-homme mi-bête. Non pas du tout, ces loups-garous là, étaient des tueurs, des tueurs de vampires, les "Protecteurs" c'est ainsi qu'ils se faisaient appeler... C'était d'ailleurs eux qui m'avaient "sauvée" des griffes acérées de Laurent. ' Sauvée", je n'étais pas vraiment sûr d'être sauvée, pour l'instant j'avais surtout l'impression d'être prisonnière, prisonnière d'une bande de destructeur de vampire, complètement seule au monde et torturée comme jamais. Néanmoins, s'ils avaient l'intention de me tuer, je pense qu'ils l'auraient déjà fait.

Et puis je ne me sentais pas vraiment changer, j'étais toujours Bella, certes mon ouïe et mon odorat me flanquaient la frousse tellement ils étaient développés, à part ca j'aimais toujours autant entendre Jake me raconter des blagues ou l'entendre se chamailler avec Embry, même si son odeur, comment dire... Pouah, me dégoûtait. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs vraiment pas ce phénomène. Comme si mon corps entier m'obligeait à le repousser, comme s'il était dangereux, il l'était sûrement d'ailleurs...

Même si je n'arrivais pas à imaginer un vampire se faire détruire par un animal.

Quand le feu avait fini par consumer le reste des organes que je possédais encore humains dans ma poitrine, et qu'il avait fini par faire mourir les derniers battements de mon cœur à l'aide d'une fulgurante brûlure à m'en faire arquer le dos sous la douleur, je restais encore un moment allongée, pour ne pas risquer de faire un faux mouvement et de me retrouver morte dans l'instant.

Donc, je décidais de mettre en premier lieu assise, ce fut tellement rapide, que si j'avais pu, j'aurais eu le tournis, avant même que je n'ai décidé de me mettre complètement assise en tailleur, je l'étais déjà.

Puis, j'ouvris les yeux...

Quel choc !

Clair. Très Clair. Trop clair et affuté.

Je n'avais jamais vu pareil spectacle. Je distinguais tout, absolument tout, mais ce qui attira mon attention furent les quatre énormes loups qui m'encadraient, à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux, ils devaient bien faire dans les deux mètres. Leurs gueules, ouvertes en un rictus mauvais me procurèrent un frisson. Elles étaient larges et les muscles masticateurs assurément développés, la pression de cette mâchoire sur un corps humain devait sans l'ombre d'un doute être fatale, mais sur un vampire ?

Jacob, qui était resté humain, approcha d'un pas, puis s'arrêta sous le grognement autoritaire d'un gigantesque loup noir, bien plus grand que les autres, que je reconnus comme étant Sam Uley, le chef de meute.

Apparemment il s'inquiétait pour Jacob, je ne vois pas pourquoi, certes le son de son cœur, les battements humides et attirants provenant de son torse nu attirèrent mon attention me brûlant la gorge par la même occasion, mais c'était Jacob, je ne me permettrais pas de lui faire du mal...

- Salut Jake, lançais-je, feignant l'enthousiasme pour alléger l'atmosphère tendue.

Ma voix me déstabilisa, ce n'était pas la mienne, je ne savais pas qu'on en changeait. J'en fus carrément abasourdie! Comme c'était étrange, je passais du calme à l'inquiétude vraiment trop facilement, comme si je sentais les choses beaucoup plus fortement dans ce nouveau corps.

- Comment va Bella? Me demanda Jacob.

J'avais noté qu'il avait tressaillit à ce moment là.

Son regard était empreint de tristesse, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste. Je préférai lui dire la vérité. Quand je le regardai en face pour lui répondre, il détourna la tête, que voyait-il ? Le dégoûtais-je tellement ?

- Ça va mais c'est vraiment bizarre, et puis... j'ai mal à la gorge, elle me brûle... dis-je hésitante.

Il parut vraiment écœuré en m'entendant dire ces mots, les loups autour se tortillaient beaucoup, impatients, ils l'étaient, mais de quoi ? Me détruire ?

- Je ne compte pas me ruer sur Jacob. Assénais-je pour clarifier les choses. Il put tellement de toutes façons…, rajoutais-je en souriant.

Un loup de taille moyenne laissa échapper un son, se rapprochant du ricanement.

- C'est fort de café venant de toi ,me répondit Jacob en se pinçant le nez de façon théâtrale. Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Ah bon, parce que je sens mauvais moi ? répliquais-je irritée.

Irritée? Pourquoi l'étais-je ? Je n'avais aucune raison, c'était notre jeu à nous avec Jake, de nous lancer des répliques provocatrices. Oh là là, ce nouveau cerveau était d'un compliqué!

Je reportai mon attention sur Jake, qui me regardait intensément, il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Bella, je crois qu'il faut que tu chasses, et ensuite nous verrons ce que nous allons faire de toi. Si nous estimons que tu ne représentes aucun danger pour la société, nous te laisserons mener ta vie comme tu l'entends du moment que tu ne mords pas d'humain. Dans le cas contraire, nous te ferons exactement la même chose qu'à celui qui t'a infligé ca, tu mourras. Penses-tu pouvoir devenir un vampire aux yeux jaunes ?

Je tressaillis à ses dernières paroles, néanmoins il avait raison.

- Je suis d'accord, je me laisserai faire si je représente une menace. Et pour ce qui est de chasser, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre, lui répondis-je soudain assez anxieuse à l'idée de devoir boire du sang animal.

Très vite l'atmosphère se détendit. Jacob ainsi qu'un autre loup poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon, eh bien suis nous, ce n'est pas compliqué, les loup eux-mêmes le font en cas de besoin... me dit-il en se mettant à courir.

Je m'élançais derrière lui, à une vitesse vertigineuse, quand je sentis un violent coup me percuter dans le dos, sur le coup je me retournai et envoyai valdinguer le loup qui m'avait frappé, allant se percuter sur un immense arbre qui se cassa dans un déchirement de bois infernal, à plusieurs mètres de là. J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui, de le faire souffrir avec ce venin qui inondait ma bouche au lieu de ca, je respirai un bon coup, me brûlant affreusement la gorge et les narines au passage et me recroquevillai sur moi-même.

- Paul qu'est ce que tu fous! s'écria Jacob revenu sur ses pas.

- Elle se ruait sur toi! hurla l'intéressé, qui apparemment avait repris forme humaine, néanmoins j'entendis qu'il avait du mal à respirer, pourvu que je ne lui aie pas fait mal, en plus, depuis quand étais-je dans la capacité de faire preuve d'autant de force ? Elle allait te bouffer ! Continua Paul, enragé.

-Menteur ! Jacob m'a dit "suis-nous" c'est ce que j'ai fait! criai-je à mon tour, sans relever la tête.

- Tu ne vas pas réussir à m'embobiner sale buveur de sang! J'aurai ta peau.

- Ouais comme tu as essayé de l'avoir y a deux minutes! Ah mais non! J'oubliais, c'est moi qui t'ai encastré dans un arbre.

Jacob éclata de rire, moi je me tassai encore plus sur moi-même. Je venais de l'énerver encore plus, nom d'un chien...

- Bon on se calme ok ? Surtout toi Paul, Bella n'a rien fait de mal. Jacob emmène la chasser. Prends Embry avec toi, j'arrive.

Je relevai la tête, c'était Sam qui lui aussi avait repris forme humaine. Il ne me regardait pas, je savait qu'ils étaient tous dégoûtés par ce que j'étais.

Jacob s'avança vers moi me tendant la main comme pour m'aider à me relever. Je m'en emparai, très doucement au cas où, je n'avais pas encore pleinement conscience de ma force. Sa peau était brûlante, carrément désagréable, j'avais l'impression que son contact me faisait mal. Lui aussi parût très déstabilisé, comme moi je trouvais la peau d'Edward froide, Jacob devait trouvait la mienne gelée? Edward... La bête sanguinaire que je croyais morte en même temps que mon humanité refit surface m'arrachant un gémissement que j'étouffai. Non n'y pense pas Bella! Puis je me relevai et nous partîmes en direction de ma future proie.

* * *

Vous savez ce qui fait vraiment plaisir à une auteure ( hein, rien que ca ! ) comme moi ?

ce sont les reviews ! ^^

Merci pour les trois filles ( I love fanfic 07: Enaalya : Celine68990 ) qui m'ont laisser des reviews, très peu de temps après la publication de mon premier chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bon et bien, je poste le second chapitre, histoire que vous vous fassiez une idée sur ce que j'écris.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Cela faisait déjà 4 jours que j'avais appelé Alice.

4 jours que je patientais, 4 journées interminables.

J'avançai lentement sous le torrent de pluie de l'humide ville de Forks me rappelant la conversation téléphonique que j'avais eu avec elle...

J'avais décidé de suivre le conseil de Sam, en joignant un des Cullen. J'avais bien évidement tout de suite refusé prétextant ne voulant pas être un boulet pour eux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Seulement, les arguments que le Chef de meute m'avait donnés, ont vite fait eu raison de mes peurs premières. Sam avait raison en ce qui concernait mon futur, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi, quand toutes les personnes de mon âge ne seraient plus de ce monde, ou tout simplement trop vieilles ? Quand mes papiers d'identité ne seront plus valables? Quand je ne pourrai plus me montrer, de peur de me faire reconnaître? Car bien évidement, je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter Forks… Tant de questions sans réponse, qui ne laissaient derrière elles que peur et confusion.

En réalité, si je ne voulais pas demander de l'aide aux Cullen, c'était seulement parce que je ne voulais pas provoquer un sentiment de pitié chez eux. Donc j'avais décidé de choisir à parler avec une personne que je pensais être mon amie en toutes circonstances, Alice, afin de lui demander son aide en quelque sorte, sans pour autant qu'elle ne le révèle aux autres, même s'il y en avait un à qui elle ne pourrait pas éternellement mentir...

Après plusieurs heures de recherches sur Internet, j'avais trouvé le numéro d'un certain Docteur Cullen en Alaska. Pour moi il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'identité de cette personne. Donc c'était morte de peur -autant que je puisse l'être du moins- que je composai le numéro. Je soufflai un bon coup tout à fait inutile, puis après une tonalité quelqu'un décrocha.

- Allo. C'était une voix masculine tout ce qu'il a de plus splendide. Ma mémoire d'humaine me faisant défaut je ne saurais dire de qui il s'agissait, j'étais seulement sur de qui ce n'était pas...

- Docteur Carlisle Cullen ?demandais-je la voix solennelle. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait me reconnaître, tout chez moi avait tellement changer.

- Oui c'est bien moi. A qui ai-je l'honneur de parler? répondit-il l'amabilité incarnée.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur. Je suis une connaissance d'Alice Cullen. Je n'ai jamais pû retrouver son numéro personnel, je me suis donc permise de la joindre sur celui là.

- Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait. Alice, une amie à toi aimerait te parler, l'entendis-je dire.

Des petits pas feutrés se firent entendre puis..

- Allo? cette voix cristalline, inimitable, un torrent de souvenir m'assaillirent. Ma main se crispa autour du téléphone, je déployai un effort colossal pour ne pas le réduire en miette.

- Alice Cullen? prétextai-je

- Oui. Pardonnez-moi je crains ne pas vous avoir reconnue Mademoiselle, s'excusa-t-elle.

Bon d'abord il fallait qu'elle soit seule, sinon n'importe qui pourrait entendre.

- Alice s'il vous plait, j'aimerais avoir une discussion en privée avec vous. Pensez-vous que ce soit possible?

- Oui… Bien sûr, une minute s'il vous plait. Elle parut hésiter, et je finis par l'entendre se déplacer.. Nous sommes seules, pouvez-vous maintenant me dire à qui je m'adresse.

Très bas afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre si quelqu'un avait l'envie de tendre l'oreille je chuchotais.

- Alice, c'est Bella, Bella Swan. ( hoquet de stupeur ) Il faut que je te parle face à face...

- Si c'est une blague ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, me coupa-t-elle, sévère.

- Chut Alice! Bon écoute moi, reviens à Forks. Seule. Ne dis rien de cet appel. Mens si on te demande mon identité...

- Je ne comprends pas, vous n'avez pas la voix de Bella Swan, qui êtes vous? murmura-t-elle.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose Alice. C'est vraiment moi je te le jure. Je te donnerai plus d'informations quand tu viendras me voir à Forks. Je t'en prie n'en parle à personne, même pas à Jasper. Je sais qu'il ne te laissera pas partir seule, mais je t'en prie ne lui dis rien, ni à lui ni à personne d'autre.

- Bella ? chuchota-t-elle presque inaudible, l'incompréhension se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

- Oui Alice. N'oublie pas, ne dis rien. Cache le à Ed... ton frère.

Puis je raccrochai. Il m'avait été impossible de prononcer son prénom. Autant que la soif, la souffrance de ce mot dans ma bouche me brûlait de l'intérieur.

Cela faisait donc 4 jours que je lui avait parlé, elle ne m'avait toujours pas rendu visite... Peut-être avait-elle vraiment cru à un canular, ou peut-être n'avait-elle tout simplement pas envie de me voir. Cette idée m'arracha une grimace...

- Bella!

Je me retournai, c'était Quil qui courait vers moi.

- Salut Nabot, plaisantais-je.

- Un nabot de deux mètres de hauteur, t'es pas tendre, dit-il minant l'offusquation. Tu chasses?

- Bingo! Tu te joins à moi ?

- Pourquoi pas! Paul et Sam vont nous rejoindre.

- Ok, allons-y.

La chasse fut rapide. Je m'étais esclaffée devant Paul qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de jouer avec la carcasse d'un ours. Et avais bien rit devant l'air dégoûté de Quil quand je l'avais mis au défi de manger un mille-pattes sans être transformé en loup.

Adossée à un tronc je regardais mes protecteurs lutter quand d'un coup, la quiétude des lieux qui s'était installée après la pluie torrentielle fut brisée par un grondement atroce sorti du fin fond de la poitrine bestiale de Paul, qui s'était tourné vers sa droite. J'imitai son geste quand je la vis...

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, la bouche entre-ouverte. Paul allait se jeter sur elle quand je le retins par la queue et le fit valdinguer par dessus les arbres, que Dieu bénisse les réflexes vampiriques.

- Sam, c'est Alice Cullen. Elle est là pour moi, m'écriai-je en me retournant vers l'Alpha, priant qu'il réagisse vite avant que Paul ne revienne à l'attaque.

Je n'avais pas franchement envie de me battre contre lui, je l'appréciais même beaucoup, mais s'il devait s'en prendre à elle, je ne le supporterais pas.

Sam me regarda de ses grands yeux noirs de loup puis se retourna vers Paul qui s'immobilisa, puis commença à se retirer vers l'est de la forêt, suivi de Quil, visiblement très frustré de ne pouvoir se battre, jusqu'à ce que même le bruit de leurs pattes se soit tu.

Je me retournai enfin vers Alice, qui n'avait pas bougé. Ma nouvelle vue me permit de capter la plus infime trace de beauté sur ce visage si charmant. Je fus tout de suite touchée par le physique de mon adorable Alice, c'est vrai que je l'avais déjà vue, que je la connaissaais très bien, mais la voir aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas la même chose.

J'avançai d'un pas et tendis une main.

- Est-ce que ca va ? Demandai-je.

Elle écarquilla encore plus les yeux puis me regarda longuement et sans que je ne m'y attende elle se rua vers moi, me serrant fort dans ses petits bras.

- Oh Bella... Bella, Bella Bella... sanglota-t-elle, sans larme, quand sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus heurtée.

- Chuuut, calme toi Alice.. tout va bien;.. la rassurai-je. Viens je te ramène, tu dois sûrement être installée à la Villa.

- Oui me répondit-elle une fois qu'elle se fût calmée. Oh Bella, mais qui t'a... Enfin, je ne comprends pas, je ne vois rien, ça fait des mois que je ne vois rien ! Si j'avais su..

- Chut Alice, arrête. Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Je l'entrainai avec moi dans une petite course main dans la main. Silencieuse, je la voyais du coin de l'œil me regarder avec appréhension. Quand nous débouchâmes du couvert des arbres, je compris la source de cette inquiétude. Une étincelante Volvo couleur argent parcheminée de gouttes de pluie, faisait place dans l'allée.

.Il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour moi en ce qui concernait le conducteur de cette voiture, sous le choc je n'arrivai même plus à avancer. J'entendis le souffle d'Alice qui s'était détachée de moi se couper.

-Tu le savais. Tu savais qu'il était là et tu m'as quand même laissée venir, pourquoi... Pourquoi Alice… dis-je abasourdie.

Choquée et trahie je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, je m'étais mise à courir dans la direction opposée à la maison.

"Il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aime plus" me répétai-je des dizaines de fois.

Je lui avais dit de ne rien dire! Pourquoi Alice ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il était revenu ?

Je me sentais humiliée. Je ne faisais même plus attention à courir normalement quand je traversais la route , une fraction de seconde, je m'étais dite que j'allais finir par déraciner tous les arbres de la forêt si je continuais à courir sans faire attention à éviter les arbres sur mon chemin. Le fumet Lupin m'agressa les narines après quelques kilomètres, j'arrivai en territoire Quilleute, J'allais devoir raconter à Jacob ce qui s'était passé, ou plutôt ce qui ne s'était pas passé puisque je m'étais enfuie.

FACULTATIF :

Pendant ce temps dans la villa:

-Alors c'est vrai .. ?

-Oui Edward, c'est vrai. Tu aurais dû la transformer toi, au lieu de la quitter "pour son bien".

-Je voulais mieux pour elle, elle mérite mieux...

-Cette histoire est absurde, tu es absurde et tu veux que je te dise ce qui est encore plus absurde, c'est que tu aies pu penser qu'elle arriverait à survivre sans toi.

Pendant longtemps Alice et Edward étaient restés là, à se regarder. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il fallait faire, ou du moins elle, car Edward était dans un «état de choc tel que son cerveau ne voulu pas fonctionner normalement ». Durant la conversation, il s'était laissé glisser au sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus sous le poids de la souffrance et de la culpabilité...

-Je me hais, je me hais, je me hais.. répétait-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, se faisant basculer d'avant en arrière. C'était une posture qu'il avait adopté, à l'instar de Bella qui encerclait jadis ses genoux de ses bras contre sa poitrine, l'aidant à mieux encaisser et survivre à la douleur.

- Ne te flagelle pas Edward, le sermonna Alice. Il est temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre, je vais aller retrouver Bella, toi, appelle la Famille, explique à Carlisle la situation, fais les tous venir, Bella fait partie de notre famille ,elle ne l'a jamais quittée. Il est temps qu'elle fasse partie à part entière de notre clan.

Et, d'une voix plus douce, en se penchant pour passer un bras autour des épaules de son frère, elle rajouta:

- Il est temps que tu aies droit au bonheur, tu l'aimes, tu l'as toujours aimée...

-Elle doit me détester...

-Non je ne pense pas, sinon elle ne se serait pas enfuie quand...

- Elle ne voulait pas voir le monstre qui lui a infligé ca...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute et si je te dis qu'elle t'aime c'est que c'est la vérité.. et n'oublie pas, je sais toujours tout.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire complice, le premier depuis des mois. Une petite lueur d'espoir brillait, l'espoir d'un avenir heureux...

Loin de là chez Billy...

-Alors tu crois qu'ils vont tous revenir pour de bon ?!, demanda un Jacob au bord de l'explosion, les yeux rougis par la colère.

-Je ne sais pas Jake, c'est... Il est peut-être là juste pour récupérer Alice... Pas pour moi ... Ni pour revivre ici...

-J'espère bien qu'ils vont bientôt repartir!

- Ne dis pas ça Jacob..

- De quoi ?! Tu les défends, c'est de leur faute si tu es une..

- Une quoi? Une buveuse de sang, alors c'est ça Jacob? Ce n'est pas leur faute, c'est de la faute à personne même pas celle de Laurent!

-Non mais tu t'entends !? T'es cinglée ou quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu veux lui reparler, lui pardonner de t'avoir jetée comme un vieille chaussette...

La porte volait déjà en éclat derrière moi avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir de me replanter un couteau dans le cœur. " Mieux vaut la porte plutôt que la tête de Jacob" pensai-je, ne supportant toujours pas qu'on me reparle de cette histoire. Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur de m'empêcher d'y penser moi-même il fallait en plus que je gère les crises d'un loup en colère.

-Où vas-tu ? me hurla Jacob en courant derrière moi pour me rattraper, chose impossible quand il n'était pas loup. Le retrouver c'est ça ?

-Je rentre chez moi espèce de cabot ! criai-je à mon tour en accélérant ma course afin de me retrouver loin devant lui.

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, Charlie n'était pas encore là. J'en profitai pour me calmer et lui préparer à dîner. La dispute que je venais d'avoir avec mon meilleur ami me donna matière à réfléchir, il avait raison, pourquoi le défendre alors qu'il ne m'aimait plus? Pourquoi? Question idiote. Parce que moi je l'aimais ...

Je pensais qu'en devenant vampire, la souffrance qu'avait causé cette fameuse rupture ainsi que la bête meurtrière qui me déchirait de l'intérieur quand j'étais humaine, seraient parties, se seraient évanouies en même temps que mon dernier souffle de mortelle, j'avais eu considérablement tort. Ce mal, cette souffrance je les ressentais toujours, ils étaient une partie de moi à l'instar de mon cœur mort. Et aujourd'hui, voir la voiture, sa voiture garée dans l'allée de la grande villa blanche quelques heures plutôt avait servi à raviver le souvenir de la mal-aimée rejetée que je suis et de la perte de l'amour, le vrai, qu'il était.

Interrompant le cours de mes pensées, j'entendis le grondement de la voiture de patrouille de Charlie tourner au virage de l'allée menant à la maison. Charlie serait bientôt là, le diner était prêt. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, comme toujours, il eut ce regard de surprise qu'il a à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Même après tous ces longs mois, il ne s'était pas fait à la nouvelle image qu'il avait de moi.

Je me souviens la première fois qu'il m'avait revue, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait succomber à une crise cardiaque, son cœur avait cessé de battre il était devenu tout rouge, puis il a recommencé à respirer, a réfléchi durant un long moment et m'a demandé:

-Bella? Chérie, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui papa, lui ai-je dit de ma nouvelle voix en espérant qu'il ne serait pas encore plus choqué, c'est moi..

Ce jour là, la meute presque au complet était avec nous "au cas où" m'avait dit Sam. Je n'y avais émis aucune objection, demandant même de me détruire si je venais à l'attaquer. Certes la brûlure de ma gorge avait été fulgurante, mais la joie de pouvoir lui parler n'avait laissé aucune autre fin possible à notre rencontre.

Depuis ce jour jamais mon père ne m'avait pausé de question , il ne voulait pas savoir. Je pense néanmoins qu'il doit se douter que quelque chose de surnaturel était derrière ce changement. Mais heureusement pour moi mon pauvre père, moins il en savait mieux il se portait..

-Bonsoir Chérie, me salua-t-il, comment va ?

- Ca va et toi, comment c'était le boulot ?

-Comme d'habitude, ennuyant à souhait.... Mmmh, ca sent bon qu'est que c'est ?

C'est vrai que je m'étais améliorée en cuisine.

- Des raviolis.

- Génial! Ça faisait longtemps.

Il s'installa et ne commenta pas le fait que je n'avais mis de couvert que pour lui, il avait l'habitude à présent de ne plus me voir manger. Il commença son repas et n'émit que de petits soupirs de bien-être pendant le repas jusqu'à ce qu'il ai fini, en général, ce silence voulait dire que mon plat était réussi et que mon père était satisfait. C'était sûrement bon pour n'importe qui, or moi le vampire, je trouvais l'odeur déplaisante à souhait..

Une fois la vaisselle faite je montai dans ma chambre, l'avantage d'être un vampire était que maintenant la maison était vraiment propre de la cave au grenier, toutes les corvées ménagères devenues très simples à accomplir .

Une fois seule, j'avais enfin le loisir de réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé. Je devrais peut-être appeler Jake et m'excuser, mais de toutes façons, à l'heure qu'il était, il devait être chez Rebecca.

Rebecca, la fille dont Jacob s'était imprégné quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils filaient le parfait amour ces deux- là, à m'en donner la nausée pour peu que le fait de vomir soit possible dans mon cas. Je n'étais pas jalouse de Becca, les choses entre Jacob et moi étaient enfin à leur place grâce à elle et il avait enfin droit au bonheur. Becca était une fille bien, elle l'aimait et prendrait soin de lui. Non en réalité, j'étais jalouse de leur amour, cet amour auquel je n'aurai jamais droit.

J'irai lui rendre visite demain, je lui parlerai, nous trouverons sûrement une solution...

Quand soudain ma faculté de pouvoir entendre même une mouche voler à l'autre bout de la rue, m'apprit que quelqu'un rodait derrière la maison. La seule façon d'y rentrer était ma fenêtre. Je me demandais si se n'était pas Jacob, non ce n'était pas lui, j'aurais reconnu sa façon de se mouvoir…

Je me postai donc devant la fenêtre en position offensive prête à réagir à l'attaque de mon visiteur, quand celui-ci derechef apparût dans l'encadrement en bois de ma fenêtre éclipsant la lune qui éclairait la pièce...

* * *

Non, je jure de ne pas être sadique de nature.

Mais, le suspence est bon pour la santé, ne vous l'a-t-on jamais dit ?

Allé, des reviews pour moi, des chapitres pour vous.

J'aurais une requête.. J'ai vu que plusieurs personnes m'avaient ajoutées en " add story to favorite" ou "author" mais sans me laisser de review.

Je suis très heureuse que 'lon met addé, mais serait-il possible de me laisser une review ? Merci d'avance.

Chapitre 3 dans deux jours.


	4. Chapitre 3

Ok, je sais, j'exagère ! j'avais dit 2 jours, ca fait une semaine !

Maintenant, promis, plus de retard !

Traveler-Pauline ; Continue à lire, tu retrouveras Emmett et ses blagues douteuses !

Enaalya ; J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Artistaa ; Tu verras que la relation avec les loups va subir quelques petites aventures ...

Je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Qui que ce soit il fallait que je l'attire à l'extérieur. En aucun cas mon père ne devait débarquer dans ma chambre, alerté par n'importe quel bruit suspect. Je m'apprêtai à bondir quand soudain une voix familière, carillon du vent, s'échappa de la silhouette noire.

-Bella ? T'apprêtais-tu à m'attaquer ?

Il me fallut un soixante quatrième de seconde pour surmonter ma surprise, puis je me détendis.

-Désolée Alice, je ne savais pas que c'était toi... Entre, ne reste pas perchée à cette fenêtre.

Elle se glissa habilement à l'intérieur et me prit dans ses bras:

-Je suis tellement désolée Bella, je te jure que je ne savais pas, avec tous ces loups, et le choc de te revoir... Je n'y voyais plus rien, je t'en prie ne soit pas fâchée...

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi très longtemps, lui dis-je en la serrant plus fort.

L'avoir ainsi dans mes bras était tellement réconfortant, presque irréel. Depuis des mois personne ne m'avait pris dans ses bras. Avec Jake nous avions perdu cette habitude, nous trouvions cela bizarre après ma transformation. Avec Charlie c'était rare même étant humaine alors maintenant ...

-Génial, maintenant je pense que nous avons une longue discussion qui nous attend, me dit-elle en tapotant une place sur le lit où elle s'était installée. Car ce matin je n'ai pas bien tout saisi, raconte-moi tout, il faut que je sache.

C'est ce que je fis. Lui parler était si bon, j'avais perdu l'habitude d'une telle relation, avec les loups ce n'était pas pareil, là j'avais en face de moi une personne de la même race qui n'essayait pas de me tuer et qui dégageait une odeur délicieuse et sucrée à l'inverse de mes protecteurs, répugnante voire écœurante (même si je m'y étais faite). Avec les humains non plus ce n'était pas aussi bien, là je n'avais pas besoin de retenir mon souffle pour éviter d'avoir la gorge en feu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être à ma place...  
Je décidai de lui raconter tout dans les moindres détails, après tout nous avions toute la nuit pour discuter. Je m'attardai sur les plus infimes partie de mon histoire ( parler à tout va, ce n'était pas tellement mon genre qui plus est ), je savais qu'elle voulait les entendre. J'insistai sur le fait que sans les Loups aujourd'hui je serais morte, lui expliquant aussi que j'étais la seule vampire ayant le droit d'aller à la Push; je lui narrai également mes exploits sur le fait que je n'avais jamais fait de mal à un humain..

-Jamais?!! Mais comment est-ce possible?? m'interrompit-elle, stupéfaite.

-Non jamais, Sam pense que ca pourrait être un don que j'ai, les légendes en parlent un peu, l'important c'est que j'y arrive.

Je continuai mon récit, parfois elle avait l'air tellement imprégnée dans ses pensées que je n'étais plus sûre qu'elle m'écoutais, se bornant à secouer la tête ça et là.  
Quand j'eus finis il était presque 3heures du matin, je la regardai guettant une réaction, elle souffla un bon coup et se détendit.

-Eh bien on peut dire que tes débuts ont été...

-Bizarres ?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait le mot que j'aurais choisi mais oui bizarre c'est vrai aussi.

Un long moment nous nous sommes regardées, je redécouvrais son petit visage magnifique encadré de ses jolis cheveux foncés, elle arborait une nouvelle coiffure..

-Tu ne m'as pas raconté, avant ta transformation.. me dit-elle interrompant mes réflexions, me coupant le souffle.

Je me figeai, si il y a bien une chose à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser c'était ca... Je ne voulais pas repenser à ma période mort vivant, je ne voulais dire à haute voix tout ce que j'avais traversé, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache et qu'elle ait pitié de moi. Qu'elle me dise ça m'avait renvoyé des mois plus tôt dans la tête d'une Bella anéantie plongée dans une catatonie, j'en frissonnai d'horreur. Alice dut percevoir ce changement d'atmosphère car elle me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille:

-Je suis désolée, tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler.

-Je.. je ne suis pas.. prête Alice, pas prête.

-Je comprends excuse moi de t'avoir posé la question.

Elle me relâcha, prit ma main à la place.

-Notre départ ne t'a rien apporté de bon, hein ? Marmonna-t-elle, le regard plein de tristesse.

-J'ai vraiment essayé Alice, je te jure que j'ai essayé.

-Il a été stupide de croire que tu l'oublierais..

-J'ai survécu me défendis-je, je ne voulais pas passer pour la pauvre fille qui a été larguée par celui qu'elle aime.

-Ne le prends pas mal. Bon écoute Bella, les choses sont allées trop loin. Mon frère est un idiot et tu n'es pas la seule à avoir vécu cette séparation comme un enfer, figure toi que pour lui aussi ça a été un véritable cauchemar. Nous en avons tous souffert, il faut que tu parles à Edward, que vous reparliez de tout..

-Nous reparler ? Je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi, le connaissant il doit se flageller et penser qu'il est responsable. Tu lui diras qu'il n'y est pour rien, que je ne lui en veut pas et qu'il peut reprendre sa vie d'avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

-De quelle vie tu parles? S'énerva-t-elle. Il est resté terré dans son coin se laissant balloter par le chagrin, il ne supportait plus d'être en compagnie des siens, de personne. Il s'est laissé submerger par la tristesse, tu appelles ça une vie toi ? Il t'aime, t'a toujours aimée, t'aimera toujours, tu comprends ce que je te dis ? me dit-elle me secouant le bras.

J'aurais aimé la croire mais ce qu'elle disait là, c'était ma vie sans lui. Pas l'inverse.  
Je m'efforçais de partir de l'hypothèse qu'il m'aimait tout en restant objective pour ne pas tomber dans l'espérance et j'articulai:

-Donc, d'après toi il m'a quittée pour mon bien? Prononcer ces mots m'avait arracher une grimace tellement le dire à haute voix faisait mal.

-Oui il pensait qu'en s'éloignant, après ce qui s'était passer à ton anniversaire, tu échapperais aux dangers que causait notre existence dans ta vie. Il avais tort d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant enclin à la bêtise que toi, rajouta-t-elle en me souriant.

-Que veux-tu, c'est ça d'être un aimant à danger, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je repensai à tout ce que Alice venait de me dire, si c'était vrai ou si au contraire, le fruit de mon imagination. Pourtant elle était bien là me tenant la main de sa peau si douce et tiède alors qu'autrefois elle me paraissait gelée. Je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas laisser l'espoir réintégrer ma vie, j'avais peur de souffrir une énième fois...

-Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas? Me dit-elle, cassant le silence.

-Alice, tout est tellement... confus, compliqué. Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ca, je ne sais pas quoi faire..

-C'est tout réfléchi, rentre avec moi Bella, rentre avec moi, allons retrouver notre famille, Carlisle et les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver... Rentre avec moi et laisse nous te montrer à quel point nous t'aimons.

-Comment ça Carlisle et les autres ? M'écriai-je, choquée. Je t'avais dit de ne le dire à personne et je pensais que seul Edw... je déglutis, dire son prénom me fit comme un électrochoc, je pensais qu'il était le seul au courant, repris-je.

-Nous les avons prévenu, ils vont tous revenir vivre ici, pour toi, avec toi..

-Je ne.. non, non c'est... Alice je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour votre famille, il n'est pas dans votre obligation de me reprendre.

Je me dégoutai de moi-même à cette idée, c'était horrible..

-Dans notre obligation? Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'obligation, nous t'aimons tous, nous t'aimons tête de mule, comme une sœur comme une fille.

___Partie suivante_

C'était si beau de l'entendre dire ca, mais était-ce vraiment la vérité? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que tous les membres de la famille pensaient, il ne fallait pas que je me fasse de fausses idées et puis j'étais sûre que une personne dans cette famille ne m'aimait pas.

-C'est vrai que Rosalie m'adore littéralement, j'ai dû atrocement lui manquer, répliquai-je d'un ton ironique.

-Et bien figure toi que même Rose s'est sentie malheureuse comme des pierres tout le temps où nous n'avons pas revu Edward.

D'un coup son regard se voila, elle était en train d'avoir une vision..

-Ils sont rentrés, ils viennent d'arriver, allons-y, me pressa-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas prête Alice, et puis Charlie ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et je te signale qu'il faut que j'aille au lycée, il ne me reste plus que quelques mois avant d'obtenir mon Bac, mon premier soit dit en passant.

-Ah oui, le lycée, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les autres élèves sont arrivés à encaisser ton changement physique, l'immortalité te réussit tellement, tu es superbe.

Si j'avais pu j'aurais rougi.

-Merci. Eh bien en fait, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais à votre départ, quand je me suis absentée les 2 semaines après ma transformation, je pense que tout le monde a cru que Charlie m'avait fait hospitaliser et que les médecins m'avaient remis d'aplomb. Jessica m'a même demandée dans quel institut j'étais allée, rajoutai-je avec un petit sourire.

-Que lui as-tu répondu ?

-Que c'était un centre top secret n'accueillant que les gens qui avaient subit un fort traumatisme, elle ne m'en a plus jamais reparlé.

-Et Charlie, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'est ce qu'il avait fait durant ton absence, tu ne lui as pas dit au moins?

-Non, non je sais qu'il ne fallait pas le lui révéler. Il a pensé à une fugue mais nous avons demandé à Billy, le père de Jacob, de lui dire que les femmes de la tribu quilleute s'occupaient de moi et me « soignaient » en quelque sorte. Quand il m'a revu, bien sûr qu'il a vu la différence mais ce qu'il a surtout vu, c'est que je paraissais en forme, comme revenue à la vie, c'est amusant tu ne trouves pas?

-Oui, ça l'est. Il a bien pris la chose, le connaissant il doit savoir qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça, mais il ne veut pas savoir, l'important c'est qu'il pense que tu es heureuse.

-Exactement.

Elle se leva, je l'imitai.

-Bon eh bien on se voit au lycée, déclara-t-elle en m'embrassant.

-Comment ça, on se voit au lycée? Dis-je ébahie.

-Bien sûr, moi aussi il faut que j'obtienne mon bac, rigola-t-elle.

-Ok, bon, à tout à l'heure alors.

Elle me serra une dernière foi contre elle avant de s'évanouir par la fenêtre.

« Waouh » pensai-je, quelle nuit !  
Bon d'abord, je décidai d'aller chasser, Charlie ne se réveillerait que dans 2 heures et en général je veillais à être toujours rassasiée (ou presque avec le sang animal) pour aller au Lycée.  
Je percevais encore le ronflement de mon père une fois dans la forêt qui se situait derrière la maison. Très vite je tombai sur l'odeur d'Alice, marquant un parcours allant vers l'est, un chemin menant sûrement à la villa. Je décidai d'aller dans le sens opposé, je ne voulais pas croiser un Cullen, ils avaient peut-être besoin de chasser aussi or je ne voulais pas les voir, je n'étais pas prête. J'avais envie de croire tout ce que Alice m'avait dit sur le fait que je leur avais manqué, même à lui, surtout à lui, mais j'avais peur. Peur que ce ne soit pas la vérité, peur que cela fasse partie d'une mauvaise hallucination...  
Très vite je dénichai un troupeau d'élans, dommage ce n'était pas mon plat favori, mais bon je n'avais pas le temps de faire la fine bouche.  
J'abattis les 2 gros mâles de la horde en moins de 3 minutes. Le goût me déplut, comme à chaque fois, mais le sang était chaud et suffisait à apaiser le feu brûlant de ma gorge. La tiédeur du liquide parcourut mon corps, je me sentais pleine, ca suffisait pour aujourd'hui. Un sourire étira mes lèvres quand je repensai à ma première chasse, à toutes les saletés que j'avais faite et au rire (plutôt un feulement d'ailleurs) de Quill qui avait trouvé la scène hilarante. Là mon T-shirt était immaculé, mes cheveux à leur place et mes mains.. blanches couleur soie comme d'habitude.  
La nuit commençait à s'estomper, il fallait que je rentre. Ce matin-là Charlie avait décidé d'être matinal, il s'était levé à l'aube, heureusement que je n'avais pas tardé. Au moment où je réintégrai ma chambre, Charlie ouvrit la porte.

-Ah tu es déjà réveillée, il est encore tôt.

-Toi aussi, éludais-je, pas besoin qu'il sache en plus que je ne dormais pas.

-Oui Angéla a appelé, elle a demandé à te parler de toute urgence, je lui ai dit que tu dormais encore et elle m'a répondu qu'elle te verrait au Lycée. J'espère que c'est pas trop grave, elle n'a pas voulu me donner de détails..

-Je te dirai ce qu'il en est quand je l'aurai vue.

-D'accord Chérie, dit-il en refermant la porte.

Angéla ?! J'espérai que c'était rien de grave, elle m'avait tellement soutenue après le départ des Cullens, elle était une véritable amie. Je réussissais à penser à eux à présent sans que ça ne me fasse beaucoup de mal.  
Je me changeais en vitesse décidant de mettre de nouveaux vêtements que j'avais gardés pour une occasion, jeans et chemisier bleu foncé, le tout, tout neuf. Un cadeau de Renée à sa dernière visite, elle m'avait dit que ça allait mieux avec mon nouveau physique, je n'avais pas commenté. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, parfois j'avais vraiment l'impression que Renée savait tout, tout sur tout y compris ce que j'étais devenue...  
Je préparai le petit déjeuner à Charlie en vitesse, il fallait que je voie Angéla, puis Alice.. Alice, pourvu que je ne sois pas devenue folle et que j'allais vraiment la revoir.  
Quand il a été l'heure de partir Charlie me fit remarquer que la Chevrolet n'était pas garée devant la maison. Flûte! Je l'avais oubliée chez Jacob tellement j'étais énervée..

-Oui elle n'a pas voulu démarrer hier, Jake m'a raccompagnée.

Il était facile de mentir maintenant que le sang, me montant aux joues autrefois quand je disais un mensonge, avait disparu.

-Je te dépose alors, me dit-il.

J'y serais plus rapidement à pied à coup sûr mais bon...

-Oui excellente idée.

Le trajet fut court, j'avais retenu mon souffle tout le long. Je savais que je n'attaquerais jamais Charlie néanmoins son odeur alléchante prisonnière de cet habitacle, elle, m'attaquait, provoquant chez moi une brûlure dans ma gorge et un afflux de venin dans ma bouche. De plus il était à côté de moi dégoulinant d'une chaleur appétissante. Heureusement que je savais me tenir songeais-je, c'était Charlie, c'était mon père et je l'aimais, l'erreur n'était pas envisageable. Avec n'importe quel autre humain non plus d'ailleurs.  
Il me déposa devant le Lycée.

- A ce soir, me dit-il au moment où je descendais.

-A ce soir papa, lui répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire.

Son cœur tressauta et il me sourit à son tour. Je regardai la voiture s'éloigner lui adressant des signes de la main.

J'avais hâte de revoir Alice, il fallait aussi que je voie Angéla. Une fraction de seconde mes peurs de ce matin me revinrent à l'esprit, et si Alice ne venait pas ? Les vampires pouvaient-ils devenir fous ?  
Interrompant mes angoisses, quelqu'un me héla.

-Bella !

* * *

Un grand Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent.

Dans une semaine la suite. Et cette fois c'est pas une blague ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

Vampire Junkie is back, faites pleuvoir les acclamations ^^

Comme promis, une semaine s'es écoulée, vous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

delphes et Lovellly ainsi que Enaalya oui elle est bien complète cette histoire, mais j'ai décidée de ne poster qu'une fois par semaine... Pour faire venir du monde ;)

AhxLow , ca c'est d'la review ! J'apprécie, vraiment !

Liki0da oui j'ai déjà publié sur skyblog. Puis je suis tombé sur ce site et j'ai voulu essayer ici ^^

Tinga Bella Voilà la suite !

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Je me suis donné du mal à faire passer les différents émotions. Vous verrez c'est le déluge ;)

Dans ce chapitre : Edward is back* !

*_est de retour_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

-Bella !

J'avais reconnu cette voix, je me retournai vers elle.

-Angéla ? Que se passe-t-il, Charlie m'a dit que tu avais appelé ce matin très tôt, un problème ?

Reprenant son souffle, elle me regarda dans les yeux et assena d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus :

-Ils sont revenus Bella, les Cullens sont revenus...

Je comprenais à présent pourquoi elle était si pressée de me parler, Angéla s'inquiétait pour moi, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais au courant de leur retour, et en amie fidèle elle avait jugé bon de me prévenir.  
Je ne méritais pas une telle amie.  
Elle dût prendre mon silence pour un effet du choc car elle s'empressa de rajouter :

-Ne t'en fais pas je serai là, et puis tu n'es pas obligée de leur parler, il ne reste plus que quelques mois avant la fin des cours et à nous l'université. Ne t'en fais pas, me répéta-t-elle, je suis là.

Bizarrement ces paroles me firent énormément chaud au cœur, métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr. Tout de même quelque chose clochait là-dedans, comment Angéla était-elle au courant.

-Comment le sais-tu ? lui demandai-je.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et me répondit :

-Hier en fin d'après-midi la secrétaire du lycée a apparemment reçu un coup de téléphone de la part de Monsieur Cullen, qui souhaiter réinscrire, 2 de ses enfants au lycée de Forks, Alice et son frère... La secrétaire en a parlé à la mère de Jessica, madame Stanley, et elle en vraie pipelette, elle a averti toutes les personnes qu'elle pouvait. Ma mère en a eu vent hier très tard quand je dormais. Bref, je me suis levée ce matin très tôt à cause des jumeaux, et ma mère me l'a dit. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de t'appeler, puis Charlie m'a averti que tu dormais encore donc... Je suis désolée, à la voix de ton père j'ai dû le réveiller, tu lui présenteras mes excuses.

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien. Donc si j'ai bien tout compris, tout Forks est au courant parce que madame Stanley s'est chargée de le révéler à tout le monde.

-Que veux-tu, telle mère telle fille...

-Et bien, Charlie ne va pas être très content... Merci Angéla de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est vraiment adorable.

-De rien, ça sert à ca les amies... Je trouve que tu le prends plutôt bien d'ailleurs, enfin tu sais... après ce qui s'est passé...

Que pouvais-je lui dire, que ce n'était qu'une façade que je servais à tout le monde pour faire croire que je m'en étais remise ? Non, la vérité c'est que je souffrais toujours autant, mais que le sentiment d'avoir était déchirée de l'intérieur avait laisser place au sentiment d'acceptation. J'avais fait des efforts pour me remettre à vivre, surtout depuis que j'étais immortelle, je m'étais remise à la littérature même si chaque livre me faisait penser à lui...

-Eh bien en fait, Alice m'a rendu visite hier, nous avons eu le temps de... discuter.

-Ah je vois... et au sujet de son frère ?

Angéla savait que je réagissais plus ou moins mal à l'écoute de ce prénom. Mais bon à présent, je n'étais plus à ça près...

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Edward, je sais juste que lui aussi est revenu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis me sourit.

-Je savais que tout allait s'arranger un jour où l'autre, me chuchota-t-elle.

Je l'espère pensai-je, je l'espère vraiment. J'enfilai mes gants et la pris par le bras. Les gants, les moufles, tous étaient de très bons camouflages pour mes mains dures et gelées.

-Allons-y sinon on va être en retard, lui dis-je en l'entrainant, éludant ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

Le parking était plein en ce jeudi matin, il commençait à pleuvoir quand nous atteignîmes le bâtiment A, j'avais 2 heures de littérature approfondie de suite. J'étais la seule élève de terminale ayant pris cette option, enfin presque la seule. Jessica et 4 autres élèves étaient de la partie, autant dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça quand ils avaient postulé pour faire partie de cette classe avancée. Angéla avait fuit l'idée dès que je lui en avais parlé :

-Non non non, c'est trop pour moi, et puis la littérature et moi ça ne fait pas bon ménage...

-Mais si tu verras, je t'aiderai, on bossera toutes les deux, allez... avais-je essayé de la convaincre.

-Tu es bien la seule fille de 18 ans que je connaisse qui apprécie la littérature, vraiment je n'ai pas envie...

J'avais décidé de laisser tomber. De toute façon tous mes autres cours je les passais avec elle, enfin sauf ceux où Ben, son petit ami, était présent, la biologie les maths et le français, une nouvelle option cette année, j'étais heureuse d'apprendre cette langue. Même si j'imagine que si je n'avais pas toute mes nuits pour étudier je me serais sans doute ramassée...  
Quand j'arrivai en classe, mes 5 camarades étaient installés, ainsi que le professeur Rowland, j'avais trainé dans les couloirs et m'étais arrêtée pour remettre ma playlist à Eric, il me l'avait demandée avant-hier pour je ne sais quel projet de musique, de toutes façons Eric avait sans arrêt de nouveaux projets, la semaine dernière il voulait monter une pièce de théâtre, il a dû abandonner l'idée, faute du nombre de présents aux auditions. Je m'installai, sans prêter attention aux chuchotements qui s'étaient levés à mon arrivée :

-Il paraît que Cullen est de retour, disait Josh McLogan.

-Ça va lui faire bizarre à Swan, tu te souviens comment elle était quand il l'a larguée? lui répondit son voisin de table.

Je me retournai vers eux et leur lançai un regard noir. Sur le moment j'avais envie de leur arracher la tête. « Contrôle-toi Bella, contrôle-toi »

-Tu crois qu'elle nous a entendu ?

-Mais non, c'est pas possible elle est trop loin..

-Ouais mais quand même, ça fou les jetons ce regard qu'elle nous a lancé.

Ils se tournèrent me faisant dos, j'en fis autant.  
Devant moi, Jessica se retourna, ce geste me surprit, ça faisait des mois qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour m'ignorer, elle me regarda et me lança un sourire malsain, apparemment elle aussi était au courant de la nouvelle et s'en réjouissait... Comment une personne aussi superficielle peut-elle se montrer aussi agaçante ! Je ne lui accordai aucune attention, fit mine de relire mes notes.  
Le cours débuta comme n'importe quel autre, et Monsieur Rowland reprit la lecture là où il l'avait laissée le cours dernier. J'avais pris de l'avance il y a 2 nuits, ou plutôt j'avais entièrement lu le livre et terminé la rédaction de 12 pages qui était demandée. Ces 2 heures allaient être vraiment très longues...  
Quelqu'un donna 3 coups à la porte, tiens ? En général l'appel n'était pas relevé aussi vite.

-Entrez, cria le professeur. Le ton sarcastique qu'il avait pris me fit sourire, il était clair qu'il n'aimait pas se faire couper.

La porte s'ouvrit mettant le jour sur le visiteur.  
A partir de là, tout changea du tout au tout, mon corps se figea, mon cerveau ne voulu plus fonctionner normalement, mes mains se crispèrent autour du livre. J'avais envie de hurler, de me jeter à son cou, de le prendre dans mes bras, pour me convaincre qu'il était bien là et non une manifestation d'une de mes hallucinations edwardiennes de l'époque où j'étais humaine. Je me retournai vers Jessica, s'il était vraiment là elle réagirait aussi, j'en étais sûre... Elle me regardait pour jauger de ma réaction, dans ses prunelles je vis mon reflet, yeux écarquillés bouche entrouverte expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, c'est lui qui m'aida en reprendre contenance, je me recomposai une façade égale, comme si le nouvel arrivant ne me faisait aucun effet. Ça c'était pour l'extérieur, à l'intérieur j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser d'un moment à l'autre. J'entendis Josh murmurer à son ami :

-C'est Cullen, ma parole c'est lui, finalement ils ne vont pas être si ennuyant ces cours pourris...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, Edward venait de franchir la porte, il était dans la même pièce que moi, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois et des mois et moi en parfaite idiote je perdais mon temps à écouter les âneries d'un imbécile...  
Bon réfléchissons, je déposai mon livre sur la table, faisant mine de friser l'ennui. Il était évident que la première réaction que j'avais eu, me jeter sur lui était la mauvaise, je doutais que je pourrais faire face à un rejet certain, peut-être pourrais-je adopter l'indifférence, je savais que mon corps en était capable...

-Que voulez-vous jeune-homme ? demanda Rowland.

Je relevai la tête, ne faisant plus du tout attention aux 5 têtes tournées vers moi.

-Veuillez m'excuser du retard, je suis votre nouvel élève dans cette classe, répondit Edward .

___Partie Suivante_

Pareilles intonations pouvaient-elles exister, et sa voix, sa voix... Symphonie la plus merveilleuse qui fût, celle d'un instrument unique plus mélodieux que n'importe quel autre auparavant. A combien de reprise m'étais-je émerveillée devant sa beauté ? J'avais cru connaître ses traits mieux que les miens, je le considérais comme la perfection incarnée... .  
J'aurais tout aussi bien pu être aveugle, les seuls souvenirs de lui, les seules images mentales que je possédais remontaient à l'époque où j'étais humaine, entravées par les faiblesses et les limites de mon ancienne vision. Là aucun mot n'existait pour décrire cette beauté angélique dont il était doté. Dire qu'il était beau aurait été de l'insulte, à ce niveau de perfection la beauté n'avait pas sa place, ses traits étaient divins, comme venus du ciel...  
Après ma transformation, j'étais restée des jours à me remémorer son visage, certes la douleur me pétrifiait quand je voyais où tout cela menait, mais je n'avais surtout pas envie d'oublier les 6 mois les plus heureux de toute ma vie, et la personne grâce à qui j'avais connu ce bonheur...

-Très bien, alors asseyez-vous quelque part, des places sont libres, ordonna le professeur. Je n'aimais pas le ton qu'il venait d'utiliser, comment osait-il parler ainsi à la plus belle personne que le monde n'ai jamais porté ?

D'abord sa voix, puis son visage et enfin son odeur... Elle m'avait submergée, si douce, si délicieuse, je n'avais jamais vraiment été en mesure de la capter à cause de mes sens émoussés d'humaine. J'aurais voulut la humer encore plus fort, mais cela ne serait pas passé inaperçu... Je m'étonnais moi-même du self contrôle dont j'étais capable, mon masque de glace n'avait pas bougé alors que dans mon corps c'était l'effervescence...

Pour la première foi depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle de classe, Edward daigna lever les yeux du sol... Des yeux, couleur or liquide seraient capables de combler une déesse du Sahara... Son regard fit le tour de la classe puis croisa le mien, à cet instant plus rien ne comptait, il était la plus belle chose que la vie m'ait donné et m'ait repris, il était celui qui m'avait rendue heureuse, jamais il n'a été celui qui m'avait fait souffrir. Une chose était sûre à présent, je ne pourrais plus jamais le dédaigner, c'était la seule personne, de toute ma vie sur terre, que j'aie aimée, que j'aime et que je serai capable d'aimer toute mon existence, aussi longue fût-elle. Qu'il ne veuille pas de moi importait peu, dorénavant je serai heureuse tant que lui sera heureux. Je ferai son bonheur si pour cela il fallait que je m'efface... Quand je saisis vraiment l'expression de ses yeux, son regard me glaça, il recelait tellement de douleur incandescente qui brûlait dans ses prunelles, qu'est ce qui justifiait qu'il avait l'air de souffrir autant ?  
Il baissa les yeux. Puis il contourna le bureau du professeur, passa devant une Jessica outrée qui s'était apprêtée à l'accueillir à sa table, et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise vide, à côté de moi. Non seulement j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il n'avait pas accordé un seul regard à Jessica qui s'était remise du rouge à lèvres, mais en plus j'étais pétrifiée de le voir aussi près de moi, à porté de main...

-Bon reprenons la lecture, je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'exemplaire, monsieur Cullen ? demanda le professeur Rowland, visiblement certain de la réponse.

-Si Monsieur, j'en ai un.

Bien sûr qu'il en avait un... Il se pencha sur son sac et en sortit le bouquin.  
Il fallait que je sache qu'est ce qui n'allait pas, jamais je n'avais vu cette expression dans ses yeux, elle me faisait peur, je voulais la chasser à jamais de ses prunelles.  
Quand Monsieur Rowland se remit à lire, si bas qu'aucune oreille humaine n'aurait pu l'entendre, je dis ;

-Edward, est-ce que ca va ?

C'était si déroutant de lui parler, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas réel, qu'il n'était que le simple fruit de mon imagination. J'avais peur aussi, d'un rejet peut-être... Mais maintenant que j'étais comme lui, nous pourrions être amis, même si de mon côté l'amitié ne me suffirait jamais, c'est mieux que rien.

-Oui... Et toi ?

Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé mais de manières si sensuelles que je sentis de nouveau ce courant électrique m'envahir. Il mentait, je n'avais pas du tout l'impression qu'il allait bien, je demanderai à Alice. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas mes affaires, après tout je n'étais qu'une ex pour lui, même après ce que m'avait dit Alice, elle n'est pas dans sa tête elle ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il pense...

___!!!!!!!  
_  
Oh Mon Dieu ! Edward entend les pensées des gens, si il faut depuis que je suis devenue vampire il peut aussi m'entendre, ce qui veut dire qu'en ce moment même il perçoit tout.

___!!!!!!!_

-Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je veux dire, mes pensées ? lui ai-je demander d'un ton pressant, le regard suppliant.

Il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

-Non je ne t'entends pas.

Puis il me servit son sourire en coin auquel j'étais complètement accro, je lui en adressai un moi aussi, large et sincère.

Ouf ! pensais-je

-Mon cerveau ne fonctionnera décidément jamais normalement, rajoutai-je en espérant alléger l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait entre nous.

Ça fonctionna car lui aussi eut un petit rire, un peu trop fort pour passer inaperçu dans une classe de 7 élèves. Le professeur ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir tellement il était absorbé par ce qu'il lisait. Par contre Jessica l'entendit et se retourna, ce qui me fit encore plus sourire.  
J'avais des millions de questions à lui poser, j'étais curieuse mais aussi soucieuse de conserver une certaine décontraction à la conversation, il allait surement bientôt me quitter de nouveau, autant qu'il garde un bon souvenir, je gèrerai le mal et la douleur plus tard. Il fallait que je sois forte.  
Je commençais par une question moins vitale, dont je voulais connaître la réponse néanmoins, et puis ce paradis momentané n'en était pas un sans le son de sa voix .

-Alors, qu'as-tu fait ces 10 derniers mois ? j'avais utilisé un ton détaché parfait pour une personne qui se renseignait sur les passe-temps de son ami.

-Rien de bien passionnant, murmura-t-il.

- Ah vraiment ?

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ca, si ces 2 heures étaient mes dernières en sa compagnie, j'exigeais qu'elles soient de bon souvenirs pour plus tard, ou de mauvais, tout dépendra de la force de ma douleur, je doute quand même qu'elle soit aussi forte que la toute première fois... Je repensai à Alice, à ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur le chagrin d'Edward après qu'il m'ait quitté, si c'était la vérité ce dont je doute, ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne voulait pas me le dire...

-Non vraiment, je n'ai rien fait de passionnant, marmonna-t-il. Et toi ? Tu as dû... Enfin ça devait être... oublie, ma question est stupide. Son débit s'était accéléré, comme autrefois quand il était ému.

Je suis sûr de l'expression que m'auraient montré ses prunelles si il ne faisait pas semblant de lire son livre. Je savais pourquoi, j'en étais sûre ! Il se pensait responsable de ma transformation. Quel idiot, il fallait que je le rassure, que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde fautif pour ma malchance maladive. Je devais trouver les bons mots afin qu'il puisse reprendre une existence sereine sans qu'il aiy à se martyriser pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

-Edward, dis-je, il ne réagit pas. Je lui pris la main, elle était parfaitement lisse comme du satin, douce comme de la plume et avait la même température que la mienne, le feu me brûla les doigts déclenchant un incendie dans tout mon corps, et une vague de désir irrésistible. Néanmoins il fallait que je me contrôle car ce désir n'était sûrement pas réciproque, il se tourna vers moi, une étrange expression sur le visage.

-Edward, repris-je, il faut que tu arrêtes ça, tu ne peux pas laisser cette culpabilité régir ton existence. Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable de tous les malheurs qui me sont arrivés, je n'ai jamais considéré que c'était de ta faute, et je ne le considèrerai jamais, je devrais plutôt te dire merci pour toutes les belles choses que tu m'as apporté quand nous étions ensemble (Oula je m'égare, qu'est ce que tu racontes Bella !) Bref, la prochaine fois que je trébuche ou que je me fais mordre par un vampire, inutile de t'en prendre à toi-même. Ma vie est comme ca, et je n'accepterai pas que tu gâches la tienne à cause de moi. Je sais qu'il est dans ta nature de prendre le blâme sur toi, mais tu ne peux pas laisser cette tendance te mener vers de mauvaises choses, comme l'éloignement entre toi et les tiens. Alice m'a dit que tu te sentais super mal après... enfin pense à Esmée, à Carlisle, ils ont besoin de leur fils....

Je me tût à cour de mots et surtout à 2 doigts d'exploser, j'aurais fondu en larme si j'avais pu, heureusement ce nouveau corps m'était bien pratique pour ce qui était de cacher mes émotions.  
Je n'avais pas relevé les yeux depuis que j'avais commencé à parler, de peur de ce que j'allais trouver en regardant dans sa direction... Il me serra la main un peu plus fort, acier recouvert de satin et me dit avec un ton étrange (de la fureur ?) :

-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai agi ainsi parce que j'éprouvais de la culpabilité ?

Je ne répondis pas, il me lâcha la main, reprit sa position de départ et continua:.

-Tu as tort.

Tout le reste du cours, ni lui ni moi ne cherchâmes à nous reparler.

* * *

Verdict ?

En espérant qu'il vous ai plut !

Dans le prochain chapitre, quelques révélations qui vous donneront l'eau à la bouche ;)

A dans une semaine !

Vampire Junkie


	6. chapitre 5

**chamalow1512** Hey Toi! Bon déjà, Merci pour ta review constructive. C'est vraiment pas mon genre de mal conjuguer. Mais l'erreur est humaine ! Je vais essayer de relire plusieurs fois avant de poster =)

**Soihra** je t'ai envoyer un message privé; tu me diras quand tu l'auras lu =)

**Liki0da** Réconcilier tout ce beau monde, réponse dans ce chapitre peut-être ! ou pas... Je vous fais languir un peu !

**Artistaa katner Lovellly Mrs Esmee Cullen AhxLow Enaalya bellardtwilight Liki0da** Merci à toutes ces personnes pour leurs reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Dans ce chapitre: Chapitre moins long que les précédents, c'est pour garder un équilibre aux conversations et ne pas tout mélanger... POur les personnage : Une petite discution s'impose...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

La fin de la 2ème heure approcha, je commençai à ranger mes affaires. J'eus du mal à respirer quand je repensai que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais, je l'avais mis en colère par je ne sais quelles paroles malheureuses. Je savais que j'aurais dû lui en vouloir à lui aussi de ne pas m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était horrible de voir à quel point j'étais impuissante dans cette situation, mon être tout entier voulais le supplier de rester, mon cerveau, lui, calculait tout y compris le rejet violent et douloureux qui s'en suivrait. Même l'amitié avec lui, je n'y avais pas droit... Lui aussi rangea ces affaires, ça y est c'était la fin , une deuxième fois...  
Quand soudain, comme si Dieu avait entendu mes pensées chaotiques, Edward se tourna vers moi, le regard suppliant et me dit au moment où la cloche retentit:

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je t'expliquerai quand nous serons seuls... Veux-tu que je t'accompagne en cours? Nous avons maths je crois.

Nous ? Oui il avait dit _nous_ ! J'allais l'avoir dans ma classe encore une fois!Pouvais-je espérer qu'il décide de se mettre à ma table une fois encore, puisque'Angela était monopolisé par ben ?. Puis ses paroles firent mouche... _Quand nous serons seuls,_ Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il imaginait me revoir, enfin... Qu'il serait d'accord pour me revoir, peut-être qu'il... _Non Bella, ne te fais pas de fausses idées ce sera déjà assez dur comme ca, il veut certainement juste te parler, rien d'autre._

-J'y compte bien, lui dis-je en réponse à sa première phrase. Et oui, pourquoi pas, pour sa proposition.

Même si j'essayais de me convaincre, que ça n'avait sûrement pas la même signification pour moi que pour lui.

En vrai gentleman, il me laissa passer la première, dans le couloir tous les visages étaient tournés vers nous, depuis le temps, j'avais appris à ne plus faire attention. Là la seule chose qui importait vraiment était que le l'être que j'aimais le plus sur Terre marchait à ma droite! Ni trop près, ni trop loin, j'aurais voulu qu'il s'approche encore pour que je puisse le voir complètement mais il n'en avait peut-être pas envie... Soudain, au bout du couloir , loin néanmoins pour qu'un humain ne la reconnaisse au milieu de tous ces élèves, je vis Alice. Elle se dirigeait vers nous, d'une démarche sautillante, telle un elfe venue du monde imaginaire. Un heureux sentiment s'empara de moi. J'en avais toujours était sur, mais là, une certitude inébranlable se dessina dans ma tête. Alice sera toujours ma meilleure amie, même si je devais ne plus la revoir... Un ricanement mauvais parvint à mes oreilles. Je regardais autour de moi et je fus très vite irritée par l'attitude d'une grande partie des élèves présents....  
Alice elle-même ne voyait-elle pas toutes les personnes qui la jaugeaient d'un air mauvais...?

- Non mais regarde les, pour qui ils se prennent ces Cullen....? lança une voix féminine derrière moi.

A ce moment, je sentis le venin me monter à la bouche et la colère m'envahir. Furibonde, je me retournai vers la personne qui avait dit cela avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase et lui je lui crachais à la figure:

- Comment oses-tu ? Espèce de ...

- Laisse Bella, ce n'est rien, me chuchota Edward...

Je ne me rendis compte de la posture que j'avais adoptée ( les bras à demi tendus vers la fille) que lorsque je sentis les doigts d'Edward enroulés sur ma taille. Ce contact m'avait stoppée net, plus aucune trace de fureur ou de colère n'étaient présentes dans mon corps, juste du désir aussi puissant qu'irrésistible, je posais mes mains sur les siennes, que c'était bon de le sentir ainsi sur moi...

- Bella, Edward ? Un problème ? Lança une voix cristalline.

Je me retournai vers Alice qui apparemment nous avait rejoint, je lançai un dernier regard à la fille qui s'était tassée sur elle-même et me retournai vers elle, à ce moment Edward me lâcha, une bouffée de tristesse m'envahit. L'évidence me sauta à la figure, Il voulait simplement m'empêcher de réduire cette peste en bouillie.

-Devine, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit à son tour et me prit dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit-elle dans l'oreille.

-Bonjour, soufflai-je.

Je pensais comprendre ce qu'il la rendait si présente, j'avais moi aussi l'impression que nous avions 10 mois d'amitié à rattraper.

-Bella, nous allons nous mettre en retard, me signala Edward, qui s'était écarté, _comme pour ne pas gêne_r, pensais-je.

Je me retournais vers lui, il avait encore cette lueur de tristesse et de désespoir ancrée dans ses prunelles, je grimaçai, tellement je me sentais impuissante face à se mal qui le rongeait, je voulais tant qu'il soit de nouveau heureux... Je me jurai d'essayer de le faire rire, de le rendre moins triste, je profiterai de l'heure suivante pour cela.

-Oui, tu as raison, allons-y. A plus tard Alice...

Je lui embrassai la joue avant de partir suivie par Edward, redevenu distant.  
Le couloir était presque vide, même si beaucoup d'élève s'étaient arrêtés pour assister à une éventuel altercation dont j'aurai été une protagoniste, il se passait tellement peu de chose dans ce lycée que tout était bon à prendre.  
Nous franchîmes le seuil de la classe au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Nous présentâmes nos excuses. Edward s'arrêta pour expliquer au professeur qu'il était nouveau dans cette classe.  
Je passais devant Angéla et Ben qui nous regardaient avec insistance, faisant la navette entre moi et Edward, la scène d'ailleurs était plutôt drôle. Ce dernier avec une drôle de mimique, et Angéla avec un sourire un peu tordu... Je ne fis même pas attention au reste de la classe, trop sûre de ce que j'allais trouver...  
Je m'installai à ma table au fond de la classe, Mike se retourna pour me saluer, je lui adressai un sourire amical ( c'est vrai que mes relations avec Mike s'étaient vraiment améliorées, il était devenu mon ami, un ami sur qui je pouvais compter, plus ou moins ). Edward traversa à son tour la classe, et vint de nouveau s'asseoir près de moi. Le soulagement m'envahit, cela faisait 2 fois qu'il me choisissait ce matin, ou peut-être que je me faisais de nouveau des idées et que ca ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Comme quand il m'avait pris la taille dans le couloir... Petite décharge au niveau du bas ventre... Non mais Bella, On. Se. Calme. Concentre-toi sur le cours.  
Aujourd'hui c'était Test de maths, j'étais devenue incollable dans cette matière, en même temps quand on dispose de toutes ses nuits d'été pour travaillé...  
Le professeur distribua les copies de contrôle, même à Edward. Je savais qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté, néanmoins, ce n'était pas juste, s'il n'avait pas travaillé ce sujet dans son ancien lycée... Chose tout à fait absurde. pourquoi réfléchissais-je à de pareille futilité ?  
J'avais trouver le devoir très simple, l'avais fini en un quart d'heure, au lieu de l'heure complète nécessaire. Je rangeai mon stylo et relevai la tête vers Edward. Sa feuille était déjà dument remplie, il me regardait, j'avais même l'impression qu'il m'avait regardée travailler...

- Tu as fini il y a longtemps? lui demandai-je toujours à un niveau sonore inaudible pour toute ouïe normale.

-Depuis 5 minutes, me répondit-il un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Décidément, je n'arriverai jamais à m'en passer....

- Toujours aussi intelligent, hein ? Le taquinai-je.

Son sourire s'effaça un peu, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que j'avais dit encore !

- Tu t'es beaucoup améliorée à ce que je vois, me dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ma feuille.

- Oui, j'ai passé presque toutes mes nuits d'été à bosser, me remettre à niveau. Ça a des avantages de ne pas dormir, rajoutai-je.

- Oui parfois, et tu n'es pas à niveau, tu es bien au dessus.

Est-ce que c'était un compliment? Oui je crois.

- Merci, mais tu es encore beaucoup plus doué que moi.

- Oui c'est vrai aussi, me répondit-il en faisant le fier.

J'étouffai un rire, il fit de même. C'était tellement agréable de le voir ainsi, j'avais réussi à le rendre un peu plus joyeux quelques minutes.  
Bon maintenant il fallait que je relance la conversation...

- Tu m'as impressionné dans le couloir tout à l'heure, même si ça aurait été très fâcheux que tu fasses du mal à la fille... Ce self-control que tu as sur toi, c'est tellement... improbable, inimaginable... lança Edward de l'admiration dans les yeux.

J'étais aux anges que ce soit lui qui parle le premier cette fois, cela voulait dire qu'il voulait me parler, et non qu'il était obligé de répondre à mes questions par politesse.

-Impressionnante, moi ? Répétai-je, ébahie qu'il ai utilisé cet adjectif.

-Oui, toi.

Nous étouffâmes de nouveaux rires, de toutes façons tout le monde était tellement occupé à réfléchir que plus personne ne faisait attention à nous. Et puis, pourquoi pouffais-je autant à ses répliques ?

-C'est surtout toi qui m'a arrêtée tu sais, lui rappelai-je.

- Oui mais tout de même, depuis le début... Très vite tu as réussi à te contenir d'après ce que m'a dit Alice, 2 semaines, c'est ça? 2 semaines et tu vivais déjà de nouveau chez Charlie. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est déroutant...

J'étais perdue, qu'est-ce qui était déroutant ? Alice aussi avait été très impressionnée par ça, Sam aussi mais personne ne m'a expliquée qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'aussi extraordinaire? J'étais un gentil vampire, voilà tout.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Edward.

-Je t'expliquerai...

-Dis donc toi, ça fait pas mal de chose que tu dois m'expliquer, comme la réaction de tout à l'heure en littérature.

Un éclair de douleur traversa son visage. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire encore une fois ! Mais c'est quoi mon problème? Pourquoi faut-il tout le temps que je fasse souffrir les gens que j'aime?!

-Désolée Edward, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça... C'était stupide.

-Non, non tu as raison mais ici ce n'est pas le lieu le plus approprié pour discuter de... ça. Si tu acceptes, on pourrait se voir ce soir, je pense que... ou plutôt, j'ai des choses à te dire, bafouilla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, son genre de perdre ses mots ou de ne pas savoir lesquels utiliser. Autrefois ça ne lui arrivait seulement quand il était sujet à de fortes émotions qui prenaient le dessus sur son assurance permanente.

- Très bien, ce soir alors...

J'allais être morte d'angoisse jusque là. J'avais peur d'ores et déjà de ce qu'il allait me dire, même si je n'avais pas de doute sur le sujet de notre future conversation, j'en étais pas plus rassurée, bien au contraire...

-Tu n'as pas perdu cette habitude, me dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Quelle habitude? Demandai-je, perplexe.

-Tu mordilles ta lèvre inférieure quand tu réfléchis à un sujet délicat... A quoi penses-tu ?

Cela me rappelait tellement avant, quand nous étions ensemble, il me posait sans cesse la question. Cela me fit sourire, il n'avait pas changé le moins du monde, même s'il paraissait horriblement triste parfois...

- Je pensais à toi, à ce soir, ce que tu avais à me dire....

STOP! Tu en dis trop là.

- Moi aussi j'y pense... As-tu peur ?

- Je devrais?

Bon sang, je devrais avoir peur ?? Peut-être parce que sinon il n'aurait pas poser la question.

- Moi j'ai peur, me dit-il.

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle la, mais alors vraiment pas !

- De quoi? Demandai-je.

- Que tu me rejettes.

Mayday, may day, on a perdu Bella. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je n'y comprends absolument rien, pourquoi je le rejetterais? C'est plutôt lui qui allait me jeter, c'est toujours lui qui me jette... Reste calme Bella, reste calme.

- C'est amusant, parce que je pensais la même chose, dis-je

Il parut surpris puis répondit:

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te rejetterai.

Soit forte. Je respirai un bon coup discrètement et dis:

- Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Et voilà ! Les mots m'avaient échappés, j'avais dit tout haut, ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

Je vis l'horreur se dessiner sur son visage, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, j'ai même cru qu'il allait se mettre à me hurler dessus. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas cette réaction, je me souviens très bien de ses mots ce fameux jour dans les bois, il m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne m'aimait plus.

- Qu... quoi ? Que viens-tu de dire ?

Il avait vraiment l'air choqué...

- Bah... que tu ne m'aimais plus. Edward, c'est ce que tu m'as fait comprendre, alors pourquoi réagis-tu de façon si négative?

-Pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'est toi qui ne m'aimes plus, pas l'inverse!

Il avait dit ça bien trop fort, tout le monde se tourna vers nous, y compris le professeur qui nous intima le silence.

Moi? Ne plus l'aimer ? A lui ? N'importe quoi ! Pas l'inverse ? Pas l'inverse ! C'est-ce qu'il avait dit, pas l'inverse... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il... Non ne pense pas à ça. « Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella. Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon... », c'étaient ses propres paroles, elles font peut-être partie de souvenir brumeux de ma mémoire d'humaine mais je ne les oublierai jamais.

Une nouvelle fois, nous ne nous étions plus adressé la parole durant le reste du cours.

* * *

Voilà. Je sais, c'est plus court. Mais c'est fait exprès, encore une fois, pour garder un équilibre au niveau des discussions.

Donnez moi votre avis.

En espérant qu'il vous aura plut.

Vampire Junkie


	7. Chapitre 6

la suite avec un peu d'avance !

**CHAPITRE CORRIGE. Désolée pour le précédent qui était bourré de faute.**

**Un grand merci à Ellana-Astoria**

**

* * *

Chapitre 6**

_Une nouvelle fois, nous ne nous étions plus adressé la parole durant le reste du cours._  
Quand il a été l'heure d'aller en histoire, nous marchâmes en silence dans les couloirs du lycée de Forks. Je faisais vraiment mon possible pour oublier que l'année dernière, dans ces mêmes couloirs, nous marchions bras dessus bras dessous ou main dans la main comme un seul être...  
Je soufflai un bon coup, espérant que cela me ferait du bien - d'ailleurs, à part la brûlure engendrée par autant de fragrances humaines, je ne me sentais pas vraiment mieux. Pas tant qu'Edward maintiendrait cette distance polie entre nous; _Au diable la politesse ! Prends-moi dans tes bras Edward ! _pensais-je. On pouvait dire que cette conversation m'avait mise dans tous mes états. Je n'avais pas digéré ce qu'il avait dit- surtout que je n'y avais pas compris grand chose...ou que je ne voulais pas y comprendre grand chose. Et lui semblait si bizarre, presque en.... colère.  
Arrivés en classe, je vis Angéla, j'avais ma place près d'elle dans cette matière, je me dirigeai vers elle et quand je m'installai elle parut surprise. C'est vrai que dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais aimé me mettre au côté d'Edward, pouvoir encore une fois partager un moment avec lui, mais pour le moment, je préférai le laisser se calmer de son côté et réfléchir à la situation.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je.

- Salut, me répondit-elle au moment où Edward allait s'installer à une table libre. Alors comment ça va ? Rajouta-t-elle.

- Ça va, enfin je crois...

-Oui j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, en maths... Tu veux en parler ?

J'aimais parler avec Angéla, je lui faisais confiance et en général, elle me comprenait. Elle n'était pas là pour me juger. Ni pour me sermonner, et encore moins pour aller répéter. Sauf que là, je savais qu'il pouvait nous entendre... Et je n'étais pas vraiment certaine qu'il ai envie de savoir ce qui allait être dit...Oh et puis Zut! Il n'aurait qu'à ne pas écouter aux portes- ou plus précisément dans notre direction.

- Eh bien, un sujet en amenant un autre... j'ai fini par lui avouer que je savais.. qu'il.. tu sais... Qu'il ne ressentait plus de... l'amour pour moi. Et, à vrai dire je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais il est devenu, presque... furieux et m'a balancé que...

-SILENCE! ordonna madame Plane.

Je fis abstraction du professeur qui m'avait légèrement irritée et me concentrai sur la réaction d'Angela. Elle avait à peine écarquillé les yeux et son cœur avait légèrement accéléré durant une dizaine de seconde. Elle finit par me regarder dans les yeux et d'un même mouvement prit une feuille de son bloc note et me répondit donc à l'écrit. Cela me faisait rire qu'elle déjoue l'autorité du professeur. Elle, toujours si sage et sérieuse. Elle finit et me tendit le mot le plus discrètement possible.

J'aimais bien son écriture petite et arrondie, je trouvais qu'elle correspondait à son caractère timide.  
_  
__**Et ensuite?**_

__Furent les seuls mots écrits. Je décidai de ne rien lui cacher.

_**Ensuite, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Et c'est là qu'il s'est emporté et a dit; Pourquoi? Mais parce que c'est toi qui ne m'aimes plus, pas l'inverse!**_

Je lui glissai habilement le mot, et quand elle eut fini de lire elle eu un mouvement imperceptible, voulant se retourner vers Edward, puis se ravisa et empoigna son crayon.  
_  
__**Techniquement parlant, si tu te fies à ce qu'il y a écrit, ça veut dire que lui... t'aime.**_

Et voilà que même Angéla s'y mettait! Il faudrait que je lui présente Alice, elles s'entendraient à merveille ces deux là. Mais je devais avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Mais peut-être avais-je tout simplement mal interprété les choses. Je poussai un soupir de frustration.

_**Je ne crois pas, et toi t'en penses quoi de tout ca ?**_

___**J'ai bien vu la façon dont il te regarde en ce moment, je n'ai pas de doute sur le fait qu'il est amoureux de toi, seulement... J'ai peur pour toi...**_

La façon dont il me regardait ? Ah bon parce qu'il me regardait ? Je n'osai pas me tourner vers lui, même si nous ne parlions pas Angéla et moi, la conversation devait être très claire dans la tête de mon amie. Il devait sûrement suivre la discussion.

_**Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis?**_

**_Je n'en sais trop rien, je ne connais pas Edward, ni son caractère, je pense que tu devrais lui parler, parce que quelque chose n'est pas logique. Il est évident qu'il t'aime mais alors pourquoi était-il parti l'année dernière. Et puis j'ai peur qu'il ne soit obligé de repartir de nouveau et que toi ..._**

_**Oui tu as raison...**_

Ses dernières phrases m'avaient fait vraiment mal au cœur, mais elles étaient vraies, et Angéla avait raison de ne pas me dire seulement ce que je voulais entendre. M'enlever tout espoir était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Être déçue une nouvelle fois, être rejetée. Qu'il parte. Que je reste. Ce serait trop pour moi... Je froissai le papier et le jetai dans la poubelle une fois que Madame Plane fut retourné.

- Bingo, s'enthousiasma mon amie. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, tes réflexes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

_Si tu savais Angéla, si tu savais ! _Pensai-je.

-Tu manges toujours avec Mike et moi ce midi ? me chuchota-t-elle.

Voilà une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas penser ! Mike et Angéla, les jeudis midis ! Mike s'était plaint qu'Angéla passe tout ses midis avec Ben, et que moi je m'éclipsais faisant croire que je mangeais chez Jacob afin de pouvoir jouer le moins souvent la comédie auprès de mes amis. _Toute ta vie est devenue une grande comédie dramatique, ma vieille_. Alors nous lui avions réservé tous nos jeudis midis. Afin de se retrouver un peu tout les trois.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas le moment de m'éloigner du peu d'amis que j'avais, surtout depuis qu'ils m'avaient pardonnée. Même si au fond de moi, je savais que je devrai les quitter un jour, couper complètement les ponts afin qu'ils ne découvrent jamais ma véritable nature. En attendant, je profitais un maximum de cette amitié qu'ils me portaient. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je n'oublie pas de passer chez Jake après les cours. Une discussion s'imposait, et je ne voulais pas rester en froid avec mon meilleur ami, aussi énervant soit-il quand il s'agissait des Cullen.  
Quand nous arrivâmes à la cantine, Mike faisait déjà la queue pour se servir, ainsi qu'Alice juste devant lui. Je me demandais si elle captait ce regard incrédule qu'il lui portait. Edward la rejoignit en nous souhaitant bon appétit, je souris et lui retournai la politesse, Angela le remercia avec tout le sang-froid dont elle était capable. Ex-petit copain de son amie ou pas, il était quand même Edward Cullen, dur de se contrôler avec lui dans les parages ! Voilà à quoi devait ressembler les pensées de mon amie. Je ris face à la mine déconfite qu'elle arborait et elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

- Tu manges avec nous Bella ? s'étonna Mike quand nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur.

- On est jeudi non ? Lui répondis-je, faisant celle qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Oui, ouais ok ... Génial alors, s'étonna-t-il;

Je vis Edward se retourner et lui jeter un regard méprisant, il réagissait peut-être à une des pensées de Mike. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre pour attraper son plateau repas et filer vers une table.  
Je pris une pomme, une part de pizza, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. J'avais un peu honte de faire ça, quel gâchis et dire que des milliers de personnes mouraient de la famine... _Et toi t'es morte tout court, _pensais-je_. _Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même...  
Je vis Alice et Edward prendre eux aussi un plateau de nourriture et entendis Alice dire:

-Tu sais, je crois que même si je me nourrissais, je trouverais tout ça vraiment immangeable.

Je passais devant elle en souriant franchement. Elle avait le chic pour me redonner le sourire..

- Ne fais pas la fine-bouche Alice, lançai-je tout bas.

Elle me tira la langue, je ris, d'un rire vrai, frais, sincère. Angéla me regarda une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois pas comme si elle me _croyait_ folle, mais comme si j_'étais vraiment_ aliénée. A contre cœur, je me détournai et filai vers la table où Mike nous attendait.  
Je m'installai à table de façon à être en face de celle des Cullen. Oui car bizarrement, leur table était restée inoccupée depuis leur départ; la nouvelle année n'y avait rien changé.  
Mike s'activait à manger sa pizza, je lui proposai la mienne, il l'accepta avec grand plaisir.

-Super merci, c'est dingue en ce moment, je meurs de faim! Me dit-il la bouche pleine.

- Oui c'est vrai que tu as pris en bedonne, plaisanta Angéla.

-Hein, sérieux ? S'écria Mike.

-Mais non, mange. Tu te dépenses plus donc tu as besoin de plus de protéines voilà tout, tu es en pleine croissance cher ami. Tu deviens un homme, le rassurai-je.

Angéla rit à gorge déployée et se répétait « _un homme , Mike un homme_ ! » et lui se remit à manger de plus belle, apparemment ravi de ma petite tirade.

-Tu ne manges pas Bella? Me demanda Angéla d'un ton soupçonneux, une fois son hilarité passagère atténuée.

Je me réprimandai en silence, j'aurais dû prendre quelque chose que j'aurais pu cacher.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, répondis-je.

-Ça me rassurerait si tu mangeais quelque chose, rajouta-t-elle néanmoins.

Je cédais finalement, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter d'avantage ou tout simplement laisser s'installer le doute, aussi infime soit-il. J'avais déjà essayé de manger de la nourriture depuis ma transformation, je n'ai plus jamais retenté l'expérience, d'ailleurs Jared avait trouvé ma grimace hilarante, ce jour là, chez Emily. Il n'y avait eu aucun goût, c'était fade, pire que de la terre. _« Heureusement que tu es un vampire, m'avait-elle répondu, j'aurais pu mal le prendre! Puis elle m'avait sourit, d'un sourire touchant et amical. »_

-Si ça peut te rassurer alors, dis-je.

Je pris la bouteille, la dévissai, l'amenai à ma bouche et bus une gorgée.  
_Pooaah! Dégoûtant !_  
Je croquai la pomme, j'avalai sans même mâcher. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais dérangeant. J'avais fait tout ça de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit... Angéla ne prêta plus attention à ce que je mangeais ou non.

-N'est-elle pas _extraordinaire_ ? Entendis-je Edward dire.

Je relevai tout de suite la tête, il ne parlait pas de moi, si ?

-Absolument, renchérit sa sœur qui me faisait un immense sourire.

Je le lui rendis puis détournai la tête, si je faisais trop attention à eux, mon envie de les rejoindre deviendrait de plus en plus irrésistible. Je restai un petit moment à contempler les fissures sur le mur à repenser à... La voix d'Angéla me sortit de mes pensées.

- Vas-y me, dit Angéla, sans même me regarder.

Est-ce que je m'étais exprimée à voix haute ?

- Pardon?

- Vas-y, tu en meurs d'envie. Mike s'en remettra, n'est-ce pas Mike ?

L'intéressé leva la tête de son magazine. Il avait un magazine, mais quand est-ce qu'il l'avait sorti? Mon petit moment en compagnie de mes secrètes pensées se serait-il éternisé ?

- Aucun problème.

Il replongea le regard tout de suite dans son torchon qui lui servait de lecture.

-Vous êtes sûrs? Nos jeudis sont sacrés en général...

C'est Angéla qui répondit:

- C'est le nouveau numéro d'Auto-moto, Mike ne se rendrait même pas compte d'une éventuelle fusillade.

-Oui, mais toi ?

- Moi je vais appeler Ben, j'avais envie d'aller au ciné ce weekend, j'organiserai ça avec lui.

-Merci Angéla, je t'adore. A plus tard Mike...

Il ne me répondit même pas. Ah les garçons !

* * *

Voilà, comme le chapitre 5 était plus court que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué, j'ai décidé de poster le 6 avant la date de prévue.

Je tiens aussi à vous signalé que ma nouvelle correctrice s'est pris des vacances en Allemagne, donc je ne suis pas certaine de posté ce weekend

Sinon je pourrai toujours faire un effort pour corrigé moi-même.

Bref, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu

**Vampire Junkie**


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7 COMPLET**

Merci à toutes mes lectrices et à vos reviews qui font toujours énormément plaisir.

** chamalow1512 Lovellly katner Artistaa Enaalya Liki0da Mrs Esmee Cullen **

Dans cette partie : Edward + Bella, le come Back.

* * *

Quand j'arrivai à la table de mes Cullens préférés, la chaise près d'Edward était déjà tirée. Signe du destin ou acte prémédité ? Bon, au pire il me dirait de me décaler, je grimaçai à l'idée. Ce dont je doutais d'ailleurs, après tout, Edward était un gentleman.

-J'étais sûre que tu allais venir, me lança Alice, aux anges.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, répliquais-je.

Elle s'esclaffa, s'adressant les regards mi-surpris mi-effarés de centaine d'élèves.

-Au fait, tu as bien mangé ? Me taquina-t-elle.

Je restais concentrée sur Alice et son sourire taquin qui me dévoilait l'intégralité d'une rangée de dent incroyablement blanche et vraisemblablement aiguisée. Je sentis un frisson parcourir les tables alentours. Elle dût ressentir le changement d'atmosphère elle aussi car elle me sourit d'un sourire si innocent, que la simple idée qu'elle puisse être une prédatrice imbattable ne traverserait même pas l'esprit d'un individu normalement constitué.

-Un vrai délice, blaguai-je en lui envoyant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.

Puis, bizarrement un silence gêné s'installa.

Je sentais, sans lever les yeux de mes ongles qui traçaient des arabesques sur le bois écaillé de la table, le regard insistant d'Edward. Je levai les yeux vers Alice, espérant qu'elle puisse m'être un terme à cette situation plus que gênante. Apparemment elle aussi remarqua que quelque chose clochait, ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais en voyant son expression perplexe. Puis Elle me sourit et se tourna vers son frère

-Eh bien Edward, tu n'es pas très loquace, pourtant ta Bella est avec nous. Tu devrais être content.

Je me raidis, prête à encaisser le coup. C'est ce que Alice appelait, donner un coup de main ? Non mais elle va pas bien ? Ou bien ça leur fait plaisir au Cullen de me voir souffrir ? Mais pourqu...

-Je le suis, dit-il, coupant court à mes pensées tumultueuses.

Je me retournai vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Avais-je bien entendu ? Avais-je, vraiment, bien entendu ? Le contraire semblerait impossible mais... La folie peut toucher les vampires, j'en suis convaincue. Sauf que le sourire qu'il m'adressait me faisait bien comprendre que je n'avais rien inventé. Il me sourit encore, je baissai la tête ,souriant moi aussi.

-Ah l'amour ! s'exclama Alice.

-Alice..., nous grondâmes, Edward et moi, comme une seule personne.

Nous nous regardâmes, joyeuse surprise dans le regard.

-Quelle synchronisation dites moi ! Au fait, Je n'ai pas arrêté de vous surveiller toute la matinée, et j'ai vu ...

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher je suppose, la coupa Edward.

-Et j'ai vu que vous aviez prévu de vous voir, continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à la remarque, tu pourrais passer à la maison Bella. Après les cours ça te va ?

Haha! Pensaisje . Elle n'avait pas vu que j'avais l'intention de voir Jacob après les cours, et cela me faisait rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? Me demanda Edward, un sourcil interrogateur levé.

-Rien, je me disais juste que je trouvais cela amusant qu'Alice ne voit pas les loups-garous, j'avais prévu d'aller voir Jacob après les cours, et tu ne l'as pas vu.

Edward rit aussi mais d'un rire un peu nerveux, bizarre...

- Et bien moi je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans, s'offusqua sa sœur, c'est très déroutant de voir son don impuissant face à certaines choses.

Choses ? _Certaines choses ?_

- Certaines personnes, la corrigeai-je.

- Oui si tu le dis. En attendant pour moi, ce sont toujours des gros chiens. Alice poussa un soupir dégouté et se concentra de nouveau sur la barre de céréale qu'elle s'amusait à émietter.

J'étais un peu outrée qu'elle dise ça de mes protecteurs, venant d'eux, les insultes - buveurs de sang, parasites ect- j'y étais habituée mais là...

-Alice, dit Edward calmement, ces gros chiens comme tu dis ont sauvé la vie de Bella, nous devrions les remercier.

J'étais heureuse qu'il prenne mon parti. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur mes lèvre...

-Cela dit, rajouta-t-il, je n'aime pas beaucoup te savoir en leur compagnie Bella... Tu fais ce que tu veux, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, je n'ai aucun droit sur toi, seulement j'ai... J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Sourire qui ne tarda pas à se faner. Il avait prononcé cette phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour me montrer qu'il était sincère.

-Tu t'es toujours beaucoup trop inquiété pour moi, lui dis-je, émue. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ne me feront aucun mal. Je passerai ce soir, quand Charlie dormira, rajoutai-je à l'attention d'Alice sans lâcher des yeux ceux d'Edward.

Nous nous regardâmes ainsi très longtemps, lui essayait de lire ce qu'il ne pouvait entendre dans mes yeux et moi essayant de le lui transmettre.  
J'avais tellement envie qu'il m'entende à ce moment précis, j'avais envie qu'il sache à quel point je l'aimais sans que je n'ai à le dire à haute voix, comme ça, si cet amour n'était pas réciproque je serais un peu moins abattue car je n'aurais rien dit, juste pensé...  
Je voulais tellement qu'il sache...  
___JE T'AIME EDWARD! JE T'AIME JE T'AI TOUJOURS AIME! _me mis-je à hurler dans ma tête, tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de mon crâne s'était étirée. Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient avoir des migraines. ___JE T'AIME, JE T'AIME, JE T'AIME!_  
Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer, j'essayai de faire passer dans mes yeux l'amour que j'avais pour lui.  
******Je T'aime, **dis-je une dernière fois, la tête en compote. Quelle impression bizarre, c'tait bien la première fois que je me sentais... fatiguée.  
Il écarquilla les yeux, et lâcha un hoquet de stupeur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, me dit-il soudain, les yeux flamboyant de bonheur.

Il prit alors mon visage entre ses mains d'un geste si vif que je doutai qu'il fusse vu par les petits curieux qui suivaient la scène. Puis, balayant toute mes pensées d'un seul coup, ses derniers mots vinrent me tétanisaient. Je sentis ce feu en moi de nouveau crépiter sous ses doigts.

- Je t'ai entendue Bella, j'ai entendu tes pensées!

Son visage n'était qu'à seulement deux centimètres du mien, alors franchement qu'il ait entendu mes pensées m'importait peu à ce moment précis.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plait, m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe Edward? dit Alice.

Une bouffée d'irritation me traversa, comment pouvait-elle gâcher un moment aussi parfait?

- Edward ! Insista-t-elle.

-Prends ton mal en patience, Alice, lui répondit-il sans me lâcher des yeux. Reparle-moi Bella, s'il te plait.

J'aimerais bien mais...

-Comment? Lui dis-je

Il réfléchit une minute, puis me relâcha, je lui pris les mains, de nouveau je ne comprenais pas ce rejet

-Ce n'est pas grave, me dit-il, j'ai peut-être imaginé.

Non ! Non, non et non je l'aimais et il avait dit « Moi aussi ». je ne lacherai pas l'affaire. Pas cette fois.

-Edward...

Rien. Aucune réaction.

-Edward, je t'ai... commençais-je, m'arrêtant, les mots me brulant la bouche. Ils rêvaient d'en sortir.

- Ecoute, repris-je, tu n'as pas imaginé, je l'ai pensée très fort en espérant que tu le verrais dans mes yeux... Mes paroles s'achevèrent dans un soupir désespéré, au moment où il se retournai vers moi.

Puis je ne sais qu'elle expression il vit sur mon visage car il me prit dans ses bras, dans une se ses étreintes qui m'ont tellement fait rêver lors de mes nuits d'humaine. Je nichai ma tête dans son coup, beau blanc lisse, parfait. J'inspirai à fond son odeur, baladant mon nez sur celui-ci. Une nouvelle faim me titillant le corps et la bouche. Bizarre, je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant... Une faim ? une faim... de lui ?  
Il frissonna clairement sous l'assaut de la caresse que lui prodiguait mon nez sur sa peau et me détacha un peu de lui.  
Il m'embrassa le front...

-Je t'aime, me chuchota-t-il.

... puis le nez...

-Depuis toujours, continua-t-il.

... les joues ensuite.

- Et pour toujours, renchérit-il.

Puis il déposa un léger baiser, tel un souffle sur mes lèvres. A partir de là plus rien ne comptait, j'aurais voulu plus, bien plus, mais il se recula et regarda sa sœur avec amour.

-Oui tu avais raison, lui dit-il en réponse à une des pensées de sa sœur.

-Bien sûr que j'avais raison, répondit-elle, j'ai toujours raison. Et il était temps d'ailleurs.

Cela eut pour effet de me sortir de mon petit paradis sur Terre. Je me retournai vers elle, en veillant à garder une main sur la nuque d'Edward et l'autre dans sa main à lui. A l'expression de bonheur pure et triomphant qu'elle affichait, je me retenais de lui envoyer une jolie petite réplique provocatrice.

Elle rit de bon cœur, et nous fîmes de même. A ce moment la sonnerie de la fin de la pause de midi retentit.  
Ce n'est qu'au moment où nous nous levions avec Edward, main dans la main ,que je me rendis compte, que toutes, absolument toutes les personnes de la cafétéria avaient les yeux rivés sur nous. En général je ne m'en préoccupais pas, mais là c'était différent. J'avais des centaines de paires d'yeux sur moi, j'étais prise d'angoisse. Edward se raidit et se pencha à mon oreille.

-Je suis désolé, me murmura Edward, je suis là...

Sa voix m'aida à reprendre le dessus, je n'avais aucune raison de paniquer, aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait la vérité. Nous n'avions pas à nous cacher. Nous nous aimions et c'était ce qui importait. Et puis, la situation ressemblait de près à celle du début de notre relation... J'inspirai encore une fois son odeur que j'aimais tant.

-Ils vont s'en remettre, lui dis-je en l'entrainant vers la porte de sortie, il posa une main sur ma taille, un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Comme la première fois...

- Bon, on se voit à la fin des cours les amoureux, nous lança Alice assez fort pour que plusieurs personnes l'entendent.

- A plus Alice, dis-je en faisant abstraction des commentaires désobligeants de certains.

- A tout à l'heure, la salua Edward.

Nous nous dirigions vers le gymnase pour nos 2 heures de sport. Une aura de bonheur nous englobant...

* * *

**SECONDE PARTIE**

Nous nous dirigions vers le gymnase pour nos deux heures de sport. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je marchais dans le couloir de mon lycée avec mon... petit-copain ? Dans la forme, oui certe... Mais dans le fond Edward était plus, bien plus que mon simple petit copain. Déjà humaine il représentait tout mon univers. Aujourd'hui, il est devenu mon centre de gravité. Ne serais-je pas un vampire que je me serais demandée si je n'avais pas subi ce phénomène d'imprégnation. Au plus profond de moi, même si du temps a passé et que ma mémoire s'est en partie effacée, je n'oublierai jamais la fascination que j'ai éprouvée pour le grand, beau et ténébreux Edward Cullen. Qui aurait pu penser, que moi, Bella Swan, fille du shériff du conté allait réussir, là où des dizaines avaient échouées. À mes côtés, un bras placé sur mes épaules, nos doigts entrelacés, nos âmes connectées, nous marchions sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait autour. De nouveau la véracité de mes propos me stupéfiât... Plus rien ne comptait, du moment qu'il était là. Et cette fois rien ne nous séparerait, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Nous étions parfaitement compatibles, aucune gêne, aucune peur de faire du mal à l'autre en le serrant trop fortement, rien de mauvais -même pas les regards incrédules qui nous sont adressés- que du bonheur. ... J'en ris de bienêtre

-Tu partages la plaisanterie ?

Son haleine à la base de mon coup, son chuchotement dans le creux de mon oreille, son sourire marqué sur son visage...

-Tu es là, Edward. Tu es là. lui répondis-je, l'air d'une parfaite imbécile.

Ce furent les seuls mots que je trouvais nécessaires de prononcer. Si simples et si profonds à la fois. Ils voulaient dire beaucoup, et je savais qu'il me comprendrait plus que Edward, Soudain, il s'arrêta, m'entraînant avec lui, et me fit face, son regard doré plongé dans le mien. Soudé au mien. Inséparable du mien. Il était la fenêtre à travers laquelle son âme était mise à nue, et dont moi seule pouvait être la spectatrice.

-Je suis là aussi longtemps que tu voudras encore de moi... me murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, soudain la voix hésitante et pleine de sentiment, il continua. J'ai... j'ai tellement de chose à te dire ma Bella, tellement d'excuse, non bien plus, à te pré sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je n'arriverai pas à me retenir très longtemps. _-Il m'entraîna dans l'angle du couloir, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes - Dos au murs, il me cachait de la vue des petits curieux et pencha sa tête encore vers moi, une de ses mains dans les miennes et l'autre, prêt de ma tête le soutenant face à moi. _ Quand je t'ai fait croire ne plus t'aimer, quand j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu me croyais et que tu avais compris que je te quittais... comment as-tu pût me croire? Comment? Avec toute les fois où j'avais juré t'aimer... -_ Suppliant, il était devenu suppliant à un tel point que Dieu en personne lui aurait accordé la rédemption-;_ Je me suis haïs chaque heures de chaque jours de chaque mois,_- il martelait les mots de tant de culpabilité de peine de tristesse, de … douleur.-_ Tout le temps où j'étais éloigné de toi._ - je voulais dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qu'il arrête de me faire souffir en se faisant du mal, il pausa un doigt sur ma bouche puis reprit-_ Tout le temps où j'ai était éloigner de toi, j'ai crût mourir, j'aurais préféré mourir d'ailleurs, cela aurait été moins douloureux. Je me suis laissé noyer par la tristesse, je ne supportais plus la compagnie de qui que ce soit... Toutes les fois où je fermais les yeux je voyais ton visage, celui d'un ange... -_ Venant de la part d'un ange en personne...-_ et je me rappelais les raisons de mon départ. Je voulais que tu vives, que tu ais une vie, un mari, des enfants, puis qu'un jour au bout de quelques décennies, Dieu décide que ta place est à ses côtés et que tu t'envole ainsi vers le ciel. Moi dans ta vie, ca n'aurait jamais été possible, alors j'ai décidé de mourir pour que toi tu vives... Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Laurent... Et quand j'ai apprit ce qu'il t'avait fait, ça a été pire que tout, j'étais persuadé que tu ne voudrais plus jamais entendre parler de moi, que je n'avais plus qu'à me rendre chez les Volturis...

Là c'en fut trop. J'avais senti l'émotion me gagnait tout le long de son discours, si douce et terrifiante à la fois. Douce car cette émotion représentait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi, si terrifiante car elle signifiait toute la douleur qu'il en a découlé... J'utilisais ma force d'immortelle pour retirer son doigt de mes lèvres qui ne les avait pas quitté, nous faire pivoter sur place et le plaquais contre le mur, de façon à ce que se soit moi qui ai les commandes, me retrouvant à la place qu'il occupait un dixième de second plus tôt. Un bruit sourd vint faire écho au corps d'Edward se faisant collé au mur avec force, se prolongeant le long des couloirs adjacents. Je le sentis frémir sous ma poigne, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser passer ce qu'il venait de dire sans rien faire. Je me souvenais très bien ce qu'impliquais une rencontre avec les Volturis... Mémoire d'humaine ou pas, c'est un cas très sérieux, dont je n'ose même pas imaginer les effets dévastateurs que cela aurait put causés...

-Tu n'as pas le droit, articulais-je péniblement. Je sentais toute la douleur du monde me pénétrait de toute part en imaginanant qu'il aurait pu ne pas être là aujourd'hui. Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de penser ça ! J'abattis mon poing sur sa poitrine, plus dans un geste de suplication que pour lui faire vraiment mal, il grimaça néanmoins... peu m'importait. Te tuer Edward, te suicider ? C'est ça, le suicide? Non mais à quoi tu pense ? Tu as réfléchis à Esmée et Carlisle, tes frères et sœurs. Ou même à moi. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres, je fermais les yeux, désireuse de retrouver mon calme.

- Je pensais que tu... essaya-t-il de se justifier.

- Tais-toi Soufflais-je fatiguée de l'entendre dire qu'il était désolée, Je t'en prie, tais-toi.

Ma respiration était complètement désordonnée, j'avais du mal à inhaler, mes yeux me piquaient, c'était comme si...

-Ne pleurs pas mon amour ,me murmura Edward, la culpabilité faisant de nouveau partie des intonations dans ses paroles. Je sentis un doigt m'éfleurait la peau des pomettes et remontait vers mes yeux clos.

Alors c'était ça, je pleurais?  
Puis, son doigt se fit main et sa main crocheta ma nuque pour m'attirait à lui, me serrant dans une étreinte forte et pleine d'amour. Je m'abandonnais dans ses bras, inhalant exagérément son odeur, me purifiant de lui. Comblant la tristesse qui m'avait submergé sentis Edward me réconfortait encore, caressant délicatement mon dos, mes cheveux, mes épaules, en des gestes infiniment tendres. Sa tête qui reposait sur la mienne se déplaça et il vint se réfugier dans mon coup, y déposant un chaste baiser avant de reprendre la parole.

- Maintenant, la seule chose que je veux savoir, c'est Est-ce que tu es prête à me reprendre... me pardonner, et passer... le reste de notre existence ensemble. Je jure de t'aimer comme personne n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un, Bella. Chaque jours et chaque nuits jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais été une grande fan des déclérations à l'eau de rose que l'on peut voir dans n'importe quelle série pour adolescent, mais celle qu'il venait de me faire, avait des sous entendus si.. profonds, si.. solennels. Un mot vint à me percuter de plein fouet. Promesse. Edward me faisait une promesse, et la détermination qu'il affichait dans son regard, le ton catégorique, ferme et sur de lui ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose... La véracité de ses propos et la force de conviction brûlait son âme, incendiait la mienne. Au final, est-ce que, moi, Bella Swan j'aurai droit au bonheur, au vrai ?Je l'avais déjà bien fait attendre et la suprise d'un telle déclaration passée, je passai une main sur le visage d'Edward, il ferma les yeux sous la caresse. J'approchai mon visage doucement du sien et murmurai, presque contre ses lèvres:

- Je t'aime et je veux t'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours, pour ce qui est de te pardonné... Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, donc je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

Et je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'eus tout d'abord aucune réaction, me contentant de savourer les sensations que j'avais cru à jamais perdues. Puis Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et il m'embrassa, légèrement comme plus tôt, comme une caresse intime. Le simple effleurement de nos deux chaires qui c'étaient manquées. Puis, plus nos haleines se mélangeaient, plus ce baiser devenait passionné. Je goutais à une nouveau Edward, tout en volupté, tout en passion, tout en promesse d'amour. Voilà ce que représentait ce baiser. Une promesse d' lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson d'une façon complètement naturelle, les miennes épousaient la forme des siennes les enflammant au passage. L'assaut des émotions m'empêcher de penser de manière cohérente, la seule chose que je savais c'était qu'il était à moi pour l'éternité. Nos respirations s'étaient accélérées... La sensation du souffle d'Edward sur ma peau, sur mes lèvres m'arracha une série de frisson auquels je sentis le sourire victorieux de mon amant ou du moins futur, sur ses lèvres. Frissons auquels ma langue, toute émoustillée de faire de nouvelle rencontre, alla tracer les contours des lèvres d'Edward. A partir du moment où nos langues son entrée en contact, tout s'était emballé. C'était tellement différent que dans mes souvenirs, tellement plus fort. Je me rends comptes que jamais nous n'avions eu pareils attouchements, et combien nous avions manqué de plaisir, ou du moins pour lui... Très vite la situation accéléra. Le monde se réduisait à nos respirations haletantes, nos langues dansant un ballet qui de innocent passa à indécent. Mes mains cherchaient sa nuque, la crochetait. Mes doigts se sont enfouis dans ses cheveux le collant à moi d'avantage même si cela paraissait impossible. Sa bouche, la mienne, les notres ensemble, de plus en plus entreprenante.

Frissons. Sensations grisantes. Désir. Plaisir. Amour.

Nous restâmes ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il décolla ses lèvres des miennes. Cette réaction me choqua et provoqua en moi un vive sentiment d'abandon et de vide, là, au creux de mon coeur, mon corps et mon âme. Puis sans que je ne comprenne, il me porta dans ses bras,un bras glissé derrière mes genoux, l'autre sur mon dos et traversa les couloirs vides de monde en un souffle, que personne n'aurait pu ne serait-ce que entre-percevoir, le courant d'air qu'il laissa derrière nous.. J'avais été tellement absorbée par notre conversation, que je n'avais même pas remarquée que tous les élèves étaient allés en classe. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire nous nous trouvions dans le parking du lycée, appuyés à sa Volvo rutilante.

- Quelqu'un venait, tu n'as pas entendu? Me dit-il voyant l'expression interrogatrice sur mon visage. Le regard noircit par le dé vis le même regard dans mes yeux à travers le reflet que me renvoyait ses prunelles.

-Non, j'étais trop... occupée. Dis-je en rigolant et serte... quelque peu gêner. J'étais un vampire après tout, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de me faire... Surprendre.  
Il rit lui aussi et poursuivit, moi toujours bien là où j'étais, dans ses bras protecteurs le visage levé vers lui.

- De toute façon il est bien trop tard pour aller en cours, nous pourrions quitter le lycée plus tôt... Et puis... il n'est pas l'endroit approprié pour... ce genre de chose..

C'est dans ce moment que je me dis que je ne regrette absolument pas de ne plus pouvoir rougir. Je décidais de me concentrer sur les traits de sa mâchoire avant de répondre d'une voix calme et posée.

- Tu as raison, partons avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne .

Mais pour aller où ? Me demandais-je. Chez moi ? Dans la forêt ?

-Veux-tu aller à la villa ? Me proposa-t-il

-Maintenant ? m'étonnais-je, je ne savais pas si j'étais encore prête à affronter les autres membres de la famille. Non j'ai une meilleure idée, souris-je.

Je lui emboîtais le pas, nous courûmes très vite et sans bruit, ne laissant qu'un courant d'air derrière nous, afin que personne ne puisse nous voir, nous percevoir devrais-je dire. Il me suivait se demandant où je l'emmenais, et moi préférant garder le secret jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne de lui même. Je pris la direction des bois il vint me tenir la main en courant, ce geste affectueux ne freinait en rien notre rythme. Encore une fois, la sensation de bien-être m'envahit. Je sentais mon corps saturé de bonheur, j'avais envie d'hurler au monde entier ma joie. Mais moi, égoiste, je préférai la garder pour moi. Le sourire en coin qu'il a quand il goûtait à la vitesse vertigineuse de notre course endiablée se dessina sur ses lèvres. Affreusement craquant, terriblement sexy, véritable appel à la luxure. Pense à autre chose Bella ! Me sermonais-je. J'aimais moi aussi cette vitesse, nous avions l'impression de voler ainsi. Ne touchant le sol que de rares fois pour se donner de l'élan. La pluie se mit à tombée, j'aimais aussi cette sensation que j'avais à son contact, c'était agréable. Je me retournais vers Edward, qui me détaillait...

-Qu'Est-ce que tu regarde comme ça? m'étonnais-je, face à ce regard emplie d'admiration qu'il m'adressait.

-Toi mon amour... murmura-t-il.

-Tu me trouve changer ? Plus... jolie ?

-Tu as toujours était bien plus que « jolie », ce n'est pas ça, tu es tellement... naturelle, comme si tu avais déjà des dizaines d'années et pas seulement quelques mois... Comment est-ce possible?

- Je ne comprends pas, je devrais être comment normalement?

- Comme n'importe quel nouveau-né..

Je stoppais net, dans l'élan il avança d'une bonne dizaine de mètre avant de revenir vers moi..._ Un nouveau-né, c'est quoi ça un nouveau né ?_

-Un nouveau-né? Répétais-je, en me remettant à courir, nous étions presque arriver, il me sourit quand il comprit que l'on se dirigeait vers la clairière, notre clairière...

- Oui, Jasper t'expliquera, il est notre expert en la matière...

Son sourire s'effaça, je compris pourquoi... La dernière foi que j'avais vu Jasper, il avait essayé de me tuer... Quand nous débouchâmes sur la clairière, Edward m'attira à lui par la taille, il s'installa dans l'herbe mouillée... Je m'allongeais près de lui, ma tête sur son épaule, mes jambes entremêlées aux siennes, tandis que ses bras se refermaient autour de moi, j'emprisonnais sa taille dans les , nous restâmes ainsi à regarder les nuages, ainsi que la pluie qui se déversait sur nous, nous étions complètement trempés, mais ce n'était pas grave, maintenant plus rien ne serait grave, tant que nous serions tout les deux...Je jouais avec les boutons de sa chemise pendant que lui faisait danser une mèche de mes cheveux la rapportant à son nez, humant mon parfum...

- Est-ce que ça te manques? Lui demandais-je.

- Quoi donc ? Il parut vraiment surpris de ma question.

- Tout, mon odeur, ma chaleur...mes mots restèrent en suspend un instant.

J'avais peur qu'il soit nostalgique du passé. Qu'il ai perdu ce qui faisait qu'il ai été attaché à moi.

- Ton odeur est très proche de celle que tu avais étant humaine. Il huma mes cheveux et rajouta, la différence c'est que maintenant elle est exquise et non alléchante. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle... m'envoute. Je me sens inéxorablement attiré par ton odeur, c'est la plus belle sensation qu'il m'ai été donné de vivre. Je crois que j'arriverai toujours à la reconnaître, même au milieu de centaines de fragrances différentes. Tu sens encore meilleur mouillée... Pour ce qui est de ta chaleur, tu es tiède... ( comme moi, je ne le trouvais pas froid...) Mon corps tout entier déborde de joie, si tu savais l'effet que ça me fait...J'ai l'impression que c'est mal que je sois autant comblé...

Je souris interieurement en pensant que c'est exactement ce que je ressentais vis à vis de lui.

-Il n'y a rien de mal là dedans, répliquais-je en me redressant sur mon coude de façon à pouvoir l'admirer.

Que faisait-il ? Il se plaignait de son bonheur ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Tu es magnifique, me dit-il en enroulant sa main sur ma pour changer de sujet, un point pour toi Cullen.

- Tu as de la chance, il y a quelques mois j'avais les yeux rouges, c'était affreux...Je grimaçais et il étira la ride qui devrait s'être creusée entre mes sourcils du bout des doigts.

- Rien n'est affreux quand c'est de toi qu'il sagit ,me murmura-t-il.

Je m'approchais de lui afin de pouvoir l'embrasser quand je sentis son téléphone portable vibré dans sa poche. Il n'y fit pas attention mais moi avec regret je déposais un baiser sur sa paume et m'assis près de lui pour qu'il puisse répondre.

-Ça pourrait être important, lui dis-je. Il grogna, je m'esclaffais.

Il vérifia le numéro et décrocha:

-J'éspère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger, Alice, grogna-t-il, je lui donnai une tape sur la main.

- Je te signale que tu as prit les clef de la voiture, mon cher et je dois rentrer à la maison, entendis-je Alice Dire au bout du fil.

- Et je suppose que tu n'aurais pas pu y aller à pied, la coupa-t-il.

- Et j'ai vu aussi que Charlie allait venir récupérer Bella dans 8 minutes car elle n'a pas de voiture, il pleut des cordes et il nevoulait pas la laisser renter chez elle à pied siffla-t-elle, outrée du ton qu'employait par Edward..

Voilà ce que j'avais oublié.. Charlie !

* * *

Et voilà !

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant tardé ? J'ai décidé d'allonger mes textes, étant donné que plusieurs d'entre vous les trouvaient trop courts. Et puis c'est mieux ainsi...

Bon et bien à bientôt.

**Vampire Junkie**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello, hello !**

J'ai hésité à publié ce chapitre, j'ai vu que très peu ont réagit à la seconde partie du chapitre 7... aurais-je mal tourner l'histoire lors de son écriture ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà pour mes lectrices fidèles =)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

CHARLIE, je me remis debout très vite, entraînant Edward avec moi.

Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'il était censé venir me chercher ? La simple présence d'Edward me faisait oublier tout le monde qui nous entourait, la voilà la réponse.

-Excuse-moi Alice, tu as eu raison de nous appeler, nous serons là dans une minute, il coupa la communication et me lança un regard désespéré.

_Moi aussi _je mourrais d'envie de rester encore avec lui, dans ses bras, dans la tranquillité... Je me rapprochai de lui et l'enlaçait, nichant ma tête dans son cou et y déposant mes lèvres en un baiser plein d'amour. Il me serra plus étroitement et inspira très fort mon odeur.

-Ce n'est pas en m'embrassant de la sorte que je vais te laisser filer... me dit-il, un de ses doigts caressant ma peau au niveau des hanches, simple geste qui eu l'effet d'une bombe sur moi... Je respirai bien profondément afin de réussir à m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le bon moment pour ça.

-Ce n'est que partie remise, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer, murmurai-je, plus pour moi que pour lui d'ailleurs.

-Pour toujours et à jamais, enchaina-t-il.

Je me détachai de lui, et un sourire joueur sur les lèvres, je détalai aussi vite que je le pus.  
Quand j'arrivai à l'orée de la forêt, quelques petites secondes après mon départ, il y était déjà, nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-C'est ... Comment as-tu fait pour être aussi rapide ? Je veux dire,je ne t'ai même pas... je ne trouvai même plus les mots pour afficher mon admiration.

-Je doute que je puisse appeler cela un don, mais disons que j'ai toujours fait preuve d'une rapidité bien au dessus de la moyenne vampirique... – Son sourire s'élargit au moment où je me jetais sur lui, entrainant par la même occasion l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé. Cela eut au moins le mérite de me rappeler que nous n'étions plus loin du lycée et que le fracas de l'arbre n'avait pas dû passer

inaperçu. –

-Oups, soufflai-je.

Son rire mélodieux résonna dans ma tête, m'emplissant de bonheur. Il se releva, moi toujours accroché à lui, mes jambes entourant son bassin.

Une sonnerie retentit non loin de là, et il me relâcha à regret. Nous sortîmes rapidement du couvert des arbres et rejoignîmes Alice qui nous attendait près de la Volvo, sous un immense parapluie noir.

-Deux minutes plus tard et c'est Charlie qui aurait vu ce pauvre arbre se faire déraciner par des vampires inconscients. La discrétion mes amis, la discrétion ! nous accusa-t-elle.

Le magnifique sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres démentait la dureté de ses paroles.

-Oh Mon Dieu, Bella, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

Je regardai mon reflet dans la voiture. J'avais des feuilles dans mes cheveux trempés, en désordre ainsi que de la terre sur le dos de ma veste, sur les genoux, sur les mains, même sur la joue ! Mais ce qui me marqua le plus, furent le sourire radieux et les yeux pétillants qu'arboraient mon visage.

J'essayai d'enlever tout ca, sans grand succès. Pour mes cheveux ça allait, je les attrapai et fis un chignon. Pour ce qui était de ma veste, rien à faire il faudrait que je la mette à la machine en rentrant. Et en ce qui concernait mon humeur, et bien, au rythme où c'était parti, je devrai m'y habituer.

- Tu es magnifique...

Edward vint se placer derrière moi, les bras enroulés autour de ma taille, la bouche tellement près de mon oreille que je savourai l'effluve de son haleine et la beauté de son ténor. Je fermai les yeux d'extase.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Et puis, si ça continue, les élèves de ce lycée vont finir par avoir une attaque générale.

Je rouvrais les yeux, intriguée par ses paroles. Je contemplai une dernière fois Edward et moi, enlacés, sur le reflet de la Volvo et me détournai pour me retrouver devant les regards exorbités des trois quarts des adolescents présents sur le parking. Même les voitures qui avaient commencé à partir s'étaient arrêtées. Les murmures des conversations vinrent m'agacer l'oreille. Sur ce, je décidai d'envoyer un sourire éblouissant à la ronde.

Comme une sonnerie de fin de cours, tout le monde se remit en action et très vite plus personne ne fit réellement attention à nous ( en apparence du moins ).

- Il arrive, annonça Alice, que mon petit numéro avait entrainée dans un fou rire étouffé.

Je tendis l'oreille, puis petit à petit j'entendis le bruit du moteur de Charlie s'approcher. Je me retournai vers Edward et lui lança un regard d'excuse... Si Charlie le voyait, il allait être hors de lui, je préférais lui expliquer les choses avant.

- Je comprends, me dit Edward en me tendant la main. Entre nous, les paroles étaient superflues. L'amour que nous échangions était notre langage.

Je m'en emparais, vins vers lui et l'embrassai tendrement. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie Charlie, donc je me détachai de lui, ébouriffai les cheveux d'Alice et partis en direction de l'entrée du parking.

C'était si dur de me séparer de lui, je trouvai mon self-contrôle remarquable, résister à ce désir d'être près de lui, de l'embrasser...

- A ce soir Bella! Entendis-je Alice dire.

Je lui répondis d'un signe de main.

Le parking était presque vide, tout le monde s'était dépêché de rentrer chez lui, je n'avais pas revu Angéla depuis le midi, j'espérais qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre moi ou autre chose...

Je vis Charlie arriver, il se gara devant moi, je respirai un bon coup et montai dans la voiture.

- Bonjour Papa, lui lançai-je, feignant l'enthousiasme.

Il ne répondit pas, donc il était au courant.

Le trajet me sembla interminable, le silence et la tension palpable y étaient pour quelque chose. Très bien. Charlie ne voulait pas parler, je n'allais pas l'y forcer.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, je décidais de monter me changer quand mon père s'interposa et me dit légèrement trop fort à mon goût:

- Où tu vas comme ca ?

- Dans ma chambre, lançai-je d'un ton un peu aigre.

- Je voudrais avoir une conversation avec toi d'abord.

- Très bien, je t'écoute. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et me remit droite sur mes hanches, déterminée.

Il parut un peu déstabilisé. Quel monstre étais-je pour infliger cela à mon père ? La culpabilité me submergea.

- Viens, je vais te faire un café pour te réchauffer, il fait un froid de canard tu trouves pas ? Dis-je d'une voix plus douce en allant vers la cuisine.

- Heu... Oui c'est vrai, répondit-il, confus. Forks quoi...

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, je m'assis en face. Après un court silence, il retira son blouson de shérif quand il se rendit compte qu'il le portait encore.

Puis il respira un bon coup, but une gorgée de café brûlant et se lança:

- Bon écoute Bella, tu dois être au courant de... Enfin tu sais...

- Du retour des Cullen, dis-je à sa place, le soulageant de ce poids.

Mauvaise idée.

Il écarquilla les yeux puis reprit, s'empourprant au fur et à mesure:

- Je t'interdis de revoir Edward Cullen, tu m'entends Bella, je te l'interdis !

Je m'attendais à quelque chose de ce genre, je ne réagis donc pas, ce qui le déstabilisa et il répéta :

- Tu m'entends? Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ce garçon, tant que tu vivras sous mon toit tu m'obéiras.

- Très bien papa... commençai-je.

- Très bien ? – La surprise se lisait clairement sur son visage. Je m'en voulais de lui faire ça, vraiment. – Bon... Je suis bien content que tu comprennes. Il ne t'a rien apporté de bon tu sais, alors c'est mieux pour toi de ne plus l'approcher. Tu pourras revoir Alice bien entendu...

- Je déménagerai dans ce cas, finis-je.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je me levai et montai dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec mon père, mais je le connaissais et je savais qu'il allait prendre la bonne décision face à cet ultimatum. Et puis de toutes façons, je ne comptais pas vraiment déménager, mais s'il fallait en arriver là... L'éventualité de pouvoir vivre avec Edward me remplit d'excitation tout à coup.

Je me douchai rapidement, mes cheveux en avaient bien besoin et si je voulais aller voir Jake, le mieux pour moi était qu'il ne sente pas l'odeur d'Edward mélangée avec délice à la mienne. Il me ferait une crise... Je me changeai, puis descendis. Charlie s'était posté devant la porte, prêt à m'empêcher de partir. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas en colère, plutôt effrayé. Ca me fit mal au cœur de le voir ainsi.

- Je sais que tu es majeur, mais ne pars pas Bella, on trouvera une solution... commença-t-il, vraisemblablement paniqué à l'idée de me voir partir.

Je lui souris et répondis:

- Je suis heureuse que tu aies changé d'avis. En attendant, je ne pars pas, je vais juste chez Billy voir Jacob.

Il parut grandement soulagé, et me laissa passer en me souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Je sortis, il m'emboîta le pas:

- Ah mais tu n'as pas de voiture, se rappela-t-il.

Je n'avais pas le temps de trouver une solution. Qu'allais-je lui répondre ? _Et alors, de toutes façons je cours aussi vite, si ce n'est plus, qu'un formule 1 ne roule. _Prendrais-je le risque de lui causer un infarctus ? Non, évidemment. J'avais plusieurs choses à faire et puis je ne devais pas tarder chez les Black, car après j'irai chez les Cullen... Je décidai d'être franche, au risque de le mettre sur la voie de mon secret.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'irai en courant.

Il fit les yeux ronds au moment où je m'engouffrai, assez vite, dans la forêt, je l'entendis pousser un interminable soupire...

J'arrivai vite à la Push quand je sentis le fumé lupin m'agresser les narines. Après avoir passé une journée avec des personnes de mon espèce dont l'odeur me rendait complètement gaga, c'était difficile de supporter le retour à .. la normale. Je décidai d'abord d'aller voir chez Rebecca si Jacob n'y était pas fourré. Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte de la petite maisonnette coquette, et donnai deux petits coups. Becca ouvrit la porte m'envoyant une baffe de chaleur et d'odeur alléchante:

- Ah Bella! Entre, comment vas-tu? Me salua-t-elle en souriant. Elle ne parut pas surprise le moins du monde par mon arrivée.

Elle se rassit à la table du salon, où plusieurs livres et cahiers y étaient éparpillés, elle faisait sûrement ses devoirs. J'entrai, j'étais habituée à venir ici.

- Ça va coussi coussa. Je cherchai Jake en fait, il t'a sûrement dit qu'on s'était disputés... lui répondis-je

- Avec le vacarme que vous avez fait, il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire. La push entière est au courant, s'amusa-t-elle.

Je grimaçai, j'oubliais qu'ici ce n'était qu'une réserve...

- J'imagine... Je voulais m'excuser, je me suis emportée et...

- T'inquiète, tu sais lui aussi était super mal, il m'a racontée et en réalité il s'inquiète pour toi.

- A cause des Cullen à coup sûr, marmonnai-je.

- A cause d'un Cullen... souffla-t-elle.

- Je suppose qu'il t'a aussi parler de ça.

- Et tu supposes bien, répliqua-t-elle.

Nous nous sourîmes, amusées par notre échange.

- Bon je vais y aller, tu sais où je pourrais le trouver?

- Il est sorti par derrière il y a une heure environ, tu pourrais... le flairer, non ? Me demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Oui, bon à plus tard alors.

Elle reprit son crayon et me fit un signe de main en souriant de nouveau. Elle était très jolie quand elle souriait comme ça, J_ake avait bon goût_ songeai-je.

Derrière la maison, l'odeur de Jacob était encore présente, je la humai et partis à toute allure dans sa direction. Je grimaçai, ça me faisait cet effet quand j'avais l'impression de traquer, mais je savais garder « mon sang froid ». Drôle d'expression, je le concède. La trace s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt quand je commençai à entendre des feulements de loups, et des martèlements de grosses pattes sur le sol humide. Ils étaient 2, Jake, je humai encore... et Sam.

- Jacob, Sam?

Les deux énormes loups surgirent de chaque côté:

- Salut, dis-je à l'attention des deux. Jake, je suis désolée pour hier, je ne voulais...

Jacob disparu derrière un énorme arbre, il se transforma et réapparut en short.

- Salut Bella, me répondit-il sans me regarder.

- Je suis désolée pour hier, je n'aurais pas dû prendre la mouche.

- Et moi j'aurais pas dû te hurler dessus comme je l'ai fait.

- Toujours potes ? lançai-je avec un grand sourire.

- Toujours potes, il s'approcha, nous entrechoquâmes nos poings, j'y allais vraiment très doucement, je lui avais cassé le poignet une fois...

Il se recula à peine un peu, pour moi aussi l'odeur n'était pas agréable mais je m'y étais habituée.

Sam, qui s'était éclipsé, revint en homme.

- Bonsoir Bella.

Je lui adressai un signe de tête.

- Bella, poursuivit Sam, il faudrait que nous te parlions d'une chose.

Je le vis lancer un regard à Jacob (qui poussa un soupir résigné et baissa la tête).

- Je t'écoute Sam, répondis-je perplexe.

- C'est au sujet des Cullen... Nous aimerions savoir si...

- S'ils comptent rester, continua Jacob.

Pourquoi cette question ? Que se passait-il ? Et pourquoi cette question que je me posais depuis que j'avais vu Alice pour la première fois? Mon cœur me hurlait que oui, qu'il ne me quitterait pas, pas encore une fois. Mais ma raison, alléluia encore présente, me disait de faire attention et de me protéger. _Trop tard_ pensai-je, _l'espoir a reprit sa place. Si il te quitte, s'en ai finit de toi Bella. Triste réalité._

- Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que oui...

- Bon... – Sam eu l'air gêner d'un coup. Je savais qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. –

- Autre chose ? demandai-je, soudain très anxieuse.

- Oui. Tu pourrais, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, leur expliquer que nous avons été obligés de franchir la ligne pour te sauver, par rapport au traité...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les vois ce soir, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un problème.

Sam et Jacob se regardèrent comme si je venais de répondre à une de leur pensée... Jacob se tourna vers moi et dit :

- Tu comptes rejoindre leur clan. Ce n'était pas une question, plus une accusation.

- Si c'est le cas, poursuivit Sam, tu ne pourras plus franchir la ligne, tu le sais ?

J'étais estomaquée qu'ils me disent ca, je reculai d'un pas face à la gifle que je venais de recevoir. Je vis dans les yeux de Jacob qu'il était chagriné lui aussi et dans ceux de Sam, que je n'avais pas d'échappatoire.

- Je fais partie de la famille, réussis-je à articuler, de votre famille.

- Oui mais... dit Jacob

- Non l'interrompit Sam, tu ne peux pas faire partie de leur clan et de notre famille, je suis désolé Bella. Tu préfèreras sans doute ceux de ta... de ton espèce. Nous sommes tes amis, mais tu ne pourras plus venir à la réserve.

Sur ce il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Jacob le suivit sans ajouter un mot .

- Non, gémis-je, Jake...

Il s'arrêta face à mes supplications.

- Toujours amis Bella, quoi qu'il arrive... chuchota-t-il.

Et il continua d'avancer puis disparut dans les bois.

De mon côté, j'étais bouleversée par ce rejet, c'était ma famille, ils s'étaient occupés de moi m'avaient hébergée, aidée... Aujourd'hui ils ne voulaient plus de moi chez eux car ils pensaient que je n'étais plus l'une des leurs...

Un rejet, une douleur, une trahison.

Ou était-ce moi qui les avait trahi ? Avais-je mal fait de me... remettre avec Edward sitôt qu'il était de retour ? Bien sûr que non. Jamais quelqu'un ne me fera dire que je regrette les instants passés avec Edward. Jamais. Lui et moi, c'était pour toujours... Il fallait que je réfléchisse objectivement et que je trouve une solution. J'étais sûre de revoir Jake, il venait dîner souvent à la maison, ainsi que n'importe quel gars de la meute d'ailleurs. J'avais au moins cette certitude. Et puis je les reverrai surement à Forks... _Ne rêve pas trop Bella; le geste était là._ Je n'aurai plus le droit d'aller à First Bitch, alors qu'en général j'y passais tout mon temps libre, je ne pourrai plus assister aux feux de camps, regarder Paul s'énerver, me chamailler avec lui, aider Emily dans sa maison, ou même passer les après-midis entre filles avec Kim, la copine de Jared, Rebecca, Emily... Les journées spéciales gente féminine me répugnaient en général, mais avec elles, _les filles à loups,_ ce n'était pas du tout écœurant, pas de froufrous roses ou je ne sais quelle autre débilité, plutôt des confessions hilarantes, nous aimions beaucoup rigoler du côté garçon-imprégné-et-fou-amoureux de nos loups... Tous nos petits moments intimes, nos conversations, nos éclats de rire... Tout allait me manquer. Même si j'ai toujours ressenti un certain malaise, comme si ma place n'était pas là, car oui, les jours où le soleil faisait irruption, je devais faire face aux mouvements de recul, même inconscient, aux regards perçants, aux moqueries interminables, mais c'était ça, ma vie avec eux. Ou encore quand je ne chassais pas pendant des semaines, les regards terrifiés face à mes yeux presque noirs.. Bien sûr que j'en avais été triste, mais ils m'acceptaient. Toujours.

Ils fallait que je fasse le deuil... Que je me concentre sur ce que j'allais gagner et non plus sur ce que j'avais perdu.

Je restai encore là un moment à penser à mes Protecteurs, puis je me remis à courir pour franchir la ligne de séparation du territoire Quileute et celui des Cullen.

Je m'arrêtai de nouveau quand je me situai de l'autre côté, cela me fendait le cœur de savoir que je ne pourrai plus la franchir sans autorisation.

Puis, sournoisement, un nouveau sentiment s'immisça en moi...

La colère, la frustration.

Ils me jetaient sans même avoir la certitude que je ne serai pas rejetée par le clan des Cullens. Car oui, je n'y avais pas réfléchi avant, mais à part Alice et Edward, qui me dit que Rosalie ou encore Jasper voulaient bien de moi ? La meute me reprendrait-elle dans ce cas là ? Etais-je égoïste de penser que si je n'avais pas l'un je pourrai avoir l'autre ?

Une envie irrépressible d'évacuer cette frustration qui me tenaillait de l'intérieur me prit très vite. Je me jetais sur la forêt environnante et sans m'en rendre compte, changeait le cadre paisible en un véritable chaos, témoin de ma peine et de ma colère.

- Bella ?

Je me retournai en un mouvement fluide tenant toujours à bout de bras un immense tronc que j'envoyai s'écraser loin derrière moi.

* * *

Chapitre 9 corrigé.

J'attends juste vos avis.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Tout d'abord des excuses s'imposent.**

**Une review m'a ouvert les yeux et j'ai enfin compri que le nombre de review sur mes chapitres n'étaient pas important. Donc à partir de maintenant, même si je n'ai aucune review sur un chapitre je continuerai à publier régulièrement.**

**Je vais choisir un jour, pourquoi pas Jeudi étant donné que nous sommes jeudi justement. Donc tous les jeudis je publierais. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.**

**Une dernière chose, je suis sadique de nature, par exemple là, je publie juste la première partie, et demain ou ce soir la suivante. Ma correctrice a été bouffé par le suspence,, savoir que vous ressentirez peut-être la même chose me réjouit ^^**

**Remerciements:**

**Merci à toutes mes lecticres**

**chamalow1512** Merci du compliment. je prends en compte les remarques qu'on me fait et essayer d'améliorer mes textes =)

**katner** Merci pour ta review ! Et en ce qui concerne le choix à faire, hélas... Dans mon histoire il n'y pas Nessie pour rapprocher les deux familles, les deux clans.

**Liki0da** Oui, Bella peut se montrer très agressive envers la végétation ! ^^

**delphes **Merci pour la review =) Effectivement je viens de voir qu'on ne pouvait mettre qu'une review par chapitre =) Pas grave :P

**Mrs Esmee Cullen **Une nouvelle famille ! Je ne te dis rien, suspence. Bonne lecture !

**Enaalya **Merci à toi O celle qui m'a remis à ma place ! =)

**paige678 et Lovellly ainsi que Sandrine **MERCI MERCI ! Et je viens de changer de complète elle est passé à in-progress même si elle est déjà écrite =)

******Artistaa** Un aperçu complicité fille-à-loup, j'ai quelque extrait d'écrit, mais j'avais décidé de les enlever de l'histoire. Je les mettrai en bonus si tu veux =)

******Et un dernier merci à Sara =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 PARTIE 1**

Je me retournai vivement, et me détendis quand je reconnus Alice:

- Bella? Je chassais un peu plus loin quand j'ai vu que tu étais ici, toute seule. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Pas le temps de répondre que je me retrouvai emprisonnée par des bras petits mais puissants dans une étreinte des plus chaleureuses et réconfortantes. Cela suffit à me calmer, et tout à coup, détendue, je lui racontai tout.

- Les loups ne veulent plus de moi, ils disent que si je fais partie de votre clan je n'ai plus le droit de franchir la ligne de démarcation... – Je la relâchai et lui prit les mains. – Tu sais Alice, ils... vraiment, ils étaient comme une famille pour moi. Je me sens, tu sais.. rejetée.. encore. Et.. Ça fait mal. – Mon murmure s'évanouit. – Et puis.. imagine que je puisse ne pas faire partie des vôtres... continuai-je.

- Bien sûr que si, tu es l'une des nôtres idiote ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si c'était l'évidence même. N'est-ce pas Jasper ?

Elle me souriait de toutes ses dents et tendit une main en arrière sans se retourner. Jasper, qui s'était montré remarquablement discret vint la lui prendre amoureusement. En le voyant ainsi devant moi, je luttai intérieurement pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. En y repensant aujourd'hui, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi j'avais réagi si violemment à sa présence. Ni pourquoi j'avais dû lutter pour ne pas le tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de sentiment apaisant m'envahisse. Je le contemplais encore, m'horrifiant de découvrir un nombre incalculable de marques de morsures invisibles jadis pour mes yeux d'humaine. Sa peau nue était scarifiée, et son aura charismatique m'incitait à être méfiante envers lui. Ce sentiment disparut à la seconde où il ouvrit la bouche.

- Bien sûr, dit-il. Elle fait partie de notre famille. – Alice vint se blottir contre lui, et nicha sa tête dans son cou, un sourire extatique sur le visage. – Bonsoir Bella, ça faisait longtemps, rajouta-t-il pour me rassurer, je sentis une vague de tendresse m'envahir.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup quand il faisait ça, je me souviens que même humaine cela me mettait mal à l'aise car j'avais l'impression de ne plus être maîtresse de mes émotions. Il perçut ce que je ressentais et me fit un regard d'excuse. Néanmoins, l'entendre de sa propre bouche, lui qui avait essayé de.. boire mon sang...

- Bonsoir Jasper, lui répondis-je. Comment vas-tu ?

Je me rendais bien compte que j'étais encore un peu... mal à l'aise avec lui, mais je me devais de faire des efforts, c'est pourquoi je décidai de m'avancer vers lui et de prendre l'autre main d'Alice. Je lui souris gentiment. Sourire auquel il répondit.

- Je vais toujours bien quand je suis avec mon Ange. – Il baissa le regard vers Alice, un regard tel que jamais de toute ma vie, je n'en avais vu de semblable. Là où la vénération se battait en duel avec l'admiration, tout cela sur un fond aux couleurs de l'amour véritable. Il reporta son attention sur moi et continua. – Et toi ?

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. A quoi bon lui dire comment j'allais, il le ressentait déjà...

- Comme notre famille sera heureuse maintenant ! s'exclama Alice qui nous étreignit tous les deux.

Je l'enlaçai à mon tour et vit Jasper se crisper et reculer afin de la prendre par la taille, elle dos à lui. Étrange, pensais-je.

- Tu te joins à nous Bella? Jasper avait un petit creux, enfin... Tu sais, de ceux que moi seule peut satisfaire. – Elle ponctua sa remarque d'un petit clin d'œil. Je pouffai de rire, Jasper cacha sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur. – On chasse, puis on va à la maison, j'en connais un qui tourne comme un lion en cage depuis des heures ! gloussa-t-elle.

Une tendre chaleur monta en moi à l'évocation de mon Dieu vivant m'attendant non loin d'ici.

- Oui pourquoi pas, répondis-je, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir cette envie irrépressible de me jeter sur le sentier menant à la villa.

Mon état ne passa pas inaperçu car, d'après le regard malicieux qu'ils me lançaient tous les deux, j'étais comme qui dirait... démasquée ! Je les suivis quand ils se mirent en route. Ils marchaient, lentement, les doigts entrelacés, et se lançaient des petits regard emplis de tendresse de temps à autre. Lui regardait le ciel, scrutait les alentours, puis revenait à elle, et la contemplait. Elle, respirait les odeurs de la fôret, attrapait des feuilles entre ses doigts, les froissait et se retournait vers lui, et le contemplait.

- J'ai hâte de voir comment elle chasse, s'enthousiasma Alice à l'attention de Jasper comme si je n'étais pas là.

Il porta à nouveau le poignet de sa bien-aimée à son nez et inhala un peu son odeur, en un geste mécanique, presque discret, signe de son habitude de faire ce genre de chose.

- Moi aussi, chuchota son amant.

Encore une fois, leur différence me frappa. Elle si turbulente, pleine d'énergie, impossible à canaliser, et lui, si calme, posé... Je soupirai et rejoignis la conversation.

- Comme n'importe quel vampire, dis-je.

Jasper se retourna vers moi, leva un sourcil et reporta son attention devant lui.

- Pas comme n'importe quel nouveau-né d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, argumenta-t-il.

Et voilà que lui aussi me parlait de nouveaux-nés, bla bla bla.

- Tu sais que je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'a de spécial un nouveau-né, lui dis-je, espérant qu'il m'en dise plus et mette un terme à mes interrogations.

Il dut sentir mon impatience car je sentis une vague de calme s'immiscer en moi. Beaucoup plus détendue tout à coup.

- Je t'expliquerai quand nous aurons chassé, cela fait partie de mon histoire. Étant donné que tu vas faire partie de la famille, tu as le droit de savoir, me promit-il.

Très bien, pensai-je, plus tard alors. Je soupirai bruyamment et filai comme une forcenée devant eux. La petite promenade de mamie et pépé, finie ! Le rire cristallin d'Alice emplit mes oreilles et je l'entendis claquer des mains avant de se ruer vers moi. J'ouvrais la marche, je courais vite, ne laissant qu'un courant d'air derrière moi. Courais... ou... volais ? Mes pieds ne touchaient que rarement le sol, une fraction de seconde tout au plus, de quoi me donner de l'élan. Je laissais mes sens s'épanouir, et très vite l'odeur du sang, des effluves animales vinrent me chatouiller les narines, très tentatrices. Sans réfléchir plus, je me dirigeai vers elles. Encore une fois, le rire aigu d'Alice emplit la forêt.

- Trop forte Bella !

Mon rire se joignit au sien, mais très vite il se bloqua dans ma gorge quand l'odeur du sang humain vint m'enivrer. Cette ivresse maladive et inacceptable. Cette ivresse infernale et dangereuse. Cette ivresse à laquelle jamais je ne suivrai. Ma tête tourna avec brusquerie, et sans le vouloir vraiment j'analysai la source de cette odeur qui signerait à coup sûr ma descente aux enfers si je me laissais tenter par elle. Il y avait deux personnes là bas, deux personnes que je connaissais peut-être. Deux personnes qui riaient de bonheur de faire une randonnée en plein air " _Je suis fatiguée !_ " disait une voix féminine. "_On est bientôt arrivés chérie ! Tu verras, les sources sont géniales !_" Dégoutée de ressentir l'envie de me ruer vers eux, je pressai le pas vers la horde d'élans qui seront, je l'espérai, assez nombreux pour éteindre le feu qui m'incendiait de l'intérieur. Ne faisant pas attention aux exclamations admiratives d'Alice et à ses applaudissements, je continuai ma route, comme si de rien n'étais. Deux infimes secondes s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où j'avais senti les humains, et le moment où je les avais ignorés.

- Ce n'est pas possible, grommela Jasper. C'est contre nature.

Je me stoppai net, piquée au vif. Avais-je bien entendu ? Avait-il dit « contre nature » ? Je me retournai pour lui faire face. A l'expression qu'il affichait, il avait dû ressentir que "contre nature" n'était pas vraiment un compliment.

- Non, non ne le prends pas mal. C'est très troublant tu sais.. depuis toujours je vois des nouveaux-nés aussi sanguinaires les uns que les autres. Toi, tu trouves des humains sur ton passage et tu n'y prêtes même pas attention, se justifia-t-il.

- Je n'allais pas les attaquer pour te faire plaisir Jasper. Ce sont des humains, nous ne sommes pas des Dieux pour décider de leur prendre la vie. Il n'y a rien de contre-nature là dedans, lui lançai-je.

Il me regarda un long moment. Je voyais mon reflet à travers ses prunelles dorées, un reflet de mon visage chargé d'accusation. Je voyais que quelque chose avait changé tout le long de ma tirade. Ses yeux exprimaient quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à saisir... Puis sans que je ne comprenne vraiment, il s'en alla. Je regardai Alice, paniquée, et tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire était de hausser les épaules.

- Il fait souvent ça, il a besoin de réfléchir.

- Comment tu sais qu'il a besoin de réfléchir ?

Elle me sourit gentiment.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Insatisfaite par cette réponse, je me ruai à sa poursuite. Je me mis à courir derrière lui, honteuse et coupable d'avoir pu lui parler de manière si impolie.

- Je reviens, lançai-je à Alice qui soupira.

Il était vraiment rapide, si son fumet n'avait pas été si présent, je n'aurais pas pu le retrouver. Quand enfin je l'aperçu loin devant moi, j'accélérai un bon coup. Il sentit ma présence derrière lui, et las, ralentit. J'arrivai à sa hauteur et le pris par le bras pour qu'il sache que je m'excusais. Il s'arrêta finalement et se tourna vers moi, intrigué par ma main sur son bras. Il serra les poings et regarda ailleurs. Je le lâchai et commençai à balbutier...

- Je suis désolée Jasper, vraiment ne m'en veux pas, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi...

- Je ne t'en veux absolument pas Bella, me coupa-t-il. C'est juste que tu me donnes de quoi réfléchir. Retourne auprès d'Alice, je vous retrouverai à la maison.

Il me tapota le haut de la tête et rajouta:

- A toute à l'heure petite sœur.

Et là, il s'évanouit dans la nature.

Si j'avais su à ce moment là que le laisser partir était une des erreurs qui serait la cause de jours entiers de malheur, je l'aurais trainé de toutes mes forces jusqu'à la villa et l'aurais enfermé à double tour dans une pièce, en priant pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

* * *

**PARTIE 2.**

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà disparu.

Il m'avait appelée « petite sœur ». Avait-il ressenti combien cette simple parole m'était importante ? J'étais si émue qu'il me considère ainsi, c'était tellement... Un avenir heureux se profilait à l'horizon. Je rebroussai chemin et revins vers Alice qui avait chassé en mon absence. Je traquai un élan, le vidai de son sang très vite et jetai sa carcasse au loin. Tout ca, sans bavure et sous les yeux admiratifs d'Alice.

- Tu es très douée, rigola-t-elle.

Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, blaguai-je.

Nous nous esclaffâmes.

- Bon maintenant, on rentre, lança-t-elle.

Je sentis tout à coup le stress monter, mon Dieu et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas! Alice dut lire ma peur sur mon visage car elle me prit la main, et posa un doigt sur sa tempe. Une fraction de seconde, son regard se troubla. L'instant d'après, un magnifique sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

- Tout va bien se passer, ils vont t'adorer et de toutes façons, ils t'aiment déjà. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de vérifier !

- Je ne vois pas quelles raisons ils auraient de m'aimer, lui dis-je, un peu tendue.

- Des raisons tu dis ? Eh bien ! L'immortalité n'a rien changé à ta naïveté, chérie. Mais si tu en veux, en voilà. Primo, en revenant du lycée, tu sais ce qu'à fait Edward ?

Je la regardai, interloquée. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, j'étais aux aguets. Elle sourit face à mon grand intérêt pour ses paroles.

- Il a embrassé Esmée, discuté avec Carlisle, s'est battu avec Emmett, et a joué du piano.

Et alors ? pensai-je.

- Il n'avait pas touché son piano depuis votre rupture, et pour le reste, n'en parlons même pas, continua-t-elle.

Je me sentais coupable de tout ça...

- Secundo, continua-t-elle, Edward n'a jamais été aussi heureux, et tertio... Bella, notre Bella... Tu es parfaite selon plusieurs points de vue.

Bella Swan, parfaite! Sortez les caméras cachées !

- Ah vraiment, et lesquels? demandai-je, sceptique.

- Eh bien déjà, tu es un magnifique vampire, sourit-elle. Ça c'est pour le physique. Ensuite, Carlisle a été impressionné par tes talents de maîtrise de soi et par tes aptitudes envers les humains. Si tu savais combien il est fier Bella ! Si fier et admiratif! Tu n'aurais pas pu lui faire de plus beau cadeau... Tu lui donnes l'impression qu'il donne le bon exemple.

- Pas l'impression, la coupai-je. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus pur que lui.

Elle acquiesça avec vigueur.

- Puis tu es brillante et horriblement attachante et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu rends heureux Edward et ça suffit à te rendre parfaite pour Esmée. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu être un vilain crapaud, elle t'aurait aimée du moment qu'elle a un fils heureux. Et enfin, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas différente de l'humaine que tu étais. Tu es toujours Isabella Marie Swan, avec une longévité un peu plus sûre.

Sans le vouloir, ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'avait réconfortée. Et puis finalement, une émotion plus forte que la peur m'avait envahie, j'avais terriblement envie de revoir mon Edward.

- J'ai hâte de le revoir, souris-je.

Elle rigola et me répondit:

- Voilà qui est mieux ! Et je tiens à te signaler que c'est peu face à ce que lui éprouve.

Ces paroles m'emplirent de joie.

- Alice, et... pour Jasper ?

Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas Bella. Rien de grave, il me l'aurait dit.

Quand nous franchîmes la rivière pour atterrir sur la vaste pelouse, je n'étais même pas encore sur mes deux pieds que je me sentis soulevée, cette fois mes deux pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Je laissai échapper un rire qui s'envola haut dans le ciel.

- Edward ! M'offusquai-je, feignant la plainte.

- Tu veux que je te relâche ? chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que sous-entendu il y avait ?

- Non, murmurai-je. Pour toute réponse il me serra plus fort encore.

- Je vous ai entendues arriver, chuchota-t-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille et en me reposant au sol.

- Dis plutôt que tu guettais notre arrivée, le taquina sa sœur.

En réalité, il ne l'écoutait même plus. Son regard était plongé dans le mien, inséparables.

- Prête? – Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine, un murmure tout au plus. Je sentis l'haleine sortir de sa bouche, je levai la tête pour humer. –

Bonheur et plénitude.

- Plus que jamais, chuchotai-je.

Il marcha en direction de la maison où Alice était déjà allée sans nous attendre et me déposa devant la baie vitrée éclairée. Je pouvais voir à l'intérieur, mais je m'en abstins. Puis il me prit la main, je retins mon souffle, lui semblait complètement détendu... Edward entra le premier, il me tira la main, amusé par mes réticences. La première chose qui me parvint en entrant fût les somptueuses odeurs qui me chatouillèrent les narines d'une façon totalement envoutante. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait regroupé des roses, la mer, le soleil, la terre, le thym, ainsi que le jasmin, le lilas, le sel, le miel... dans une seule pièce. C'était tellement agréable que j'inhalai encore.

Edward me prit par la taille et me chuchota:

- N'aie pas peur...

Je n'avais pas peur. Je me sentais bien. Mieux que jamais. Je relevai enfin la tête et fis face à cinq têtes, cinq regards bienveillants, cinq vampires, cinq membres d'une famille aimante.

- Bonsoir, dis-je, faute de mieux.

Emmett étouffa un rire. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Carlisle s'avança, tel un ange d'une beauté divine, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc éclatant et me tendit les bras, sans rien dire comme si ce geste était naturel, attendu. Je m'approchai et il m'enlaça tendrement. Pour la première fois depuis leur retour, je me sentais enfin soulagée, je n'avais plus aucun sentiment négatif en moi, plus aucune peur cachée, plus aucun remord. Un poids invisible venait de se décharger de mon cœur et de mon âme.

- Nous sommes désolés Bella, me murmura Carlisle.

Je m'écartai un peu de lui afin de pouvoir voir tout le monde et je déclarai une bonne fois pour toutes:

- Ce n'est la faute de personne, aucun d'entre vous n'est responsable.

Et soudain, l'atmosphère se détendit. A croire qu'ils pensaient que je les tenais pour responsables de ma malchance. Esmée vint à moi, le visage empreint d'une beauté maternelle implacable. Elle aussi me serra contre elle et déposa un baiser sur ma joue

- Tu nous a tellement manqués chère Bella, me dit-elle d'une magnifique voix rassurante.

- Autant que vous m'avez manquée, lui répondis-je, émue.

Elle me relâcha et alla dans les bras de son mari qui l'embrassa amoureusement sur le front. Je regardai Edward. Je l'avais senti, sans bien savoir comment. Je le sentais aussi. Il était fou de joie.

Puis il y eut Emmet. Lui aussi me serra contre lui, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs, ce qui l'amusa.

- Dommage je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te faire rougir petite Bella. – Sa voix grave était teintée d'amusement, mais aussi de ce que je pourrais qualifier de mélancolie résonna dans la maison. –

- Petite ? Répétai-je.

Utilisant un petit truc que Paul m'avait appris, je lui assenai un point dans l'estomac avant qu'il ne le voie venir. Il recula sous le choc et éclata de rire:

- Pas mal, pas mal du tout, rit-il. Pour un minimoy.

- Paul tout craché, ironisai-je.

Et enfin, ce fût Rosalie. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à Eward qui avait l'air plus ou moins serein. Je n'avais pas envie de faire le premier pas, pas envie de me voir rejetée. Néanmoins, je m'approchai et dit timidement:

- Bonsoir Rosalie.

Elle me regarda du haut de son mètre 90, et rejeta ses cheveux empreints de magnificence derrière son épaule dans un de ses gestes bien rodés.

- Bonsoir Bella, me répondit-elle, d'une voix neutre.

Son visage n'exprimait rien, et je ne pouvais capter son regard qui alla se poser sur quelque chose derrière la baie vitrée.

Le silence se prolongea, puis Alice s'exclama:

- Arrêtez de faire les enfants vous deux ! Nous avons des tas de choses à faire ce soir.

Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé me fit rire, c'était tellement Alice!

Je reportai mon attention vers Miss Parfaite devant moi et lui souris gentiment. Rosalie regarda Alice, amusée, et se retourna vers moi. Je pus enfin voir une véritable expression et non un de ces visages neutres qu'elle arborait si souvent en ma présence. Elle me sourit en retour, une chaleur s'installa en moi. Puis elle vint vers moi, me caressa le bras et dit:

- Dans la famille, on m'appelle Rose. Tu devrais le savoir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer fort contre moi. Quand je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais, je la lâchai avant qu'elle ne me rejette. Mais elle ne fit rien de tel... Elle me souriait.

- Ça c'est ma Rose ! s'exclama Emmett.

Il enroula ses bras puissants autour d'elle et la fit pivoter. Ensuite, eh bien... Je préfère censurer.

Je revins vers Edward qui m'emprisonna dans ses bras.

Carlisle et Esmée allèrent s'asseoir sur le grand canapé blanc. Nous les avons rejoints, Alice, Edward et moi. Emmet embrassait toujours Rose avec fougue et amour... Autant ne pas les déranger.

Un fois sur le canapé, Carlisle me regarda, une lueur de fascination dans les yeux couleur or liquide puis dit:

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler, commença-t-il, hésitant. Mais nous aimerions tellement savoir comment tout cela est possible. Alice nous a racontés ton histoire avec les loups, ton aptitude à te contrôler, tes premières semaines... Vraiment, cela me fascine.

Les loups! Me revint à l'esprit tout ce qui s'était passé avec les loups il y a moins d'une heure. J'en sentis un malaise, la seul tache noire au milieu de ce paradis blanc.

Carlicle dut penser que je ne voulais pas lui parler et s'excusa.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que les loups...

Je m'interrompis, incapable de dire la suite. Je regardai Alice pour qu'elle le fasse à ma place. Je sentis Edward se raidir à côté de moi au moment où Alice repensait à ce que je lui avais dit.

- Les loups ont dit à Bella qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de franchir la frontière si elle faisait partie de notre clan, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire d'exception, expliqua-t-elle.

- Sam, le chef de meute a rajouté que j'étais toujours leur amie, donc je ne suis pas vraiment triste, juste un peu sous le choc... Et puis je n'étais pas sûre que vous m'acceptiez.

Ma petite révélation eu le don de décoller Emmett et Rosalie qui me regardèrent, mi-étonnés mi-résignés.

-Cette petite ne comprendra jamais, marmonna le premier.

Rose lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et m'envoya un sourie bienveillant.

- Bien sûr que nous t'acceptons ma très chère Bella. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma fille, s'offusqua Esmée.

- Merci Esmée. Pour ce qui est du reste, rajoutai-je à l'adresse de Carlisle, que voulez-vous savoir?

Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le loisir de me répondre, Edward se leva d'un bond pour soutenir Alice.

Sur le coup je ne compris pas. Puis mon attention fut focalisée sur elle.

Son regard était perdu au loin mais même comme cela, il était évident que ses prunelles ne reflétaient que terreur, tristesse et effarement.

-Non ! Hurla-t-elle. Non, non, non ! Pourquoi...

Elle s'était laissée tomber à genoux, hurlant toute la peine de son corps. Sa tête bougeant frénétiquement dans un signe négatif. Un cri aigu et terrifiant. Un déchirement, une plainte, un mal.

Sous le choc, aucun d'entre nous ne réagit. Puis très vite, Emmet alla se placer devant la baie vitrée, avec Rosalie, guettant un quelconque danger. Esmée alla consoler sa fille qui pleurait toujours, le visage déformé par la peine et par des sanglots heurtés et sans larmes...

Je me précipitai sur elle à mon tour.

- Alice ma chérie... Alice que se passe-t-il? Suppliait Esmée. Mon bébé, parle nous !

Je me retournai vers Edward qui était figé par l'horreur de voir Alice dans un tel état.

- Edward, dis-nous, assenai-je, essayant de garder mon calme au milieu de tout ça.

Il détourna la tête, empreinte d'un réel mal de vivre. Il fit non de la tête, et la prit entre les mains.

- Il est parti... sanglotait Alice. Il m'a quittée...

Jasper !

Rosalie lâcha un hoquet de stupeur en se retournant vivement. Elle se rua sur elle et la prit dans ses bras comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Emmett jura et sortit à toute vitesse. Carlisle porta sa main à la bouche dans un geste de stupéfaction.

_Il m'a quittée_.

Je connaissais ces termes, pendant plus d'une semaine je les avais pleurés sans retenue. Jasper venait de quitter Alice, mais pourquoi?

Quand enfin, sournoisement, un raisonnement vint me percuter l'âme et l'esprit.

J'arrive, il part.

Oh mon Dieu!

Il la quitte au moment où je reviens. Je reviens, il part. Il ne me veut pas dans le clan, préférant partir plutôt que de me voir. Il part, la quitte par ma faute... Comment avais-je pu causer tant de mal en si peu de temps ? Tout était de ma tombait sous le sens.

J'arrive, il part.

Il n'y avait aucune autre solution...

Il fallait que je le retrouve. Que je le ramène.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi égoïste? Je me haïssais à ce moment précis, je venais de faire souffrir ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur.

Souffrance, peur, protestation.

Oh mon Dieu. Alice, Alice, qu'avais-je fait ? Moi-même je ne le savais pas. Mais une chose était sûre, cela avait un rapport avec le fait que j'étais de nouveau de retour dans leur vie.

J'étais à genoux près de Rosalie. Je la regardai faire de son mieux pour la réconforter.

- Ma chérie, tu dois te tromper. Alice, ma sœur, remonte à la source. Nous comprendrons peut-être, la supplia Rosalie.

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle. Je l'ai vu ! Il me dit que c'est fini, qu'il est désolé ! – Elle cria une dernière fois, puis tomba, inerte, les yeux grands ouverts, dans les bras d'une Rosalie horrifiée. –

- Edward qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle ne bouge plus ! paniquai-je. Edward !

Il la regardait, impuissant et finit par détourner le regard.

- Elle décide... de se... je ne sais pas. Elle se coupe du monde. Elle.. s'enferme, gémit-il/

Esmée lâcha un sanglot à fendre l'âme et se réfugia dans les bras de Carlisle.

Là, c'en fut trop.

Je déposai un baiser dans les cheveux d'Alice, me collai le plus possible à son oreille et chuchotai afin que personne ne l'entende:

- Je te le ramène...

* * *

**VOILAAAAAA**


	11. Chapitre 10

**saroura92** Par la peau du coup ! Oui ! Haha, réponse à cette question dans ce chapitre =)

**oOJustineOo **& **Enaalya** Vous pensiez que Jasper était jaloux du self contrôle de Bella et se trouvait pas assez bien pour Alice... FAUX ! Lol, réponse ? allez lire !

**katner, Artistaa** & **anonymate** Par quoi je commence, mon côté sadique ou pas fair-play ! ^^ Allez m'en veuillez pas !

**delphes** Tu te pose beaucoup de question chère lectrice ! J'espère que ce chapitre les comblera !

**edgounette** & **bellardtwilight** heureuse que ça vous plaise les filles !

**Merci à Tous ceux qui m'ont mit en alerte ! C'est vraiment gentil !**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça réchauffe mon pauvre petit coeur ;) !**

**Dans ce chapitre :** La réponse à vos question... ou du moins en partie !

* * *

_- Je te le ramène..._

Puis je me levai promptement, caressant une dernière fois les cheveux de mon Alice. Je me détournai d'elle, les lèvres pincées tellement fort que j'étais presque sûre de laisser une cicatrice à l'intérieur de ma bouche, et me tournai vers Edward. Perdu dans le néant que devaient être les pensées d'Alice, il ne fit presque pas attention à moi quand je vins à lui et lui caressai doucement la joue. Il cligna des yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien. Une fraction de seconde, je vis son expression changer face à l'air que je devais aborder. Puis une plainte d'agonie accapara son attention. Il se rapprocha d'Alice et s'agenouilla devant Rosalie. Quand je la regardai, elle me dévisageait si intensément que je me demandai si c'était bien moi qu'elle regardait ou si c'était au delà de la réalité, elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Je fis un pas en arrière en direction des baires vitrées où Emmett était revenu, abattu, une main encastrée dans le mur. Quand avait-il frappé dedans ? Peu importait. Je posai mes yeux sur Esmée, si troublée, si triste et si anéantie de voir un de ses enfants dans une situation telle que celle là. Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard. Je ne lui en voulus pas, le plus important pour moi, maintenant, était de supprimer cet atmosphère chaotique qui régnait dans la maison. Carlisle serra un peu plus sa bien aimée dans ses bras quand elle tressaillit une nouvelle fois à la vue des yeux d'Alice qui bougeaient frénétiquement.

- Que voit-elle ? Chuchotai-je.

Sans se retourner, Edward se pencha un peu plus et posa une main sur les yeux de sa sœur.

- Tout et rien à la fois, soupira-t-il. C'est horrible...

Un étau se resserra sur ma poitrine. Il. Fallait. Que. Je. Le. Retrouve.

Je serrai les poings, croisai une dernière fois les yeux de Rosalie flamboyants de colère et me ruai dehors. J'entendis un grognement terrifiant sortir de la poitrine de Rose au moment où je franchissais la baie vitrée. Je savais ce qu'elle devait se dire, mais rester auprès d'eux n'aurait pas fais s'arranger les choses. Elle me trouvait peut-être lâche de me voir partir mais elle se méprenait, et comprendrait que je ne ferais jamais rien pour leur causer du mal.

Je reviendrai avec Jasper, ou je ne reviendrai pas.

Ma course engloutissait les kilomètres. Je mettais toute ma force, toute ma peine, toute ma haine dans mes jambes.

Je courus, invisible, jusqu'à l'endroit où j'avais laissé Jasper plus tôt. Je humai l'air et remerciai le ciel qu'il n'ait pas plu. Par chance, sa trace était encore présente. Je courais le plus vite possible en suivant minutieusement l'empreinte de son fumet. Le vent fouettait mon visage, les branches lacéraient mes vêtements et très vite, la forêt s'estompa.

Sans chercher vraiment à comprendre, je me laissai aller à la traque. Mes instincts primaires ressurgissaient, me donnant la force de mener à bien cette quête. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait ça, mais là c'était urgent. Il fallait que je cherche Jasper et que je le ramène à la maison. Qu'il donne au moins une explication à ce cœur qu'il venait de piétiner et d'éparpiller aux quatre coins du monde. A cette âme qui était sa sœur avant mon apparition.

Je courus longtemps ainsi. Petit à petit, je quittai les bois. Je profitais de la nuit noire pour pouvoir me déplacer à travers les villes que je traversais. De temps à autre, l'odeur de Jasper semblait se dissiper, ce qui m'effrayait. Je savais que si je la perdais vraiment, ce serait fini.

Il m'arrivait de me déplacer sur l'autoroute mais tellement rapide, que même le rai blanc que je laissais derrière moi n'était pas visible pour quelqu'un qui n'y prêtait pas attention. Je courais, volais, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. L'angoisse me prit quand je me dis que je ne savais même pas où j'allais; je suivais la trace, mais qui sait où elle menait vraiment ?

Je courais encore et toujours, mes pensées focalisées sur cette traque que je menais pour le bien de ma sœur de cœur.

Les heures défilaient et je me rendis compte que j'avais quittée l'état de Washington. Je commençais à avoir une idée sur le lieu de destination de Jasper. Il allait vers le Sud, ça j'en était certaine, mais pourquoi? Qu'y avait-il là-bas qui vaille la peine de briser autant de cœurs? Ou tout simplement essayait-il de mettre de la distance entre lui et .. moi ?

Je cherchai dans ma mémoire, ne gardant plus qu'un regard discret sur l'endroit où je posais mes pieds. La course est une seconde nature chez nous autres les vampires, c'étaient les même mots que m'avaient prononcés Edward quand j'étais humaine.

Quand j'étais humaine... Rappelle toi Bella ! Je cherchai dans les tréfonds des souvenirs emmêlés et désorganisés de ma mémoire de jadis.

Je me rappelai une conversation... Une explication.. Sur Jasper ? Oui sur lui.

Edward m'avait expliqué que Jasper avait vécu une partie de sa vie en Amérique du sud, vers Huston, ou Tuston ? Était-ce là-bas qu'il allait?

Oui, c'était sûr, je savais qu'il n'avait autre part où aller. De plus, je savais qu'il avait des amis, pour le coup ma mémoires d'humaine m'empêcha de me rappeler leur nom. Patrick, Sharon, non pas ça... Pierre ? Charlène ? Je soufflai, exaspérée, et décidai que cela me reviendrait.

Je vis au loin le soleil se lever. Cela faisait une dizaine d'heures que je courais. J'avais parcouru des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge ( ou plutôt dans ma tête ) quand je me dis que j'étais si loin de chez moi.

Très Vite, il fallut que je me trouve un endroit où me cacher. Je savais que ça allait sûrement ralentir ma course, mais au moins je savais où il allait. Et si je me trompai de lieu, eh bien tant pis. Je fouillerais le monde entier pour le retrouver. Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent picoter ma peau. Effrayée, je cherchai frénétiquement des yeux un abris.

Merci mon Dieu !

Je me trouvai une vieille maison inhabitée en bois et pierres rouges.

Je forçai la serrure et entrai. Je humai l'intérieur, la maisonnette était vide depuis bien longtemps d'après l'odeur. Je glissai silencieusement vers les fenêtres et tirai les rideaux jaunis et poussiéreux. Très vite je me retrouvai plongée dans la pénombre. Puis, impuissante, je me tins au milieu de la pièce et attendis.

Je ne fis même pas attention aux vieux meubles, aux centimètres de poussière accumulés dans chaque recoin, au parquet qui grinçait sans que je n'aie posé un pied dessus, aux rats, pris de panique en me voyant, pas même aux cadres photo accrochés aux murs. Je me plantai au milieu du salon, statufiée, et j'entrepris de réfléchir aux évènements passés.

Tout d'abord, Charlie.

Il allait avoir une de ces crises en ne me voyant pas rentrer... J'aurais sans doute dû le prévenir. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que je devais aller à la recherche du mari vampire de ma meilleure amie vampire ? Je soufflai et secouai la tête. Il m'arrivait de penser à des choses vraiment idiotes.

Je relevai les yeux du parquet et les écarquillai quand je vis ce qu'il y avait en face de moi, longeant le mur.

Un petit câble. Identique à celui que j'avais à la maison pour relier le téléphone.

Je le suivis des yeux, et ô miracle, je remarquai le téléphone sur la table en coin du salon. Je me dirigeai vers lui, anxieuse. Il était inconcevable qu'il marchât et pourtant quand je décrochai, une tonalité se fit entendre, puis un autre, encore une autre...

- Berci mon Dieu..., soupirai-je.

Jamais je n'avais eu autant de chance! Ni la foi. Je n'étais pas croyante. Mais comment autant de détails, la trace de Jasper, la maison vide, le téléphone, pouvaient-ils être juste là.. par hasard? je n'avais pas le temps de me poser des questions aussi complexes et existentielles; j'ai l'éternité pour me demander si un Dieu il y avait.

Je touchai du doigt les touches du clavier et composai le numéro de Charlie. Très lentement, j'attendais que mon père décroche. Deux sonneries plus tard:

- Allo ! Beugla mon père.

- Papa ? Dis-je, un peu paniquée.

- Bella ? Bella ! Bon Dieu, où es-tu? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas rentrée cette nuit! Non mais tu te fous de moi...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase tant la rage l'étranglait. Je savais qu'il allait me faire une crise ! Comme c'était étrange de le voir si énervé et effrayé à la fois ! Lui, toujours si calme.

- Bon écoute Papa, lâchais-je, glaciale. Arrête de me hurler dans l'oreille, je ne suis pas sourde ! Je ne suis pas rentrée car je suis à la recherche d'un ami, il a disparu et moi seule peut le ramener. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je peux me défendre à présent. Je t'appellerai demain si je peux pour te donner des nouvelles. J'espère rentrer bientôt. Tu me manques. Je t'aime.

Et je raccrochai.

Bref et expéditif. J'allais avoir droit à une sacrée punition en rentrant. Je décrochai de nouveau, puis composai le numéros de la villa. Je priais pour que se soit lui qui décroche.

- Allo, cracha une voix féminine, Rosalie.

- Rose, c'est Bella est-ce que tu...

-_ Isab_ella ? Hurla-t-elle. Comment oses-tu appeler ? Tu ne peux pas venir en face, c'est ça ? Viens donc que je t'arrache la tête sale trainée !

Sur le coup, je ne compris pas et pensai avoir mal entendu, chose impossible.

- Mais Rosalie qu'est-ce...

- La ferme, tu m'entends? Tu la fermes ! Cria-t-elle une dernière fois avant de raccrocher.

?

Ma tête n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Choc. Souffrance.

J'essayai d'analyser la situation, de voir où et quand j'avais mal agi envers Rosalie. Je pensais vraiment que nous étions reparties sur de bonnes bases.

Je serrai le combiné tellement fort entre mes doigts que quand je les rouvris, seule une poussière noire s'en échappa.

Pourquoi avait-elle été si cruelle envers moi? Que lui avais-je fait? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela? Pourquoi m'avait-elle traitée de trainée ? Tant de questions...

Je serrai les poings, impuissante, une nouvelle fois.

Et je restai là des heures et des heures, essayant tant bien que mal de me ressaisir. Le soleil n'allait pas tardé à se coucher.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je courais dans ce désert.

La fraicheur de le nuit apaisait ma souffrance. J'avais perdu la trace de Jasper quand j'étais arrivée en bord de plage. L'air salé puis l'eau m'avaient complètement bloquée, et c'est anéantie que je décidai de nager pour rejoindre le continent sud américain. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouvai quelques kilomètres au nord de Tucson. En retrouvant la terre ferme, je m'étais déshabillée et avais jeté mes chaussures, mon pull et ma veste à la poubelle, trop abîmés, complètement détruis. Maintenant, je n'était plus qu'en justaucorps et jean mouillés; pieds nus.

Ma tenue en elle même ne me gênait pas, ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais ressentir la douleur des cailloux et autres débris qui auraient dû me scarifier la peau. Mais je me dis que les vêtements et tout ce qui allait avec étaient un signe de civilisation et d'éducation. Là, je trouvais que je ressemblais.. à Victoria. Si sauvage. Si agressive.

Je pouvais apercevoir au loin d'infimes lueurs, signes que j'approchais d'une civilisation. J'avais pu vérifier la route en m'arrêtant quelques secondes devant un itinéraire géant. La ville n'était plus très loin.

J'accélérai ma course, quand soudain des hurlements me parvinrent, une femme... Non, deux. Deux femmes hurlaient, des cris de terreur et de supplication " _Je vous en prie !_" cirait l'une d'entre elle " _Je vous en prie! Je ferai tout ce que..._" Le cri se tut dans une plainte déchirante. Je me ruai vers la source du spectacle morbide qui devait se dérouler là bas. Je devais faire quelque chose. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Essayer. Au moins. Les sauver. Ou plutôt la sauver.

Quand enfin je vis.

Trois vampires. Deux femmes. Trois tueurs. Deux victimes.

Prédateurs. Repas. Abomination.

Je stoppai net devant le spectacle affreux que je pouvais distinguer d'où j'étais. La nuit noire et les derniers sanglots hystériques de la jeune femme restante, jeune femme morte avant que je n'aie pu faire quoique ce soit, ne rendaient le tableau macabre que plus effrayant. Qu'allais-je faire ? Que pouvais-je faire ? Et surtout que devais-je faire ? N'était-ce pas normal, pour des vampires de se nourrir d'innocentes et faibles humaines?

Insouciante , je laissai sortir un soupir plein de résignation mêlée à la frustration. _Grave erreur Bella_, car l'un d'eux se retourna vivement vers moi, menaçant. Quand il comprit que ce n'était que moi, un vampire femelle et seule de surcroit, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il reprit l'expression que pouvait afficher son visage, la transformant en petit air joyeux et aimable et balança le corps de la jeune femme comme si elle n'avait été qu'une simple poupée de chiffon. Se rendait-il compte de l'absurdité de son geste à vouloir adopter une expression amicale ? L'_écarlate_ flamboyant de ses yeux montrait tout, sauf qu'il était gentil. Coupant court à mes pensées, il se précipita vers moi, s'arrêtant à quelques pas. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, dans un geste qui devait être sûrement calculé depuis des décennies et sourit.

-_ Holla señora._

Je veillai à garder un visage neutre, sachant pertinemment que j'excellais dans cet exercice et inclinai la tête. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais quelques notions d'espagnol, sans quoi je ne serais pas certaine d'avoir compris qu'il me saluait.

- Bonsoir, répondis-je, dégageant une assurance dont je ne me soupçonnais pas l'existence.

J'allais commencer à reculer quand les deux autres vampires nous rejoignirent.

- Ah ! une Américaine ! lança le deuxième vampire avec un excellent anglais.

La demi-seconde d'après, les trois immortels se tenaient devant moi, m'encerclant littéralement. Mon instinct de survie, endormi étant humaine, déclencha un alerte rouge dans mon corps d'immortel. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et je savais que j'allais finir par en faire les frais. Rester calme. Paraître détendue. Je ne bronchai pas suite à leur soudaine et dérangeante proximité. Je levai un sourcil hautain et m'excusai froidement.

- Désolée de vous avoir dérangés en plein repas messieurs.

L'un d'eux, le blond platine à la peau parsemée de tâches de rousseur, rit à gorge déployée et me fixa très intensément. Son regard me détaillant de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant sur mes courbes féminines sans aucune retenue ni honte. Je grognai très légèrement à son comportement, ce qui eut au moins pour effet de lui faire relever la tête, un sourire provocateur sur le visage.

- Déranger ? Une beauté telle que vous ne dérange personne. Si nous avions su, nous aurions attendu que vous vous joignez à nous. C'est vraiment dommage...

Je me retournai vers un de ses acolytes qui ne fit pas attention à la façon éhontée de son compagnon de me fixer et me parlait comme si de rien n'était. Je restai perplexe face à autant de manque... d'éducation. Alors c'était vrais, les vampires non végétariens étaient véritablement des animaux.

-Dommage, oui en effet. Maintenant, sans vouloir paraître impolie, je suis attendue ailleurs.

Je voulus faire un pas en arrière, je sentis le corps du vampire au regard de pervers se presser contre le mien. Je laissai échapper un grognement et me dégageai en le repoussant violemment. Je marchai en arrière, les bras tendus devant moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Fallait-il que je parte en courant ? Mais ils étaient trois ! Me rattraperaient-ils ? Que feraient-ils alors ?

- Ah vraiment ? Attendue ailleurs... répéta le vampire aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

Je vis du coin de l'œil l'un d'entre eux me fixer puis lancer un regard entendu vers celui qui me semblait être le chef. Puis, sans que je ne comprenne comment, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, j'étais clouée au sol, le blond platine au regard pervers à califourchon sur moi, mes poignets emprisonnés dans ses mains au-dessus de ma tête.

- Laisses-en nous cette fois, ricana le troisième.

Il ne m'en a pas fallu beaucoup plus pour comprendre. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment faisais-je pour m'attirer autant d'ennuis en même temps ? Le choc me paralysa une petite seconde. Je savais ce qu'ils comptaient faire de moi et je n'avais pas l'intention de les laisser agir sans me battre.

- Elle ne se débat même pas, elle en a peut-être envie...

Le blond se pencha vers moi et posa sa bouche sur mon cou. Loin des délicats baisers d'Edward, dégoût et révulsion venaient de s'emparer de moi.

Colère. Haine. Vengeance.

Je vis rouge. Comment osaient-ils poser leurs sales pattes sur moi ? Je me redressai un peu, il dût penser que je l'encourageais à continuer ses attouchements écœurants, car il lâcha mes poignets et vint poser ses horribles mains sur ma poitrine, malaxant celle-ci dans ce qui devait être un toucher érotique. La honte se propagea dans mes veines, quelle torture étais-je en train de m'infliger? Je pensai fort à Alice et à ce que je faisais pour elle.

En finir. Le plus vite possible.

Je l'empoignai au niveau des épaules, le soulevai un peu, ramenai mes jambes à ma poitrine, et d'un furieux coup de pied, le poussai de toute mes forces. Il ne s'y attendait évidement pas, erreur fatale pour lui. Je l'expédiai quelques dizaines de mètre plus loin. Il retomba au sol dans un violent fracas, celui du marbre brisé. Très vite je me remis debout. L'un d'entre eux, le brun se rua sur moi, je ne fis qu'esquiver. Je voulus feinter à gauche, pensant qu'il allait aller vers la droite, or tout ceci faisait parti de son stratagème. Ils voulaient jouer, tous. Et moi j'étais _leur_ jouet. Leur _proie_. Victorieux, il m'agrippa le bras et la nuque, me forçant à me coller à lui.

Un féroce grondement animal roula dans ma poitrine. Je sentis un frisson le parcourir, mais un rire amer me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas de peur, mais d'excitation. Il me serra d'avantage contre lui et pressa son érection contre mon ventre.

_Viol._

Réalisant la véracité de ce qui m'attendait, un bourdonnement en moi, une alerte, comme des vannes qui s'ouvraient propagèrent une haine que je ne savais pas présente dans mon corps. Une force inconnue, pulsant sous ma peau. Je n'étais plus maîtresse de mon corps, je n'étais plus maîtresse de mes gestes, la seule chose que je savais c'était qu'une tout autre Bella venait de surgir en moi. J'attrapai d'une seul main ce vampire par la gorge et le soulevai de terre. Il poussa un gémissement de terreur, qui sur le coup me parut plus que jouissif et je lui infligeai le même sort qu'au premier de mes agresseurs. Rapidement, je me tournai vers le dernier qui avait adopté une posture d'attaque face à moi. Les genoux à peine pliés, les mains en évidences devant lui.

Combattre. Pour mon existence. Pour l'anéantir.

Je me reculai un peu. Non pas de peur, mais plutôt pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de ce qui m'attendait.

J'optai pour la même posture que lui, à la différence que je me penchai un peu plus en avant.

C'est la que notre ballet meurtrier débuta.

Roder, l'un en face de l'autre. Concentration maximale. Envie de gagner inégalée.

Je captais n'importe lequel de ses mouvements, je guettais n'importe lequel de ses gestes. Je captais tout, et je ne lâchais pas.

Quand enfin, le moment tant attendu vint. Il relâcha sa garde une seule petite seconde pour regarder un des autres vampires qui venait de se relever péniblement.

_Idiot_. Stupide. Erreur. Fatale et mortelle.

Je me ruai sur lui, tirai sur ses cheveux afin de faire basculer sa tête en arrière et plantai mes dents dans sa gorge, lui arrachant pas la même occasion la tête de ma main gauche. Je balançai cette dernière le plus loin possible. Bizarrement le corps, même sectionné de son membre pensant, resta debout, les bras bougeant frénétiquement. Je reculai face cette vision d'horreur, quand soudain une douleur lancinante traversa mon épaule dans un bruit de déchirement assourdissant. A mon tour j'avais fait une erreur.

Je n'eus le temps que d'apercevoir le regard maléfique et plein de haine de mon premier agresseur.

Puis la douleur fut fulgurante. Incontrôlable.

Je me souvenais de la brûlure que causait une morsure, là ce n'était en rien comparable, j'aurais préféré mille fois me faire mordre plutôt que de sentir une deuxième fois cette sensation infernale.

Un ricanement diabolique parvint à mes oreilles, je ne pus faire autre chose que tituber en arrière, espérant plus que tout échapper à cet enfer.

Ma vue ne distinguait plus rien. Je cherchai désespérément vers mon épaule, mais mon bras était bel et bien arraché.

Des bruits de pas irréguliers me parvinrent. De mon bras valide, j'essayai tant bien que mal de donner un coup, mais mon point ne frappa que le vide. Puis violemment, d'un coup de pied dans le dos, je me sentis précipitamment aller percuter le sol.

Je tentai de me relever, toujours dans un quasi noir, je tâtonnai à quatre pattes, priant pour qu'on me vienne en aide.

Quand soudain, tout changea du tout au tout.

Plus personne ne m'attaquait, pourquoi? Allaient-ils me laisser la vie sauve ? Je me retournai pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Ma vue était toujours comme brouillée, tous mes sens me lâchaient. Je n'arrivai pas à reconnaître ma propre odeur. Une main m'attrapa le poignet. Terrorisée, j'aurais dû reconnaître une poigne douce mais je ne pus. Je balançai donc un coup de pied dans l'estomac de mon nouvel assaillant quand il lâcha un cris aigu, celui d'une voix féminine.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan. Était-ce bien une voix féminine que j'avais entendue ? Ou mes sens m'abandonnaient-ils vraiment ?

Il fallait que je fasse un effort.

Un effort surhumain.

Du mieux que je pus, j'essayai de me concentrer sur la scène qui devait se dérouler devant moi. Essayant de faire abstraction – chose tout à fait impossible – de la douleur affligeante de mon épaule dénuée de bras, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux.

Petit à petit, les formes, les couleurs, les silhouettes m'apparurent. Je poussai un cri quand je compris ce qui se passait.

Trois nouveaux vampires.

Trois sauveurs.

La femelle gardait ses distances. Je pouvais clairement deviner que c'était elle que j'avais envoyée valser.

Puis, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur je me retournai devant les deux autres.

Jasper, non loin de moi, et un autre vampire détruisaient mes agresseurs. Leurs gestes étaient parfaits.

Implacables. Mortels.

Il n'y avait nul doute sur la fin – heureuse – du combat. Les deux vampires que je n'avais pas réussi à avoir ne pouvaient rien contre de tels combattants. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil spectacle. Jasper devenait presque invisible quand il attaquait par surprise le vampire en face de lui. Ses mains ainsi que ses gestes se faisaient à la fois durs et calmes. Et même si je savais qu'il était en train d'ôter la vie, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il était plein de grâce. Il en vint à bout en quelques minutes, deux tout au plus. Quant à celui qui lui servait de frère d'arme, je pouvais en dire autant. Tout son corps bougeait à l'identique de celui de Jasper, comme s'il avait été son professeur, et lui un excellent élève surpassant bientôt le maître. Tel un fauve, son duel avait été aisé. Soixante dix huit secondes plus tard, mes deux agresseurs étaient démembrés et brûlaient dans un feu mauve et rouge à l'odeur âcre, celle d'un vampire en combustion.

Jasper partit en courant et revint les bras chargés de mon membre manquant.

Il s'approcha, lentement très lentement et me prit la main encore valide.

-Bella, murmura-t-il. Bella, il faut que je remette en place ton bras.

J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de sentir de nouveau cette douleur incomparable, Jasper dut sentir ma peur et tout de suite une vague de calme m'envahit.

- N'ai pas peur ca ne fait pas aussi mal... me rassura-t-il.

Sans dire un mot, j'acquiesçai et m'approchai un peu plus.

J'étais choquée. Oui voilà, j'étais choquée. Je n'arrivai même pas à réfléchir correctement. Tout avait si vite commencé et tout avait si vite fini...

Jasper dut ressentir le malaise et l'incompréhension profonde qui m'habitaient car il se retourna vers la femme, une expression crispée sur le visage.

- Charlotte, si tu veux bien... chuchota-t-il.

La dénommée Charlotte vint ma prendre par la taille, délicatement.

- Respire, me conseilla-t-elle.

J'aspirai un bon coup. Jasper prit mon bras étrangement en mouvement et le replaça exactement à l'endroit où il devait être. Je sentis mon os se remboiter dans l'épaule, les tendons arrachés se restituer, la chair se reconstituer et enfin, la peau ne laisser plus qu'une cicatrice clairement visible, encore plus pâle et luisante que le reste de mon corps. Jasper n'avait pas menti, tout cela s'était fait avec un simple picotement qui m'avait parcouru toute l'épaule et s'était propagé dans mon bras, jusqu'au bout de mes doigts J'essayai de bouger ma main, Charlotte s'en empara avant.

- Non, n'essaie pas tout de suite. Juste par précaution, me dit-elle.

Je me retournai vers elle. Elle était si jolie, une petite blonde aux cheveux courts, à peine plus grande qu'Alice. Une seule chose me figea. Ses yeux, ses grands yeux d'un rouge éclatant... Jasper s'approcha de moi, il sentit certainement mon malaise et rajouta:

- Tous les vampires ne sommes pas comme nous Bella, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils sont mauvais.

- Nous ne chassons que les criminels Bella, nous ne te ferons aucuns mal.

C'était l'autre homme qui s'était exprimé. Je le détaillai à son tour. Il était beau, bien sûr, grand et athlétique, châtain et de nouveau ces yeux écarlates...

Charlotte et Peter. La mémoire me revint enfin. C'étaient eux.

- Merci.. chuchotai-je.

Un silence gêné s'installa, puis Jasper ôta sa chemise et me la tendit, découvrant sa musculature fine et impressionnante. C'est là que je me rendis compte que j'étais en sous-vêtements. Mon haut m'avait été arraché en même temps que le bras.. Je m'emparai avidement de la chemise, si j'avais pu rougir, j'aurais incendié les bois non loin...

Charlotte m'aida à l'enfiler afin que je n'aie pas à bouger le bras, puis Jasper prit la parole.

- Que fais-tu ici, Bella ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui, incrédule. Comment osait-il me poser la question ? Son ton n'était pas froid, ni distant, ni même curieux. Il affichait une telle attitude de... je m'en foutisme, que la colère s'empara à nouveau de moi. Et dire que ma meilleure amie brûlait en enfer par sa faute ! Hargneuse, je m'approchai de lui et articulai:

- J'étais venue, Jasper, soit te botter le derrière et te ramener à Forks, soit te botter le derrière et disparaître.

C'est là que son masque se brisa en un million de morceaux. Un Jasper horrifié et anéanti me faisait face. Un regard éteint me scrutait, et sondait mes ressentis.

Infiniment coupable, il baissa la tête et me demanda de la manière la plus triste qui soit:

- Comment va-t-elle?

Comment une simple question pouvait-elle porter autant de peine ? Comment un homme pouvait-il insuffler à ses répliques autant de tristesse et de désarrois ?

Sauf qu'il était trop tard pour lui, j'étais déjà en colère, même si une part de moi se réjouissait de voir que Jasper, lui et son âme, étaient toujours et irrévocablement liés à Alice. Il fallait qu'il comprenne l'ampleur de ses actes.

Il l'aimait encore et pour toujours.

- Je n'en sais rien, Jasper. Est-ce qu'un vampire peut mourir de tristesse ?

* * *

**Vampire Junkie**


	12. Chapitre 11

Pourquoi, moi écrivaine de fanfiction, n'ais-je pas publié à la date convenue ? Car moi, écrivaine de cete fanfiction a dut gérer la fin de mes cours et le début de mes révisions pour le Bac. Donc l'ordinateur, source de tentation à la distraction suprême, est resté loin de moi le temps que je prépare mon plan d'attaque pour mes révisisons.

POur me faire pardonner, un petit Lemon. Et oui,_ Lemon_, vous avez bien compris. Il se situera dans la seconde partie du chapitre.

**oliveronica cullen massen ** Bonjour à ma nouvelle lectrice !

**edgounette** chamalow1512

**Enaalya** si justement, ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué. Juste difficle à concevoir. Mais n'oublions pas que Jasper est un homme et que Bella, aussi toute Bella soit-elle, est d'une beauté presque égale voir supérieur à celle de Rosalie.

**katner** Le skyblog ne te servira à rien, je n'ai poster que les brouillons deçu. Et ensachant que des brouillons aux chapitres finis, ils peuvent doublés de volume.

**delphes Artistaa** ouuuh les impatientes ^^ Les réponses à vos questions dans ce chapitre !

**saroura92 Mrs Esmee Cullen** Big Up pour le clan BOTTONS LE DERRIÈRE DU VAMPIRE BLOND !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 PREMIÈRE PARTIE  
**

_- Je n'en sais rien, Jasper. Est-ce qu'un vampire peut mourir de tristesse?_

Dire que mes paroles eurent un effet dévastateur, comme un coup de poignard sur un humain, n'aurait été que pur euphémisme. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux de terreur, puis très vite, cette terreur fut balayée par la tristesse et enfin, la culpabilité. Il tomba à genoux et se prit le visage entre les mains.

- Je suis tellement désolé, je ne suis qu'un misérable... murmura-t-il péniblement.

Charlotte s'approcha de lui, ainsi que Peter.

- Je ne veux pas de votre compassion ! hurla-t-il.

Une vague de peine, ingérable, se propagea dans l'air. Mon corps, ainsi que celui de tous les autres se mit à trembler. Une déferlante de sentiments – tristes ? – se propagea en moi, me nouant la gorge.

- Tu vas la retrouver Jasper... Je t'en prie, mon frère, arrête ça, articula Peter.

Peter s'approcha encore, malgré l'horreur de cette sensation de tristesse qui n'était pas la notre –_ pas complètement_. Il se mit à la hauteur de Jasper et, fraternellement, le prit dans ses bras. Là où Jasper se laissa complètement aller à sa misère. Je vis Peter serrer la mâchoire, trembler, et pourtant il ne bougea pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Même d'ici j'étais accablée par le chagrin. Charlotte, qui s'était rapprochée de moi, dut percevoir mon incrédulité, car elle me chuchota doucement :

- Ils se connaissent de puis si longtemps... Et ce ne sera pas la première fois que Peter fait face au pouvoir dévastateur de Jazz...

Dévastateur ? Je levai un sourcil curieux auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire, néanmoins crispé. Elle me fixa dans les yeux. Je ne lâchai pas les siens non plus, et une étrange impression m'envahit. Même écarlate, son regard n'était pas aussi cruel que ceux de mes agresseurs – anciens agresseurs.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point pouvoir contrôler à sa guise les sentiments des autres peut-être dangereux.

Elle se tut et se retourna vers les deux hommes encore serrés l'un contre l'autre. Peter ne tremblait plus, il avait juste fermé les yeux. Puis, quelque chose que j'aurais dû remarquer bien avant me coupa le souffle, non pas que ce dernier eu besoin d'exister pour moi.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Jasper dans un tel état ou tout simplement dans une telle position. Si... Faible.

Faible et démuni.

Dans ma périphérie de vision, je vis Charlotte s'approcher et encercler la taille de Jasper de ses bras. A son contact, il se détendit complètement et le tableau qui s'affichait devant moi me laissa sans mot. Un, plutôt, me laissa un seul mot justement...

Famille.

Ces trois réunis étaient une famille.

Et Jasper avait quitté sa famille pour rejoindre Alice.

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment entre eux, je fis un pas en arrière et me retournai.

J'entendis le soulèvement de la poussière du sol non loin de moi. Puis des pas feutrés se dirigèrent vers moi.

Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule et me retourna pour que je lui fasse face.

Dans son regard noirci par la faim persistait cette lueur de chagrin. Mais je sus à cet instant que tout allait s'arranger. Hélas, avant cela, il fallait que je sache.

- Jasper.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je sentis qu'à travers son regard perçant, il m'étudiait sous toutes les coutures et me sondait jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Quand son examen fut fini, une grimace de culpabilité s'ancra sur son visage.

- Jasper, explique moi, continuai-je.

Il tourna la tête vers l'horizon où ne tarderait pas à se lever l'aube. Il ferma péniblement les yeux, et souffla bruyamment.

- Je ne peux pas Bella, je ne peux pas. J'ai tellement honte...

Sa supplique me déchira le cœur et je cherchai désespérément de l'aide du côté de Peter et Charlotte.

Cette dernière baissa la tête et l'enfouit dans le torse de son bien-aimé. Lui, regardait Jasper et finalement il se tourna vers moi. Il happa mon regard dans le sien, et d'une voix neutre prononça ces quelques paroles:

- Il a eu peur.

Incrédule, je retournai cette phrase dans ma tête dans tout les sens, essayant de capter le sens de ces mots.

- Peur ? Répétai-je.

- Peur de tomber amoureux de toi, Bella.. Continua Charlotte, elle releva la tête et me fixa tristement.

Tout d'abord je crus avoir mal entendu – chose impossible – jusqu'à ce que je voie la compassion se dessiner sur les deux visages qui me faisaient face.

Oh mon Dieu!

Peter passa un bras autour de la taille de Charlotte et, l'entrainant avec lui, alla se poster un peu plus loin.

Même si je ne pouvais pas, – ne voulais pas serait plus juste – comprendre la pleine signification de cette révélation, la véracité de ces propos me cloua sur place.

C'était bien de ma faute. Depuis le début.

- Ne culpabilise pas, je t'en prie ça ne fait que rajouter au dégoût que j'éprouve pour moi-même, suffoqua Jasper.

Je me retournai lentement vers lui.

- Mais...

Plus aucun son ne parvint à sortir de ma bouche, mes jambes ne me portaient plus, je tombai en arrière. Une fois sur le sol, j'entourai mes genoux.

- Je partirai Jasper, je quitterai Forks. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Alice, ton Alice... articulai-je tant bien que mal. Je t'en prie, je te jure que... Jasper, je suis tellement désolée. Je partirai s'il le faut...

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Un triste gémissement sortit de ma bouche, faisant écho à celui de Jasper. Puis, comme gonflé par une aura de certitude, Jasper se baissa à ma hauteur. Il me prit par les épaules et me releva. Il me tint en face de lui, et la flamme de détermination qui brillait au plus profond de son regard me fit frissonner d'appréhension.

- Ce ne sera pas utile, Bella.

La voix de Jasper, celle que j'avais toujours connue, forte, certaine, presque dure, emplit mes oreilles.

- Cinq jours, cinq jours que je meurs de désespoir de ne pas la voir, affirma-t-il. Cinq jours que s'esquissent l'aube et les sommets tranchant l'azur de leurs dents blanches quand, dans le ciel, se contorsionnent les nuages en arabesques dessinant dans les cieux le plus beau des portraits... Une intuition, enfouie au plus profond de mon être. Ondes confuses affluent et refluent, m'envahissent et m'abandonnent à l'insupportable détresse de la certitude, de l'intime conviction la plus profonde, celle que je ne peux pas vivre mon existence de mort revenu à la vie sans elle. Revenu à la vie grâce à elle. Cinq jours que je rêve éveillé, courant pour oublier, courant pour me séparer de la cause de mon chagrin. Cinq jours que je l'imagine dans tout et n'importe quoi. Que la culpabilité et l'effondrement causent chaos et désarroi au plus profond de mon être. C'est son visage qui m'apparaît sans arrêt quand je ferme les yeux, quand je les ouvre, que je les ferme à nouveau. Pas le tien. Je l'aime, pour toujours... Je suis convaincu aujourd'hui que rien n'y changera. C'est vrai, j'ai eu peur au début, peur de la faire souffrir, peur de voir que je pouvais trouver une autre femme désirable, une autre femme qu'elle... Mais tout cela ce n'est rien comparé à l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi violemment, mais il le fallait. Je suis comme ça. Sauf que quand tu m'as suivi, c'était pire que tout, tu m'as suivi... Et là, la terreur m'a tordu l'estomac. M'a brisé le cœur. Réfléchir. Que je sache si je pouvais survivre sans elle.. Et ce n'est pas le cas.

Le soulagement ne se fit pas attendre, mon corps se détendit tout entier. Je respirai librement, et si j'avais pu, des larmes auraient inondé mes yeux et empli mon visage. Jasper me prit tout doucement contre son torse nu et me dit:

- Rentrons, Bella. Les savoir si loin de nous nous est intolérable.

- Après vous, mademoiselle, rit Jasper.

- Quel gentleman ! M'exclamai-je.

Je m'élançai en premier. Nous étions arrivés aux abords de la rivière derrière la grande villa blanche. Revoir cette végétation humide, ce paysage vert, cette pluie intarissable, m'avait mis du baume au cœur. Nous avions parcouru toute l'Amérique du Nord en un temps record. Aussi excités l'un que l'autre de rentrer à la maison. Bien sûr, l'appréhension et les doutes trouvaient souvent leur place dans mon cœur, mais très vite, une vague d'apaisement les balayait...

**Flash back**

**- **Nous devons trouver un endroit où... commença mon compagnon de voyage, deux jours après nous être mis en route, cap vers l'Amérique du Nord.

- J'en fais mon affaire. Suis moi, le coupai-je.

Je filai vers la maison abandonnée dans laquelle je m'étais abritée dans mon voyage d'aller. Je m'y engouffrai, suivie de près par Jasper, et refermai la porte.

- Charmant, commenta Jasper en baladant son regard sur la pièce.

- N'est-ce pas ? m'amusai-je.

Je m'avançai à travers le salon et m'installai au sol, en tailleur. Il vint se poster devant moi. Un petit moment, nous ne dîmes rien, puis les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers le rideau. La pièce toute entière fut plongée dans une bulle de luminosité quand les premières lueurs du jour vinrent se poser sur la peau de Jasper – plus boule à facette que peau d'ailleurs. Je me levai prestement et allai fermer les rideaux.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Bella...

- Nous en avons déjà parlé Jazz. Et la question ne se pose même plus. Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour Edward. Et j'ai vu combien te voir loin d'Alice te tue, vraiment.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, la culpabilité encore présente sur son visage.

- Ce que tu m'as dit avant hier, cette déclaration d'amour pour Alice, c'était si beau... Je ne te connaissais pas si poète.

Ma petite réplique eu l'effet escompté. Jasper leva un sourcil provocateur. Il n'était évidemment pas dupe de ma misérable tentative de remontage de moral. Il joua néanmoins le jeu.

- Douterais-tu de mes capacités à me montrer romantique ?

Je reniflai, sceptique.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de romantisme chez le grand et ténébreux Jasper Withclock.

- Évidemment. Je réserve ce côté là de ma personnalité pour Alice.

Je souris franchement et lui donnai un petit coup sur l'épaule.

- Eh bien Monsieur le Romantique, parlez moi d'elle.

Un sourire de vénération barra son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il se remémorait des souvenirs.

- Pas maintenant. Elle me tuerait si elle apprenait que c'est une autre personne qu'elle même qui t'a raconté notre rencontre.

Les heures défilèrent à une vitesse affolante, et le crépuscule encore présent, nous nous élancions à une vitesse folle. Prêts à franchir les derniers kilomètres qui nous séparaient de nos amours respectifs.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! M'avait-il dit quand nous étions arrivés près de Port Angeles. Tu me donnes mal la tête. Tout se passera bien !

J'avais eu sincèrement l'envie de le croire, mais comment? Comment être sûre que tout allait bien se passer ? J'avais été si confiante, mais ces certitudes se sont vite envolées quand je me rendis compte qu'au final, nous ne savions pas vraiment ce qui nous attendait au bout de notre périple.

** Fin du Flash Back**

Jasper dut sentir la tension de nouveau m'envahir et il me prit la main.

Ces quelques jours passés avec lui à voyager nous avaient considérablement rapprochés. Il me trouvait apaisante, disait que je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup parler pour m'exprimer, que mes goûts musicaux étaient parfaitement accordés à ceux d'Edward, mais que, hélas, son petit lutin souffrant d'hyperactivité lui manquait comme pas permis. Ce qui nous faisait avancer encore plus vite. Presque par réflexe, dès que l'on prononçait les noms d'Alice ou Edward, nos pas se faisaient plus pressants... J'avais appris à le connaître, à connaître ce personnage ténébreux qu'il était, ce pouvoir qu'il possédait et qu'il supportait parfois mal. Il me fit d'ailleurs part d'une de ses expériences les plus douloureuses.

**Flash Back 2**

- Laquelle ? risquai-je.

- Quand j'ai failli te tuer.

Vu que je ne disais rien il continua.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer... La douleur – non pas la douleur. Le désespoir, le choc, la terreur, que j'ai subi et que j'ai ressenti moi-même. Imagine que même Alice, m'en voulait. Elle m'en voulait tellement... Je sentais qu'elle faisait tout pour me cacher ses véritables sentiments, mais comment me le cacher ? Je sentais leur compassion à tous, sauf celle d'Edward. Mais derrière cette compassion, la plus horrible des tristesse habitait chacun d'entre eux. Arrives-tu à imaginer qu'Esmée elle-même, la plus douce d'entre nous, a ressenti une pointe de colère à un moment donné ? Les remords, euphémisme, mes rongeaient de toute part. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je savais que tu ne pourrais jamais t'en remettre. Quand il t'a... quittée dans la forêt. J'étais là, avec Alice. Je la retenais, cachée de tes yeux. Elle me suppliait de la lâcher, mais Edward avait été clair. Et lui... désobéir en quelque sorte... Je ne sais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Et quand enfin tu as compris où il voulait en venir, une cassure s'est propagée en toi. J'ai envoyé des signaux d'alarme à Edward, mais lui-même était trop noyé dans son propre chagrin pour faire attention à la mort d'une part de toi. Puis, il est parti, et tout était fini. J'ai été littéralement malade de cette situation. Quand tu as appelé Alice.. Eh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Nous n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Donc quand tu nous as appelés, nous avions déjà prévu de revenir te supplier de nous pardonner. La situation devenait intolérable. Et le chagrin d'Edward.. Je ne préfère pas t'en parler.

J'avais acquiescé silencieusement, un frisson glacé me parcourant de la tête au pied

**Fin du Flash Back 2**

Nous marchions à présent sur la pelouse arrière du domaine, la maison était éclairée, de grands halos de lumière transperçaient les grande baies vitrées, dessinant nos silhouettes sur l'herbe noircie par la nuit. Nous entendîmes des mouvements, comme une dispute à l'intérieur de la villa. Je tendis l'oreille...

- Comment osent-ils ? Rageait Rosalie.

- Rose, calme toi, continua Emmet.

Un fracas se fit entendre, grinçant et se répercutant dans toute la forêt.

- Non Rosalie ! S'écria Edward de son ténor voluptueux.

Là, ils apparurent juste devant nous, Edward retenant Rosalie par la taille.

- Espèce de..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase m'étant apparemment destinée, qu'Edward lui recouvrit la bouche de sa main.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous croyions, Rose, la conjura son frère à l'oreille.

Elle lui encercla le poignet et tira de toute ses forces, Edward ne céda pas, mais les paroles de Rosalie se firent entendre.

- Ah oui? Et c'est quoi ça alors ?

Elle jeta un regard plein de haine sur nos mains jointes à Jasper et moi. Et là, tout se mit en place. Le regard et le grognement quand j'étais partie. Puis le coup de téléphone dans la maison abandonnée et enfin ça.

- Non ! m'écriai-je. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!

J'étais au bord de l'hystérie. Comment avaient-ils pu penser que je m'étais enfuie pour rejoindre Jasper. Comment lui a-t-il pu le croire...

- Edward, murmurai-je. Edward je te jure que...

Il ne me laissa pas finir qu'il entourait déjà ma taille de ses bras dans une étreinte magnifique, néanmoins douloureuse pour mon épaule encore un peu fragile Je humai puissamment son odeur, plus divine que jamais car elle avait l'odeur de la rédemption. Une vague de bonheur, aussi bouleversante que si Jasper lui-même me l'avait envoyée, déferla en moi.

- Je sais, je sais... Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir pu penser que..

Les derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Je gardai mon bras handicapé le long de mon corps immobile et encerclait sa nuque de mon autre main, soudant mon regard dans le sien.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Jasper, clairement coupable d'avoir semé pareille zizanie.

- Dans votre chambre, lui répondit Edward sans le regarder.

Jasper s'en alla à vitesse vampirique. Une porte s'ouvrit puis se referma, tout cela en moins de trois secondes. Puis plus rien ne me parvint. Insonorisation, pensai-je.

Je retournai ma complète attention vers mon bonheur vivant personnel et fis abstraction du regard effaré de Rosalie et de sa fuite à travers les bois. Je vis Emmet, néanmoins me lanca un regard déboussolé. Il ne tarderait pas à demander des explications. Il se détourna de moi, et fila rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

- Il faut que j'explique aux autres ce qui s'est passé, chuchotais-je en baissant la tête.

Edward me prit le visage entre ses mains et me releva la tête .

- Pas maintenant. Viens, me dit mon âme-sœur en m'entrainant vers la grande villa blanche.

Je le suivis sans protester. A l'intérieur, nous attendaient Carlisle et Esmée, amoureusement enlacés. Ils me donnèrent une accolade pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Puis Edward m'entraina au premier étage et s'arrêta sur pas de la porte de sa chambre, me laissant le libre choix d'y entrer en sa compagnie.

* * *

**seconde partie en fin de journée !**


	13. Chapitre 112

J'avais dit ce soir, et bien la voilà. Et pour le lemon, j'ai fais soft pour une première fois.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 SECONDE PARTIE !**

- Et puis nous avons repris la route afin de revenir.

Le silence se fit intense. Une déferlante de sentiments noya les prunelle de mon amour. Haine. Tristesse. Culpabilité. Tristesse à nouveau.

- Edward, murmurai-je en m'approchant encore.

Nous étions sur son canapé en cuir clair depuis quelques minutes déjà, le temps de lui conter ce qui s'était passé durant mon voyage. Nos doigts entrelacés, j'attendais qu'il coupe ce silence. J'avais bien vu bien sûr, durant mon récit, la peur sur son visage s'incruster de plus en plus. Un grognement haineux avait roulé dans sa gorge au moment des agresseurs, je l'avais pris dans mes bras afin qu'il comprenne que tout allait bien à présent.

- Si Jasper... commença-t-il, sa voix emplie de douloureuses intonations de chagrin.

- Chut... Aucune raison d'en parler puisque le "si" n'a pas lieu d'être, le coupai-je.

Je me glissai un peu plus jusqu'à lui, collant mon buste contre le sien. Un lourd silence se réinstalla. Je sentais le corps d'Edward complètement tendu sous mes bras. Sachant que mon odeur causait des réactions plus que positives sur lui, je ramenai sa tête dans mes cheveux et soufflai mon haleine sucrée dans son coup. Tout à coup, il se détendit et ouvrit les vannes.

-Oh Bella ! supplia-t-il en m'encerclant de ses bras puissants.

Il avait le souffle court, les membres tremblants.

- Edward, je t'en prie, ne culpabilise pas. C'est moi qui ai voulu y aller, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Et puis je vais bien, nous allons tous bien...

- Tu ne comprends pas, s'emporta-t-il en resserrant fortement l'étau de ses bras. Qu'aurais-je fait Bella ? Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi?

Il se mit à m'embrasser fiévreusement. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Car, parfaitement compatibles, mes sentiments faisaient échos aux siens.

Telle une centrale électrique, tout mon corps, tous mes nerfs, chaque fibre de glace se mirent à bourdonner de désir en moi, déclenchant un flux de tremblement dans tous mes membres. Je répondais à l'appel de ses baisers, m'agrippant à lui telle une éperdue. Comme si ce besoin, de le toucher, de le sentir tout contre moi était vital. Qu'aurais-je fait, moi sans lui?

Rien bien sûr... Cette réalité, connue depuis longtemps déjà, me frappa en pleine poitrine, tel un coup que l'on assène, implacable et mortel.

Il m'embrassait, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, comme si le temps nous était compté. Je sentais sa mâchoire parfaite crispée sous la tension sensuelle de nos attouchements. Il se retenait. Bien sûr qu'il se retenait, il l'avait toujours fait. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus la même, je souhaitais ardemment qu'il se laisse aller. Je fis courir mes doigts le long de sa nuque, lui procurant des frissons de désir. Je l'attirai par son col pour le coller encore plus près de moi.

Je me soulevai, et l'entourai de mes jambes, le forçant à m'accueillir à califourchon sur lui. Je le désirai plus que tout. Agilement, mes mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise que je fis glisser le long de ses épaules, mettant à nu sa sculpture marmoréenne, m'offrant le plus beau de tous les spectacles. Sans m'en rendre compte je me mis à penser aux merveilles du monde. Mais après avoir vu cela comment décrire une de ces merveilles ?

Le phare d'Alexandrie, de par sa hauteur ? Le Temple de Diane à Ephèse, de ses 127 colonnes ? Le Mausolée d'Halicarnasse, de par ses dimensions ? Le Colosse de Rhodes, statue en bronze de trente-six mètres de haut ? La Statue de Zeus Olympien, première statue des jeux olympiques ? Les Jardins Suspendus de Babylone, de vingt-trois à quatre-vingt-douze mètres ? Les pyramides d'Égypte, la pyramide de Khéops, que l'on peut voir de nos jour ?

La beauté, la grandeur, les prouesses de technologie... Toutes ces choses qui font que telle ou telle chose se voit attribuée ce rang de Merveille du Monde. Sept que je n'avais jamais vues. Une huitième sous mes yeux, qui surpassait de loin la description que l'on pouvait me donner des autres.

Nous nous toisâmes un long moment. Il souriait, les sourcils arqués par l'étonnement. Il prit mon menton et m'embrassa tendrement.

Et finalement, redoublant l'assaut de ses multiples baisers et caresses, il fit courir ses doigts de pianiste sous ma chemise beaucoup trop grande. Je sentis en moi monter un désir presque désespéré. Il m'arracha la chemise de Jasper sans vergogne aucune, et les rares fois où nos bouches se délaissaient, il murmurait mon prénom. Son ténor de velours caressait ainsi mes tympans, la douceur de sa voix s'harmonisant avec ma respiration. Je parcourus son visage, goûtant du bout de ma langue son délicieux parfum. Il me regardait avec intensité, et ses bras musclés m'agrippaient la taille pour me rapprocher contre lui. Le canapé évidemment trop étroit pour nos ébats, il me porta jusqu'au sol, m'allongeant tendrement sur le dos.

Je le sentais. Je le voyais. Je l'admirais me contempler. Scrutant chaque parcelle de moi. De mon corps. De mon visage. De mon regard.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps...

Il ne termina pas, la gorge nouée par le torrent de sentiments qui l'assaillait. Je me redressai un peu, le serrai contre ma poitrine nue de toute mes forces. Il caressa du bout des doigts ma cicatrice au niveau de l'épaule et un frisson de terreur le parcourut tout entier. J'attrapai son poignet et ramenai sa main à ma bouche, déposant un baiser infiniment tendre au creux de sa paume. Il se détendit et me serra contre lui dans un geste protecteur. Je sentis son désir et très vite, je me rendis compte que j'aurais voulu toujours l'avoir ainsi rattaché à moi, j'aurais aimé sceller nos deux corps à jamais dans cette étreinte amoureuse. Son charme faisait ressurgir en moi les plus infimes pulsions. Le plus naturellement possible, il tira sur mon pantalon pour le retirer et au passage, de ses mains au toucher de soie, il caressa mes cuisses. Mon désir explosa au plaisir qu'un simple effleurement me procurait.

Impatiente, je me redressai et fis de même, dévoilant au fur et à mesure le physique parfaitement sculpté de mon Edward. Les muscles de ses cuisses, longs et athlétiques, ceux de son bas ventre, tous aussi impressionnants, la douceur de sa peu de marbre, la chaleur que j'avais l'impression de sentir sous ma paume. Edward me couvait de son regard envoûtant. A présent, seul un mince bout de tissu nous séparait vraiment. Séparait nos deux chairs à jamais glacées, curieusement en éruption à ce moment là.

Edward prenait mon menton entre ses mains, il s'approchait de moi et m'embrassait, d'un baiser d'abord léger comme un murmure, puis de plus en plus sensuel et passionné, faisant durer le plaisir. De ma bouche, il traça un circuit de fins et délicats baisers parcourant ma mâchoire, allant jusqu'au cou, s'arrêtant sur mon oreille, revenant une nouvelle fois à moi. Une multitude de frissons m'envahirent, mon corps complètement arqué et tremblant sous le désir qui me consumait. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je le voulais. Je savais que les questions d'usage sur le fait que c'était ma première fois devaient finir par se poser. Pourtant rien ne vint, à part la certitude qu'Edward était le bon, depuis toujours et pour toujours.

- Edward, soufflais-je. Edward je t'en prie.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, l'obligeant à me faire face. Ses yeux, assombris par le désir, affichaient un regard débordant d'amour. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son épaule, le caressant de mes lèvres. Un grognement roque roula dans sa poitrine. Incontrôlable, je lui fis écho. Il attrapa ma bouche avec avidité et intensité, sa langue caressant merveilleusement bien la mienne.

Le tissu se déchira à une vitesse affolante sous nos doigts. Ma respiration augmentait au fur et à mesure que ses mains s'aventuraient sur mon corps. Il s'agrippait à mes hanches pour mieux me prendre. Je le sentis pénétrer en moi lentement, très lentement. Mon dos se cambrait sous l'effet de la décharge. Un craquement se fit entendre, m'arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur. Je vis une peur noire s'ancrer dans les prunelles de mon amant au moment où il allait se retirer.

- Non ! reste...

Ses yeux dans les miens, il revint vers moi, et de toute sa suprême beauté, replongea en moi.

Allégresse. Liesse. Jubilation. Félicité. Aise. Ravissement. Béatitude. Bonheur. Joie. Bien-être. Satisfaction. Délectation. Jouissance. Euphorie. Régal. Amusement. Réjouissance. Ébats. Charme. Délice. Lascivité. Concupiscence. Volupté. Sensualité. Luxure.

En un mot: plaisir.

Il était divinement bon, je me délectais de lui. Je n'ai jamais su me tenir étant humaine, alors maintenant que j'étais vampire, rien ne pouvais m'arrêter. Tous mes instincts de chasseuse se mirent en éveil. De nouveau je n'étais plus Bella, j'étais un vampire. Je pris le contrôle, le faisant basculer afin que je sois positionnée au dessus de mon âme sœur. Un grognement de plaisir sortit de ma bouche et du plus profond de mes entrailles. Je débutai les mouvements de va-et-vient qui faisaient onduler nos corps au rythme de ma respiration. Au début, il fut surpris de ma fougue, puis très vite, il s'agrippa à mes hanches et me domina de plus belle. Je ne pouvais pas résister, je ne voulais pas résister. Des gémissements sortirent de ma bouche sans aucune honte. Il me faisait l'amour avec tendresse et respect tout en déclenchant en moi les pires idées au monde. Nous nous agrippions de plus en plus fort, l'un contre l'autre. Le rythme accélérait de plus en plus vite, encore une fois, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et que bientôt nous allions nous réveiller. Je fus infiniment soulagée de constater que nous nous accordions parfaitement physiquement. Notre respiration, nos deux corps emboîtés l'un dans l'autre étaient à l'unisson. Un mélange de douleur et de plaisir m'étourdissait a un point que je dus me contrôler pour ne pas tout saccager autour de moi. Mes yeux se fermaient sous les convulsions et mon corps tout entier tressaillit d'extase. Nous nous laissâmes aller à un orgasme explosif.

Il me regardait comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis toujours.

Je ne saurais dire à quel moment de la journée nous nous trouvions, toujours dans les bras, étroitement serrés, l'un de l'autre. De fins rayons de chaleur vinrent me caresser le dos quand je compris que l'aube prenait vie, que le soleil de Forks se levait, qu'il se dressait dans les cieux, nous rendant hommage de par sa beauté, mais surtout de par son inhabituelle présence …

Allongée sur son torse, j'enfouis un peu plus ma tête dans le cou de mon Edward, refusant catégoriquement de retourner à la vie réelle. Cette nuit avait été si parfaite, tel un rêve qui nous aurait propulsé dans un autre univers, là où l'amour était seule loi.

Je sentais le doigt d'Edward suivre la courbe de ma colonne vertébrale, un effleurement tout au plus, d'une délicatesse subtile et envoutante. Je me redressai un peu afin de pouvoir l'admirer encore... L'image de la perfection de ce visage sans défaut me combla de joie, fit naître en moi un profond sentiment de plénitude. Mais ce qui me bouleversa le plus fut le regard empli de tendresse et de remerciement qu'il m'adressa... Comme s'il avait gagné, gagné la plus belle des choses, comme s'il était le vainqueur d'un long périple et qu'aujourd'hui il était le plus comblé de tout les hommes...

Il se leva à son tour, nous mettant assis l'un sur l'autre. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me serra de nouveau contre lui. Je humai encore et toujours son odeur, faisant glisser mon nez le long de ses épaules. Je m'imprégnai d'elle, je la sentais sur moi, m'envelopper telle une fine aura de bien-être..

Nous nous étions tout dit, pas par les paroles, un simplement regard avait suffit. Je ne voulais pas chasser la magie du moment mais la réalité s'imposa à moi, Charlie.

Il dut sentir ma crispation car il enfouit sa main dans ma chevelure attirant mon visage tout contre le sien.

- Qu'as-tu, mon amour ?

Le murmure aurait été indétectable pour un humain. Seulement pour moi, il emplit la pièce de son ténor voluptueux et sensuel doté d'une tendresse infinie. Sa voix me propulsa quelques heures plutôt au moment de nos étreintes passionnées, quand il soupirait mon prénom et qu'il me murmurait à quel point il m'aimait... De nouveau, je sentais cette chaleur au bas de mon ventre m'envahir de toute part, je le voulais.

Mon désir pour lui ne s'était pas atténué, bien au contraire. Il semblait s'être décuplé... J'investis un maximum de volonté pour me concentrer sur le problème que posait mon père.

- Charlie, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

- Retour à la réalité, soupira-t-il.

Je me rendis compte que le ton de la pièce avait changé, les nuages avaient refait leur apparition.

- Nous devrions peut-être... commençai-je, incapable de terminer.

Il se leva très lentement, moi toujours agrippée à lui.

- Si tu me lâchais ce serait plus simple, sourit-il, tout en me serrant plus fort.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? soupirai-je.

- Et bien moi non plus... Par contre je doute que Charlie puisse attendre encore un jour de plus. Il est vraiment... Et puis nous avons toutes les nuits de l'éternité pour nous aimer, rajouta-t-il, me faisant rêver de milliers de nuits comme celle là.

Résignée, je descendis de mon piédestal et remarquai un tas de tissu déchiré éparpillé un peu partout..

- Je n'ai rien à me mettre, m'esclaffai-je.

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore désolée pour le retard, mais le BAC, dans la vie c'est important.


	14. Chapitre 12

Révisions ou pas, mes doigts voltigent sur le clavier de mon portable.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai dépassé les 100 ! =)

Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que la scène d'amour a plu à quelques unes.

De plus, j'ai prit quelques heures cette semaine pour vous faire un petit cadeau... A voir au chapitre suivant.

* * *

Il lança un regard amusé vers mes vêtements en lambeaux et donna un coup d'œil surprit à la porte de sa chambre. Un sourire chaleureux apparut sur son visage. Il détourna la tête de l'entrée et me fit face. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire son regard s'obscurcit et une expression de totale vénération marqua son visage. Je ne bougeai pas, droite sur mes hanches, et dans le plus simple appareil. Se rendait-il compte que c'était son corps à lui que je vénérais autant ?

Captant mon regard que je devinais aussi noir que le sien, il soupira quelques mots.

- Je me demande comment je vais faire pour penser à autre chose maintenant...

_Et moi donc !_ pensai-je. Je souris, triomphante et le regardai se détourner à regret de moi. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, toujours avec une grâce féline à couper le souffle – je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'Edward Cullen était à moi, corps et âme – en ressortit un des ses jeans et une chemise blanche et les enfila. Enfin, il se tourna vers le canapé, déplia le plaid soigneusement plié sur le rebord – pour la forme certainement, chaque détail me faisait penser à un humain. De la cuisine et l'aménagement _high tech_ hors de prix, aux couvertures et coussins disposés un peu partout dans la maison. Il revint enfin vers moi, et m'enveloppa dedans.

- Tu es dangereuse, Isabella Swan,susurra-t-il.

- Dangereuse ? M'enquis-je, jouant les idiotes.

- Dangereusement tentante.

Je souris face à son expression faussement résignée.

J'avais suivi tous ses mouvements avec admiration, me demandant comment des gestes aussi anodins pouvaient être tournés en perfection.

Je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir, je n'allais décemment pas sortir couverte d'un simple plaid. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas son avis, car il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit.

- Edward, je ne peux...

Je m'arrêtai quand je le vis se baisser sur le seuil, et ramasser quelque chose . Il revint avec un vêtement, féminin à première vue. L'image d'Alice m'apparut, et je sentis l'espoir de retrouver ma meilleure amie et sœur de surcroit en pleine forme.

Edward dut capter mon raisonnement, car il m'adressa un sourire tordu et m'expliqua.

- Rosalie, s'est dit que tu en aurais besoin.

Rosalie?

Il me tendit les vêtements, simples, néanmoins superbes, bien entendu. Pourquoi Rosalie… Edward lut certainement sur mon visage mon étonnement.

- Disons que nous n'avons pas été très discrets cette nuit... _L'expression éblouissante qu'il arbora en repensant à l'élan d'amour que nous avions eu m'emplit d'une certaine fierté. _Et, étant donné qu'elle a l'habitude avec Emmett, elle a pensé que cela te ferait plaisir de ne pas te promener nue dans la maison en attendant que tu retournes chez toi.

_Pas très discrets ?_

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Mais enfin à quoi avais-je pensé ! Une maison pleine de vampires à l'ouïe ultra sensible... Quelle honte. Je n'avais pas honte d'avoir partagé ce moment si parfait avec Edward, j'avais honte de l'avoir fait sans prêter attention à toutes les personnes potentiellement présentes. Quelle imbécile

Je me jetai dans les bras d'Edward, laissant échapper un grognement de frustration. Et ce traître, il savait que sa famille était là.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas rappelé, l'accusai-je. Je passe pour quoi moi maintenant ? Je ne pourrai plus jamais me montrer devant eux!

Ma voix vrillait dans les aigus, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerf

- Mon amour... murmura-t-il. En me serrant tendrement.

Je grognai. Il rit.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas! Jasper et Alice sont sortis, elle avait besoin de chasser... Carlisle et Esmée ont préféré nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Quant à Rose et Emmet... Eh bien Emmet sera toujours Emmet...

Je laissai échapper un cri d'exaspération.

- Edward ! me lamentai-je.

- Calme-toi, veux-tu. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, et ce n'est rien comparé à tout ce que j'ai entendu pendant près d'un siècle. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté de pouvoir entendre les pensées d'autrui dans un rayon de 15 kilomètre qu'à ces moments là.

- Je m'en fiche, Edward. Ça ne se fait pas.

Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux, une drôle de mimique sur le visage.

- Très bien, dit-il. Nous ne le referons plus jamais.

Sa voix trahissait bien la frustration de l'idée qu'il m'imposait.

- Quoi ? M'écriai-je. Non! Enfin si! Pourquoi ta chambre est la seule à ne pas être insonorisée ? Je n'entends rien venant des autres.

Il souleva un sourcil, l'air de dire « c'est évident pourtant »

- Parce que je n'en avais pas l'utilité avant de te rencontrer.

- Il va falloir y remédier, Edward.

Ses pupilles s'illuminèrent instantanément

- Habille-toi. Nous verrons ça plus tard.

Il me donna un dernier baiser, chaste, trop chaste, avant de s'éclipser. J'en voulus tout de suite plus mais c'était sans compter sur la vitesse impressionnante d'Edward, même pour un vampire.

Je soupirai et finis par reporter mon attention sur les vêtements que je devais enfiler. L'étiquette était encore dessus. Même si je ne reconnus pas la marque déposée – qui était _Karl Lagerfeld_ ? – je sus que ça ne venait pas du supermarché de Forks. L'odeur du cachemire tout neuf me picota légèrement le nez, pas de façon désagréable. Celle du jean, plus forte, me sembla plus familière. Au départ, j'avais pensé qu'ils m'iraient un peu grand, étant donné que Rosalie faisait une bonne taille de plus que moi, quand je me rendis compte que la taille était la mienne. Je grimaçai en pensant qu'ils avaient acheté des vêtements exprès pour moi. Les habitudes sont tenaces.

J'enfilai le tout prestement et me dirigeai vers le grand miroir sur l'armoire d'Edward. J'y jetai un coup d'œil et restai un petit moment bouche bée. Comment le simple fait de changer de vêtements pouvait-il rendre un personne plus... belle?

L'ensemble était vraiment satisfaisant.

Je n'avais jamais été du genre à me vanter, mais depuis que j'étais devenue vampire, la différence m'avait sautée au yeux.

Le miroir me renvoyait l'image d'une Bella épanouie, dont le visage rayonnait de bonheur. Le top bleu nuit à manche longue et décolleté plongeant, contrastait parfaitement avec ma peau blanche comme le marbre. Le jean, foncé, mettait en valeur la courbe de mes jambes. Je me retournai et m'infligeai une gifle mentale en me demandant « _est-ce que je suis réellement en train de me regarder le derrière ? »_

En bref, Rosalie avait indéniablement de bons goûts.

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux, leur donnant un petit effet coiffé-décoiffé. Je passai un doigt sur mes cernes presque violettes et me morigénai de ne pas avoir pensé à chasser en venant. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je m'étais pas nourrie, hors de question d'aller voir Charlie dans cet état.

Je finis pas sortir de la chambre.

Je suivis l'odeur d'Edward qui m'entraina à travers le premier étage, jusque dans l'escalier.

- Edward ? Chuchotai-je.

La seconde d'après, il se matérialisa devant moi, un sourire en coin éclatant sur les lèvres. Il glissa un bras derrière mes genoux et l'autre derrière mon dos, déposant un tendre baiser sur mon front. Je sentis à peine qu'il survolait les marches pour nous laisser tomber sur le canapé du salon.

Je ris de bon cœur, quand je me rappelai que jadis, il ne se permettait pas ce genre de pratique, ayant trop peur de briser le pauvre petit corps d'humaine que je possédais autrefois. Il joignit son rire envoutant au mien, finalement coupé pas un de nos fougueux baisers.

- Prenez une chambre pour ce genre de cochonneries, râla la voix forte et taquine d'Emmet.

Je me retournai vers lui, et me crispai face à son sourire carnassier jusqu'aux oreilles.

De nouveau si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougi jusque la racine des cheveux. Je me redressai prestement, laissant Edward sur le canapé. Les mains jointes, je focalisai mon regard sur mes jointures blanchies.

Emmet éclata de rire, et me prit dans ses bras.

- C'était une blague Bella ! Me rassura-t-il en me lâchant.

- Vraiment hilarant, commentai-je.

- Tu t'y habitueras.

Je me retournai vers la voix d'ange et me retrouvai à quelques pas de Rosalie.

- Ça te va très bien, rajouta-t-elle en s'installant sur les genoux d'Emmet, qui s'était affalé sur un des canapés.

Elle faisait sûrement référence aux vêtements.

- Merci beaucoup. Tu as très bien choisi.

Elle me sourit et s'empara de la télécommande. La télévision surdimensionnée s'alluma

Edward, qui était resté muet durant tous nos échanges, m'attira de nouveau à lui.

Le moment était sûrement mal choisi, mais je me devais de mettre les choses bien au clair.

- Je voulais vous dire... commençai-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Bella.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi et me sourit gentiment.

- Jasper nous a tout expliqué. Et je tiens à te faire part de mon entière admiration face à la réaction et aux épreuves que tu as dû traverser pour faire en sorte que notre famille ne soit pas séparée.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux dorés, et je suis certaine que des larmes auraient pu sortir des miennes

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial... répliquai-je.

- Je ne me suis jamais fait arracher de bras, est ce que ca fait mal Bella ? S'enquit Emmet.

Edward grogna imperceptiblement, et moi je me raidis.

- Oui, fut la seule réponse que j'arrivai à donner.

Comme si j'avais donner la solution, Rosalie se détourna de moi, et se cala contre son mari. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, et laissa sa tête jouer dans les magnifiques boucles blondes de sa bien-aimée.

A mon tour, je me recollai à Edward, me perdant dans l'or de son regard chargé de tendresse. Je fermai les yeux, et, inspirant, me délectai de toutes les odeurs enivrantes des habitants de cette maison. Me laissant glisser contre Edward, mon dos contre son torse, ses bras encerclant ma taille et sa tête dans mon coup, je rouvris les yeux.

Je contemplai la scène qui se déroulait sous mon regard, sans y croire réellement. J'étais là, près d'Edward, en face de Rose et Emmet, dans leur salon, à regarder ou du moins presque, la télé. Une atmosphère légère et pleine d'amour flottant au dessus de nous. _Comme une vraie famille_, pensai-je.

Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit. Je laissai ma tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Edward qui me serra plus fort contre lui, me caressant un peu partout. Quand il glissa une main sous mon haut afin de pouvoir caresser la peau de mon ventre et mes hanches, je fermai les yeux, savourant pleinement l'effet prodigué par ses délicats touchers.

Finalement, Charlie pourrait attendre quelques heures.

- Tu me manques déjà... soupira-t-il.

Une heure plus tard, il fallut que je retourne chez moi. Et ça avait été à contrecœur que je m'étais délaissée de mon amour sur l'avant toit du porche de la splendide maison blanche. Une fine pluie avait dores et déjà commencé à tomber et c'est complètement trempée que j'étais rentrée à la maison, chez Charlie...

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, et fis un pas en arrière. Il me retint par la main.

- Attends. Je reviens.

Il fila à l'intérieur et une demi seconde plus tard, refit son apparition devant moi.

- Prends ça, me dit-il en tendant un portable. Mon numéro est enregistré dessus.

Je lui souris amoureusement et frôlai ses lèvres d'un « merci » soufflé. Il inspira mon haleine avec extase et quand il rouvrit les yeux, j'étais déjà loin.

- Mais dis-moi au moins où tu étais ! Hurla-t-il encore.

- En Amérique du Sud, papa, répondis-je calmement.

Charlie était au bord de l'hystérie, cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il hurlait à tout rompre. Je laissai passer l'orage, il allait bien finir par se calmer. Après tout, il avait raison de se mettre en colère, cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'étais pas rentrée et je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis mon dernier appel dans cette maison abandonnée...

- Écoute-moi bien Bella... articula-t-il en pointant un doigt sévère sur moi, il reprit son souffle, les yeux rougis par la colère. Ne refais plus jamais, jamais, ja-mais ça !

Ses yeux étaient devenus tout humides, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il.. Il allait pleurer...

- Oh! Papa... murmurai-je en l'enlaçant.

Il ne tressaillit que légèrement. J'essayai de le réconforter tant bien que mal, et c'est à regret que je le relâchai. La température de son corps avait déjà commencé à baisser. Avec un peu de chance il mettrait mon anormal froid de glace sur le compte de mes vêtements et cheveux mouillés de pluie.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? Chuchotai-je, ma gorge obstruée par une boule qui ne monterait jamais.

Il baissa misérablement la tête, et s'affala sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

- J'ai eu si peur Bella, tu es partie... Jacob m'a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et puis leur retour, j'ai cru... Enfin... J'ai eu peur que..

Il leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers moi, me faisant comprendre ce qu'il ne pouvait dire à haute voix.

- Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais combien je m'en veux... Non papa, je te jure que jamais...

Je le serrai une dernière fois dans mes bras et, à contrecœur, le relâchai...

- Il faut que tu comprennes, Bella... Tu ne peux pas partir sans rien me dire. Je sais que je ne suis pas... très présent. Mais je te jure que je ferai...

- Chut... le coupai-je. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

La culpabilité m'étrangla, j'eus envie de m'arracher moi-même la tête.

- Je suis... Tu es le meilleur des pères que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. N''en doute plus jamais.

Il sécha ses larmes et me fit un pauvre sourire. Sourire que je ne méritais pas.

- As-tu déjeuné ? M'enquis-je, incertaine de la manière de m'y prendre.

Il soupira.

- Pas très faim tu sais, marmonna-t-il.

- Il n'y pas de « pas très faim » qui tienne, dans 30 minutes c'est prêt ! J'ai entendu dire que la saison de baseball avait commencé, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? L'écran te réclame.

Il me sourit un peu et se traina jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber.

Le déjeuner fini, j'avais constaté avec satisfaction que mon père avait repris des couleurs. Il avait poussé de petits soupirs de ravissement entre deux bouchées. Donc, c'est avec joie, que je le laissai rejoindre son lieu de pèlerinage, deux bières à la main. Je nettoyai rapidement, et le rejoignis dans le salon, m'installant à ses pieds. Les matchs défilèrent les uns après les autres, je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, mais je veillais tout de même à laisser échapper quelques commentaires désobligeants sur la façon de jouer de certains joueurs. Le son, assez fort pour faire en sorte de me donner des migraines, m'obligea à me « couper » de tous les bruits que je pouvais entendre. Comme si je les gardais en sourdine, en bruit de fond. Plus au calme, j'étendis mes jambes devant moi, et reposai ma tête sur le canapé. Je reportai mon attention sur l'écran. Même si en réalité, toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers une seule et même personne. Vers ses yeux d'or, son regard pénétrant, ses lèvres sensuelles, ses doigts experts et son...

- Billy ne va pas s'en remettre ! S'exclama Charlie, en claquant ses deux mains.

Je me retournai vers lui et bénis ma condition vampirique de faire en sorte que je ne puisse plus rougir. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de le revoir. Mes souvenirs m'obsédaient.

Mon père finit sa bière et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé. Au bout de quelques temps, je sentis la brulante chaleur de ses doigts me caresser la chevelure. Son odeur, plus que familière à présent, se mélangea à celle d'Edward, qui imprégnait chaque pore de mon corps. Tendrement, je le sentis faire glisser une de mes mèches à travers ses doigts dégoulinant de chaleur. Je me tournai vers lui. Et surprise, remarquai qu'il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je me laissai aller, euphorique d'être autant comblée d'amour.

- Je vais préparer le dîner, lançai-je.

- Super chérie !

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les Lions du Michigan étaient sortis vainqueurs de cette première journée de tournois, et cela suffisait pour rendre un Charlie heureux. Je nettoyai rapidement les vestiges de notre repas – de son repas – et avais un sourire plein de promesse, constatant que la nuit était tombée. Je sortis le portable, toute tremblante à l'idée de bientôt revoir Edward, et rejoignis les escaliers menant au premier. Je me stoppai net au pied de l'escalier, frappée par une douce odeur qui vint me titiller les narines.

Un fumé, fin, délicat, sucré, trop sucré, vampirique.

Et pire que tout, inconnu.

Le calcul se fit à la vitesse de l'éclair dans ma tête, tous mes sens étaient en alerte. L'inévitable s'était produit. Un vampire étranger s'était introduit chez moi en mon absence, dans cette maison où Charlie était resté des jours sans protection.

En rentrant ce matin, je m'étais contentée de rester dans le salon et la cuisine, ne m'aventurant même pas dans le couloir menant aux marches du premier. Et c'est avec horreur que je me rendis compte que cela m'avait fait perdre plusieurs heures. Même si je n'aurais su dire depuis combien de temps cette trace était là, pas assez expérimentée pour savoir au bout de combien de temps elle pouvait rester présente.

Je m'élançai dans les escaliers, les survolant littéralement, flairant la trace. Elle y était la plus forte dans ma chambre. Je me remémorai l'état dans lequel je l'avais laissée. Rien n'avait bougé. J'inspectai minutieusement chaque détail , espérant secrètement y découvrir un indice me permettant de retrouver l'infâme qui avait osé pénétrer ici. Un sentiment effroyable de colère et de peur s'empara de moi, ce même sentiment que j'avais ressenti devant mes anciens assaillants. Je bouillonnais de rage, fulminant comme jamais, quand soudain, un bruit sourd – celui d'un corps mou tombant au sol – me sortit de ma torpeur et me propulsa à travers les marches. Je déboulai dans le salon, stoppée dans mon élan par neuf paires d'yeux me scrutant. Mais ce qui me figea réellement était leur couleur. Un rouge éclatant...

Simultanément, ils recommencèrent à respirer. Quant à moi, mon souffle était coupé. Neuf, il y avait neuf vampires chez moi, tous enveloppés dans de terrifiantes capes sombres. Une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant se détachait du lot. Elle me souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement aux anges de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux de gamine gâtée. Victoria était là, à portée de bras. Il me suffisait de me diriger vers elle et de poser ma bouche sur sa gorge que je ne tarderais pas à déchiqueter... Elle dut comprendre mes intentions car elle jeta un coup d'œil au sol. A leurs pieds, mon père gisait, comme endormi. Sa respiration était lente, son cœur battait toujours et régulièrement. Il était vivant. Le soulagement me gagna, très vite balayé par une question: pour combien de temps ?

- Pour l'instant, il va bien, dit un grave soprano, tandis que je devinais le sourire sur les lèvres de son propriétaire.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'énonciateur de ces horribles paroles – menaces serait un terme plus approprié. Plus ou moins grand, les yeux étincelants, les cheveux noirs plaqués à l'arrière de la tête et ce sourire que j'avais deviné, marqué sur son visage. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, ce visage à la fois divin et terrifiant...

La vérité me sauta au visage. Je me détournai de lui, scrutant le visages de ses abominables acolytes à la recherche des deux autres qui complèteraient le tableau que j'avais en tête.

- Les Volturis... murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour eux.

Je reconnus celui qui m'avait adressée la parole comme étant Aro. À moins que ce soit Caius... Il enjamba mon père avec grâce terrifiante et vint se poster tout près de moi. Tant bien que mal, j'essayai de garder mon calme. Je sentais la Bella assoiffée de vengeance haineuse crépiter en moi, pourtant je la laissai en arrière, sachant pertinemment que tenter quelque chose aurait été pure folie. Ni Charlie ni moi n'en ressortirions vivants – pour peu que je ne sois déjà morte.

- Vous devez savoir pourquoi nous sommes là, Miss Swan, susurra poliment le Volturi, un nouveau sourire aimable sur le visage.

De nouveau, je sentais une force m'envahir.

- Pas le moins du monde. Ma voix était ferme et forte, j'en fus heureuse.

- Ah, vraiment ? Rit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à mon père. Connaissez-vous les règles, très chère amie?

- Il ne sait rien, affirmai-je, froide et calculatrice.

Mon interlocuteur leva un sourcil surpris vers moi et je compris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je me laisse avoir par ses minauderies.

- Il ne sait pas tout, vous voulez dire... Or il en sait tout de même trop pour un simple humain. Les règles, très chère, sont faites pour être suivies, précisa-t-il, toujours aimable, presque enjôleur.

Je haïssais ces manières trop amicales pour être honnêtes, parlant de l'éventuelle mort de mon père avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Son ton me donnait des frissons d'horreur, me laissant imaginer le pire. Or, même si je ne savais pas grand chose des Volturis, une chose était certaine: ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de mon accord si leur but réel avait été de tuer mon père.

- Si vous le vouliez mort, il le serait déjà.

J'entendis quelqu'un pousser un léger rire.

- Perspicace, murmura ce dernier.

- Que voulez-vous ? Répliquai-je, acerbe.

- Aro, qu'attends-tu ?

Un grand Vampire, d'une chevelure blonde éclatante, s'était exprimé. Il arborait aussi une cape d'un noir pétrole. Il confirma mes soupçons quant à l'identité de mon interlocuteur.

Aro leva une main vers moi. Instantanément, je reculai légèrement.

- Voyons, vous savez bien que si je vous voulais morte, vous le seriez déjà.. Permettez moi d'échanger une poignet de main avec vous.

Une quoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il ... ?

Sans mon accord, il prit ma main, comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'un geste aussi banal puisse être le déclencheur de tout ce qui suivit ? Car c'est à partir de là, que tout dérapa...

Je sentis un petit quelque chose glisser le long de ma paume. Ce quelque chose émanait de la paume d'Aro Volturi, essayant tant bien que mal de s'infiltrer en moi. C'est à ce moment là que la Bella sanguinaire réagit. Je ne saurais dire comment, mais une sorte de film protecteur d'un bleu transparent vint repousser brutalement cette chose qui voulait se frayer un chemin à travers ma peau, propulsant par la même occasion Aro, très vite rattrapé par l'un des autres vampires. Sans que je ne comprenne comment, deux autres vampires, m'emprisonnèrent dans l'étau de leurs bras. Là, je vis rouge et comme la première fois, ils furent projetés loin de moi avec une force inouïe, sans que mes bras n'aient bougés, comme si mon corps réagissait au danger, étant protéger par un je-ne-sais-quoi redoutable. Les deux vampires allèrent fracasser le mur du salon, passant à travers. Je pris conscience que je pouvais avoir le dessus par une poussée d'adrénaline – pure folie – et incontrôlable.

- N'y pense même pas! Hurla l'un d'eux.

Je me retournai vivement. Il tenait Charlie, la bouche très proche de la gorge de mon père. Je clignai des yeux, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je n'étais plus maître de mon corps. J'avais ressenti cette fureur m'englober, me servir d'armure, puis tout à coup, elle s'était évaporée, comme dissoute par la peur qui me tiraillait les entrailles à la vue de ce vampire qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée de mon père.

Un rire satisfait s'éleva dans l'assemblée.

- Elle est formidable ! Impressionnante ! Ha ha ha !

Je me retournai vers Aro.

- A votre expression, vous ne saviez pas que vous aviez ce genre de don, continua-t-il.

Un éclair de curiosité me traversa mais très vite, je retrouvai un visage froid et vide de toute expression, les yeux rivés sur cet être infâme qui ne se décidait pas à lâcher mon père. Je serrai les poings. En réponse, il me sourit d'un sourire carnassier.

- Un novice qui plus est ! Imaginez tout ce pouvoir encore à l'état brut... Démétri, lâche-le. Tu ne voudrais pas que Miss Swan s'énerve de nouveau ?

Le Démétri en question laissa retomber mon père à terre. Je me précipitai pour lui éviter de se cogner, laissant échapper un grognement au passage. Un nouveau rire se fit entendre. Je déposai mon père délicatement sur le canapé et me postai devant lui.

- J'en ai assez. Que faites-vous ici? Et que fait-elle là ? Demandai-je en foudroyant Victoria du regard.

Elle se détourna, visiblement déçue de voir l'étendue de mon soit-disant don...

- Elle nous a fait part de la fraude que vous avez commise en restant aux côtés de votre père après être devenue vampire. La différence a forcément été perceptible, et puis Aro a vu que votre père, se doutait de quelque chose. Immortelle. Ange. Protectrice. Dame nature. Toute une panoplie de personnages fantastiques auquel il vous associe. Son choix s'est arrêté sur Ange. Il pense que vous en êtes un.

Il eut un sourire ironique. Je me doutai qu'il s'agissait de Caius.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à m'avoir seule, tu te sers des Volturis ? C'est pathétique, crachai-je en direction de Victoria.

Elle émit un son haineux, rien comparé à la colère qui m'habitait...

- Mesdames, Mesdames, calmons-nous. Bien sûr, les Cullen aussi auront droit à notre justice.

Lentement, très lentement, je me détournai pour faire face à Aro.

- C'est hors de question, assénai-je.

- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de donner des ordres, Miss. Une de nos troupes est déjà sur les lieux.

- J'ai dit: c'est hors de question. Je suis la seule fautive. Débarrassez-vous de moi, et laissez les tous tranquilles.

Un silence de mort plana un petit moment. Ma décision était sans appel. Je me sacrifierai pour eux tous, pour ma famille.

- Ce serait du gâchis ! J'ai peut-être une solution beaucoup moins dramatique !

Je le regardai parler, il était évident qu'il avait prévu cela depuis le début. Il voulait quelque chose que j'avais et il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser le chantage pour arriver à ses fins. Or là, il allait sûrement gagner, je ne permettrais pas que du mal soit fait à ma famille, à mon Edward. Ce qu'il adviendrait de moi importait peu...

- Que voulez-vous ? Articulai-je.

- Vous, belle amie.

Il me souriait comme sourirait un chasseur ayant attrapé sa proie.

- Qu'est-ce que quelque temps à nous servir, à développer votre don, à faire la loi, contre la vie de toutes les personnes que vous aimez tant?

- Combien de temps ?

- Partons pour 200 ans de bons et loyaux services. Nous verrons si vous ne préférez pas rester parmi nous par la suite.

- 100 ans.

- Voyons, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier. Ce n'est pas une peine de prison que je vous propose là.

___C'est pire que l'enfer, _pensai-je.

Je baissai la tête, vaincue. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas négocier. Et en y réfléchissant, 200 ans pour un immortel, ce n'était pas grand chose... Un boule se forma dans ma gorge. Bien sûr que si, ça l'était...  
___C'est la seule solution__,_ me répétai-je afin de me convaincre, _la seule solution pour les garder tous en vie..._

- J'accepte, chuchotai-je, la poitrine lacérée.

Je relevai la tête. Tous me regardaient, le sourire aux lèvres. Aurais-je dû insister d'avantage ? Était-ce du bluff ? Me tueraient-ils une fois en Italie? Tiendraient-ils leur parole ?

- A une condition.

J'avais retrouvé toute ma vitalité. Aro sourit de plus belle.

- Que j'aie la certitude qu'aucun mal ne sera fait aux Cullen et à mon père.

- Vous l'avez.

- Comment en être sûre ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à téléphoner à votre père de temps à autres.

Il ne mentionna pas les Cullen... Pourquoi ?

- A partir de quand...

- Demain, me coupa Caius, visiblement ravi de me voir souffrir.

_Demain..._ pensai-je.

* * *

Et voilà ! :)


	15. OS

Surprise ! Je voudrai juste prévenir certaine. je n'ai pas prévu de scène de... sexe entre Japser et Alice. j'ai toujours vu leur relation bien plus profonde que ça. Et là, disons, que ce sera implicite, un peu à la façon de Stephenie Meyer. Bonne lecture.

PREMIER PARTIE DE L'OS !

* * *

POV Alice

Hurlements réfrénés. Douleur insupportable. Gémissements étouffés. Mal. Très mal.  
Ces flashs brefs rythmaient ma nouvelle existence obscure. Que vois-je ?  
Tout et rien à la fois. Chaos. Noir terrifiant.  
Une femme hurle... Un nourrisson voit le jour... Un adolescent se fait renverser... Une femme s'étouffe avec des cheveux coincés dans sa gorge. Un homme éventre une petite fille. Un vampire se fait anéantir. Un autre vide une victime de son sang. Une multitude de personne ont des rapports sexuels. Certaines se font violer. La neige s'abat sur Moscou. Les inondations font des ravages en Espagne. Des pluies diluviennes leur font écho en Amazonie...  
Incontrôlable.  
Il est devenu incontrôlable.  
Mon pouvoir me fait défaut, et trop chamboulée, je n'arrive pas à reprendre le dessus.  
_Cherche Alice, cherche._  
Concentration.  
_Jasper._  
Douleur. Mal très mal. D'autres flashs.  
Cercle vicieux.  
Hurlements réfrénés. Douleur insupportable. Gémissements étouffés.  
Et puis, en parfait cercle vicieux, chaos, noir terrifiant.  
Déconnexion.

Reconnexion. Obscurité totale. Lumière au loin.  
Mal de tête foudroyant. Une fraction de seconde et je gémis. Je pressens qu'on va venir me voir.  
Un porte s'ouvre.  
On me murmure des mots doux. Je gémis encore.

POV Edward.

- Chuuut... Je suis là... chuchotai-je.  
Les mains tremblantes, je dégageai quelques une de ses mèches du visage tourmenté de ma petite sœur.  
Du bout des doigts, je caressai les cernes mauves et creuses autour de ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Je t'en supplie... Alice, il te faut chasser.

Rien. Toujours, rien.

- Je sais que tu me sens près de toi, réagis... murmurai-je.

Je descendis du lit, m'agenouillai près de sa tête. Serrai les dents. Fermai les yeux. Me plongeai dans son esprit.  
Obscurité. Désolation.  
Visions. Pas de repères. Douleur.  
Insupportable.  
Je revenais à la réalité. J'ouvris les yeux.  
Je m'installai sur le lit, derrière elle, et de mes bras, la réconfortai en la prenant contre mon torse.  
Elle gémit de souffrance. Ferma les yeux, se réfugia près de moi.

- Alice, il faut que tu te lève... me lamentai-je.

Elle secoua très légèrement la tête. Bon signe.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens...

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Sa bouche se tordit.

- Oh! Edward... suffoqua-t-elle.

L'espoir, infime, s'empara de moi. C'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait depuis plus de trois jours.

- Pourquoi ? Supplia-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?

Elle me serra fort, tellement fort. Elle s'agrippa à moi. Je m'agrippai à elle.

- Je n'en sais rien... Je sais que tu as mal... Je ressens la même chose Alice... Tellement mal...

Elle me regarda. Perturbée.

- Mal ? Répèta-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

- Rosalie s'est mise en tête de traquer Bella. Carlisle l'en empêche, murmurai-je.

- Bella ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un souvenir lui revint.

Quatre mots soufflés au creux de son oreille.

_« Je te le ramène... »_  
Puis le chaos s'empara de son corps.

Tout à coup, elle s'assit et posa ses doigts sur ses temps. Elle bascula d'avant en arrière. Elle gémit tout bas, je lui caressai le dos. Elle tremblait. Et je voyais, à travers elle.

Bella. Elle hurlait. Elle était projetée au sol. Il lui manquait un membre. La vision s'arrêta.

Alice cria. Je restai pétrifié de terreur.

La porte claqua. Esmée prit Alice dans ses bras, Emmett me secoua.

- Bon sang, Edward! Réagis, dis nous ce qu'il se passe !

- Bella... gémis-je, Bella...

Rosalie grogna. Elle s'élança vers la porte. Carlisle la prit dans ses bras.

Je réintégrais la réalité.

J'arrachai Alice des bras d'Esmée. La secouai. On m'ordonna de la lâcher.

Elle cria de nouveau, pas de douleur. De désespoir.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses temps. Je la suvais à travers le chaos de ses pensées.

Elle hurla le nom de Jasper dans sa tête. Un flash apparut.

Lumière vive. Orangée.

Feu. Fumée opaque.

Il courait. Ramassait un objet. Se retournait.

S'approchait.

Bella.

La vision disparut. Alice s'écroula.

Moi, je ne bougeais plus.

POV Alice.

Je suffoque. Jamais mes visions ne m'avaient fait aussi mal.  
J'ai peur.  
Je serre les dents. Me relève. Pose mes doigts sur mes tempes. On essaye de m'en empêcher. Je hurle.  
On me lâche. Je me jette dans l'avenir.  
Bella. Jasper.  
La vision apparaît.  
Ils courent. Vite. Tout est flou. Mais je les vois, eux.  
Ils courent. Dépassent un panneau de signalisation.  
Cherche Alice, cherche.  
Je fais marche arrière, je fixe le panneau.  
Je vois. _« Bienvenue à Seattle »_  
J'ouvre les yeux. Cherche Edward.  
Son regard me transperce.

-_ Ils reviennent_, dis-je dans un souffle.

_

* * *

SECONDE PARTIE DE L'OS CE SOIR !_


	16. OS 2nd Partie

**Pitchoune-And-Pitchounette** Bonjour à toi, nouvelle lectrice :)

**oliveronica cullen masse**n Déguelasse ? Je le prends bien, ou je dois le prendre mal ? Un petit conseil... Ne perds pas espoir :) Contente que la première partie de l'os t'ai plu.

**aelita48** Très dur d'être dans la tête d'Alice quand elle a le coeur brisé, c'est vrai. N'empêche, au moins avec les quelques flashs qu'elle a eu, elle a compris que leur départ n'était pas quelque chose de prémédité et dé me suis dis, en imaginant l'histoire, que quelque chose de trop niais et culcul, se serait un peu... barbant. Alors j'ai mit de l'action au risque que les lectrices trouvent ça horriblement triste, car oui, il va bien y avoir du chagrin dans les prochains chapitres.

**katne**r La réponse à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres ;)

**chamalow1512** Ca fait plaisir de voir des gens qui ne te connaissent même pas et qui te demande comment s'est passé ta première épreuves ! Vraiment merci ! Tu t'es juste trompé de quelques jours, la première c'est pour le 21 ;)

**Liki0da** Siiiiii 200 ans ! Comme je l'ais déjà dit à certaine, l'espoir fait vivre jeunes gens !

Et Merci pour b**ellardtwilight**** delphes saroura92 Enaalya **( qui la chance d'avoir son bac derrière elle ! (d'ailleurs si tu as des conseils...;) )) Et toutes celles que j'ai oublié, pour leurs reviews !

* * *

_POV Jasper_

- Où est-elle ? Murmurai-je, l'âme déchirée.

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers moi, et me répondit d'une voix où pointait l'amertume

- Dans votre chambre.

Sans demander mon reste, je m'éloignai de cette bulle dégoulinant de bonheur et d'amour qu'ils avaient créée, lui et Bella, en l'espace d'un instant. D'un regard.Je me précipitai dans la maison, passai devant Carlisle et Esmée, désolé de ne pas avoir la force de m'arrêter et leur demander pardon.

J'ouvris la porte. Entrai. La refermai.

Même si l'obscurité totale en elle même ne dérangeait pas un vampire, la peur me prit quand j'aperçus la silhouette de ma bien-aimée, ainsi allongée sur le côté sur notre lit, dos à moi, les ombres sinistres l'accompagnant. Incapable de bouger, face à cette aura de dépression qui flottait dans l'air, je restai crispé, cloué par le ressentiment qui habitait cette chambre. Je me permis de respirer, et enfin, depuis des jours, je me sentis entier.

Son odeur vint m'enivrer et sans m'en cacher, je la respirai, m'en empreignais et bénissais le destin de m'avoir offert une femme comme la mienne.

Je l'entendis, elle aussi, humer mon parfum quand il l'atteignit et instantanément, elle se détendit. Son petit corps, esquissa un mouvement, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Tout mon pouvoir dirigé vers elle, je sondai son corps, prêt à la supplier de me pardonner pour le mal que je lui avais infligé. Ses sentiments, au fond d'elle, vinrent me nouer l'estomac. Un grand malaise me prit. Je m'appuyai au chambranle de la porte.

Peur. Tristesse. Douleur.

Et finalement.

Amour.

Elle m'aimait, et cet amour lui faisait mal.

Je m'approchai, la gorge obstruée par des larmes qui ne sortiront jamais, contournai le lit et me mis à genoux devant elle.

Sur le côté, elle serrait, dans ses petits bras fins que je chérissais tant, le drap sous son corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés, entourés de cernes mauves, signe qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Ma main se tendit d'elle-même, et vint caresser son doux visage. Sa peau douce raviva en moi ce besoin ardent de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui hurler mon amour. Elle tressaillit à mon contact et faillit ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. A la place, elle m'emprisonna le poignet et porta ma main à son nez. Elle huma et sa bouche se tordit de douleur. Je ne supportais plus la voir ainsi, aussi je fis glisser mon bras sous son corps, et d'un geste habitué, la poussai délicatement.

Je pris place devant elle, et caressai tendrement son visage. L'expression de douleur disparut. Mais la douleur elle-même était toujours présente. Me haïssant moi-même et connaissant mon Alice, je savais que rien ne pourrait la réconforter rapidement.

Rien, sauf peut-être une chose.

La force de mes sentiments.

Lui crier mon amour. Lui dire à quel point je suis l'homme le plus comblé. Lui dire que mon âme est seule, brisée, inexistante sans elle pour la porter. Lui clamer que chaque jours loin d'elle me détruit de part en part. Lui faire part de ma dévotion. Mon abandon pour elle. Mon imagination qui lui fait hommage, à chaque seconde. De mes pensées tournées vers elle à chaque instant de mon existence. Et la remercier. Plus que tout. De m'avoir sauvé.

Ramené à la vie.

Mais plus fort que les mots. Elle comprendrait.

De tout mon corps. De toute mon âme, si j'en avais une. Et de tout mon cœur, je projetai la plus puissante vague d'amour que je nourrissais pour la plus belle femme que le monde ait porté. Quand elle l'atteignit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Son corps entier sentit "la secousse".

Je ne sais quelle expression elle lut sur mon visage à ce moment là, mais rengorgée d'amour, elle se jeta à mon coup, et s'agrippa à moi.

Je sentis son pardon venir me percuter en plein cœur. Mais comme tout pardon, il avait un prix.

Je l'avais fait souffrir, et toujours elle se souviendrait de ma faiblesse.

Mes bras emprisonnèrent délicatement sa taille et je l'attirai à moi. Elle enfouit sa tête contre mon torse. Je tremblais quand je sentis son nez et ses lèvres goûter ma peau. Ma tête chercha la sienne. Et redoublant de courage, je soupirai à son oreille.

- Comment me pardonneras-tu un jour...

Elle releva la tête vers moi et son regard s'immisça dans le mien. Le prit en otage et ne le relâcha plus.

- Rien ne se serait passé si tu étais resté.

Je gémis de douleur face à tant de fatalité.

- Nous ne pouvons pas savoir, plaidai-je.

- Moi, je sais, Jasper.

Je soutins son regard autant que je le pus et finalement vaincu, baissai la tête.

- Je te demanderais bien un milliard de fois pardon... Mais ce ne serait rien, face à cet élan de culpabilité et de chagrin qui me lacère les entrailles, chuchotai-je.

- Je t'accorderais bien un milliard de fois mon pardon, mais ce ne serait rien face à cet amour que j'ai pour toi, amour qui aurait pu me rendre folle et comateuse à la fois.

La voix cristalline vint me marquer au fer rouge.

Une plainte m'échappa, je fermai les yeux de douleur.

Elle posa un délicat doigt sous mon menton et me releva le visage.

Je la sentis bouger, lentement.

Son souffle vint me caresser le visage. Et c'est ses lèvres contre les miennes qu'elle me murmura ce qui, enfin, mit un terme à mon calvaire.

_ - Pour toujours..._

_

* * *

_

**Vampire Junkie Pour vous servir ;D**


	17. Chapitre 13

**Vampire Junkie est revenue de vacances ! Et non, la fic n'est pas terminée! Mais je suis partie pour un mois. Et qui dit vacances coupées du monde. Dit Ordinateur éteint. Donc c'est reparti pour une semaine de délai entre chaque chapitre. ( Pour celles qui voudraient savoir... J'ai eu mon BAC avec Mention BIEN ;) )**

**J'espère que vous êtes toujours présentes... Si oui, BONNE LECTURE.**

**Dans e chapitre : Tristesse à gogo...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

___Demain._ Un coup fut porté à ma poitrine à l'entente de cet abominable mot, demain, demain, demain...

Un malaise me prit. Une douleur inexistante. Un étau qui se refermait sur moi. Un étau scellé par le temps. Si précieux et si court. Un destin, un avenir, un tout qui s'effondre. Des questions, des choix, des projets. Un tout remis en question.

- Il faut que.. Commençai-je, vite coupée par un sanglot refoulé.

Un rire sarcastique vint m'agacer les oreilles. Je serrai les points, baissai les yeux.

- Nous viendrons vous chercher demain. Soyez prête. Vous n'avez besoin de rien, tout est déjà prévu, s'amusa Démétri.

Je relevai la tête et faute de pouvoir hurler mon désarroi, je lui lançai un regard assassin qu'il accueillit avec plaisir, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.  
Je me détournai de lui et fixai mon regard sur Charlie, là, allongé sur notre vieux canapé. L'expression détendue de son visage, sa douce respiration, les effluves de son odeur enivrante qui berçait la pièce... Jamais il ne me laisserait partir.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, dit quelqu'un.

Puis, en une seconde, je me retrouvai seule. Je suivis à l'oreille le bruit de leur course qui se fit de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à ce que je ne les entende plus. Et là je laissai libre cour à mes lamentations. Je m'effondrai au sol, y restai clouée. Même si jamais plus les larmes ne pourraient couler, mes yeux s'emplirent de venin brulant et, crispé, mon visage me fit souffrir. Ma douleur, à la hauteur de ce qui m'attendait, ne laissait plus place à une once d'espoir. Vouloir combattre la loi elle-même n'était pas faisable. Essayer un stratagème contre les maîtres du jeu serait une action vaine. Les menacer ? Stupide, on ne peut menacer la véritable menace. Mes ongles vinrent strier le parquet jusqu'à ce qu'a ce que la respiration de Charlie se fasse de plus en plus forte... Il allait se réveiller.

Je me dépêchais de me lever et d'encastrer un des murs qui avait cédé sous la force de mon attaque à sa place. Bien sûr ca ne donna pas grand-chose. Mais au moins, le salon ne donnait plus sur notre cour derrière la maison. Je m'accroupis près du canapé, attendant que mon père daigne ouvrir les yeux.  
Quand il l'eut fait, il me regarda un instant. Puis quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu arriva. Un magnifique sourire vint éclairer son visage, creusant d'adorables fossettes sur ses joues.

- Ah, Bella! S'émerveilla-t-il. Il se rassit aussi vite qu'il le put et posa ses deux mains sur mes genoux. J 'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi chérie ! Le directeur d'une prestigieuse université italienne, spécialisée dans la littérature, est venu me voir! Tu as été sélectionnée parmi des milliers de candidats pour y entrer! Tu imagines, tu vas pouvoir visiter...

Les bribes de phrases me parvenaient, pourtant rien de cohérent là-dedans. Comme en son de fond, Charlie continuait à parler, encore et encore, « _ça va être génial _», « _réjouis-toi_ », « _mon bébé est un génie _».

Les mots me manquèrent pour exprimer à quel point la situation m'échappait. Je m'apprêtai à répliquer quand une chose me revint en tête... _Ne vous en faites pas pour lui... _Se pourrait-il que les Volturis aient fait en sorte d'éviter à mon père de souffrir de mon absence ? En y réfléchissant, cela ne me sembla pas improbable.

- Oui. Je sais, c'est bien, dis-je, feignant l'enthousiasme.

- Tu pars bientôt ? Demain, c'est ça ? Tu m'appelleras! N'oublie pas !

Mais enfin.. Où était mon père ? Je ne reconnaissais rien dans ces paroles me rappelant ce dernier. Ces intonations dignes de Jessica Stanley. Cette mimique je-suis-hyper-heureux. Ce sourire, faux qui sonnait tellement vrai...

- Papa, est-ce que ça va ?

Un éclair d'hésitation passa dans son regard. Mais très vite, sa « bonne humeur » refit surface.

- Évidemment ! Ma fille unique va faire des études supérieures ! Pourquoi cette question ?

Une envie de pleurer me prit. Je serrai les dents. Souris.

- Pour rien...

- Bon allez c'est pas tout ça, mais je tombe de sommeil. Viens par là chérie, je ne te verrai peut-être pas avant ton départ.

Il se leva, je l'imitai et me prit dans ces bras, me serrant aussi fort que sont pauvre petit corps d'humain le lui permettait. Sa chaleur dégoulinant de tous les pores de son corps. Son cœur qui battait un rythme doux et mélodieux. Un rythme qui me suffisait à penser que j'avais raison de me sacrifier pour que lui puisse vivre. Un rythme, si symbolique et adoré. Le rythme de la vie. L'eau de jouvence qui coule dans ses veines, circule, glisse et chante dans tout son corps. J'enfouis le plus délicatement possible ma tête contre son torse et respirai tellement fort que je pouvais jurer avoir senti mes yeux virer au noir d'encre. Pourtant, ce feu qui brulait et faisait des ravages dans ma gorge et mes veines asséchées n'arrivait pas à rivaliser avec la douleur sentimentale. Je gravai son odeur, sachant que quand je le voudrai je pourrai m'en rappeler. Un petit cri m'échappa quand je pensai à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus cela me semblait improbable. Comment les choses pouvaient aussi vite déraper. Je relevai la tête.

- Je ... Je t'aime Bella, murmura-t-il.

Je reconnus, enfin, le ténor et les expressions maladroites dignes de Charlie. Elles m'émurent plus que jamais. Je serrai les dents afin de ne pas le broyer sous mes bras, tellement l'envie de le serrer fort contre moi se faisait intense. Mon pauvre cœur, pourtant si silencieux, me sembla peser des tonnes quand je croisais le regard noisette foncé de mon père.

- Je t'aime tellement, depuis toujours et pour toujours...

Ma voix était cassée par des larmes invisibles. Il se détacha de moi, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il me lança un dernier regard, un léger froncement de sourcil vint me prouver que quelque part, derrière ce masque, mon Charlie souffrait de ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Finalement, n'aurait-il pas été mieux que je trouve une excuse afin qu'il me laisse partir, plutôt que de le voir être emprisonné par des sentiments et une fausse vérité qui n'étaient pas les siens ?

Je restai plantée là, puis me dirigeai vers la fenêtre côté forêt, m'apprêtant à accomplir la tâche la plus difficile dans cette histoire.  
J'avais dit au revoir à Charlie.. Maintenant il fallait que je le dise aux Cullen.

Je courais dans cette forêt sombre, tel un condamné passant ses dernières heures de liberté. Je me remémorai tous les souvenirs qui faisaient que j'en été arrivée jusque là... Et la vérité, aussi féroce soit-elle, m'apparut telle une gifle que l'on assène.

Tout était de ma faute.

Tout était de ma faute, depuis le début. Ça l'a été quand Edward m'avait quittée, ça l'a encore été quand Laurent avait jugé bon de servir cette infâme Victoria qui, elle, rêvait de venger James, mort, par ma faute aussi - grâce à moi n'aurais pas été convenable dans une telle situation - . Et c'était encore de ma faute, si j'avais mis la vie de Charlie et des Cullen en danger. Par la mienne, si Victoria était allée les voir, par la mienne s'ils étaient ici aujourd'hui...

Je m'arrêtai sur le porche. Une autre odeur différente de celle des Cullen embaumait l'air. Une dizaines d'odeurs différentes. Aucune empreinte au sol. Rien de visible. Trop de discrétion. Un travail de professionnel. Le même qui avait été effectué chez moi. D'autres gardes Volturis étaient donc venu ici...

Edward ouvrit la porte à la volée. Une rafale de vent se leva. Mes cheveux volèrent. Son odeur me percuta. Me submergea. Et je m'y noyai. Ce délicieux arôme qui me fit le plus grand bien. Une pointe d'acier vint me transpercer de part en part. Quand pourrai-je de nouveau jouir d'elle ? Dans combien de temps aurai-je l'occasion de la humer une nouvelle fois ? Mes jambes flanchèrent sous le poids de la détresse et sans que je n'ai à y faire quoi que ce soit je me retrouvai emprisonnée dans l'étau de ses bras. Je l'entendis geindre dans mes cheveux, mes bras vinrent le coller à moi et quand nous nous miment à nous serrer, j'eus l'impression que si c'était possible, je serais entrée en lui. Nos muscles finirent par se relâcher. Toutes les étreintes du monde ne pouvaient déjouer la fatalité. Je me laissai aller contre son torse, respirant au plus profond sa fragrance, l'apprenant par cœur, la gravant dans ma mémoire.

Il nous entraîna à l'intérieur. C'est là que je relevai la tête. Une vision de tendre horreur me coupa le souffle. Cette expression qui marquait chacun de ces visages. Horrible car elle signifiait la tristesse profonde que leur causait mon départ. Indiluable, elle s'ancrait au plus profond de leurs yeux à tous. Tendre car à elle seule, elle prouvait une chose: ils tenaient tous réellement à moi...

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Esmée. Dune nature habituellement douce et aimante, elle se détourna de moi, la bouche tordue dans un rictus douloureux. Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de son mari, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Lentement je relevai les yeux vers lui. Un respect baigné de tristesse et de colère m'accueillit dans les siens. Comment une personne pouvait-elle ressentir tout cela à la fois ?  
Puis Rosalie et Emmett. Ils se tenaient, main dans la main. Rosalie baissa la tête, Emmett me regarda un moment, une expression que je n'avais encore jamais vue sur ce visage. Jamais la tristesse n'avait imprégnée les traits de ce blagueur de service. Néanmoins, il fit un effort et me sourit, l'air de dire ___200 ans c'est pas la mort..._  
Jasper était assit sur le canapé, caressant délicatement le dos d'une Alice qui avait la tête sur les genoux de son compagnon, ses genoux à elle repliés contre sa poitrine. Je la voyais trembler, les yeux dans le vague... Jasper avait cette expression de profond mal-être qui faisait partie de lui à jamais. Avec toutes les émotions qui devaient défiler ici, il avait sûrement du mal à tout gérer. Il détourna son attention une seconde d'Alice, un sincère sourire sur son visage, puis revint très vite à elle.  
Je n'osai pas lever les yeux vers Edward, qui n'avait pas relâché sa prise sur ma taille. Une question me traversa l'esprit, m'empêcherait-il se partir ? Il ne pourrait pas faire ca, au risque et péril de sa famille et la mienne...

- Il avaient déjà tout prévu, je pense... Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen que d'accepter... dis-je dans un murmure de détresse.

- Nous nous en doutons, Bella. Les Volturis ont toujours été comme ça...

C'était la première fois que je voyais Carlisle s'adresser à moi avec autant d'incertitude et de tristesse dans la voix. Lui, en général si posé et réfléchi, ne savait apparemment plus quoi faire. Il avait un profond sentiment de culpabilité ancré dans ses prunelles.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Carlisle... tentai-je de la rassurer.

Il me coupa d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis censé pouvoir protéger ma famille. Et j'ai failli. Pardonne-moi.

Esmée laissa échapper un sanglot et se hissa encore plus fort sur la pointe des pieds. Il se baissa un peu, fermant les yeux, enfouissant le visage dans les cheveux caramels de sa tendre femme.  
La respiration d'Alice se fit entendre, elle cligna des yeux et revient à elle.

Elle projeta son regard sur toute l'assemblée et s'arrêta sur moi.  
Le dessin du futur encore ancré dans le fond de ses yeux. Elle baissa la tête, et se jeta sur moi. Je l'accueillis et serrai, fort, pour un dernier au revoir. Elle releva la tête, déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me souffla un : « _Tu seras épatante … Reviens nous_. »

Elle avait vu tout ce qui allait se passer. L'avais vu. Et l'acceptait. Car au fond, elle savait qu'il n'y pas d'autre solution.  
Puis il a été temps... De partir. De les laisser.  
Je me détachais d'Edward, tirant de toutes mes forces sur ses bras, l'obligeant à me lâcher...  
Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Il finit par céder. Les poings serrer contre ses cuisses. Je ne me résignais pas à lever un regard vers lui. De peur de finalement, être incapable de suivre ma destinée forcée.

- Je dois partir.

Toutes les respirations cessèrent.  
Je savais qu'ils avaient comprit.  
De loin, du plus profond de mon enfer personnel, je vis les sept magnifiques visages, tournés vers moi le regard emprunt d'une profonde tristesse, blêmirent encore, même si cela paraîtrait impossible, face à l'horreur de mes paroles.

- Deux cents ans... Non, je t'en prie Bella... Gémit Esmée dans une dernière tentative de désespérée.

Je ne répondis même pas, cela n'aurait servi à rien, tout avait été dit. Une phrase courte mais implacable.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'osa rajouter quoi que ce soit, figés par le désarroi qui les habitait.  
Je baissais la tête et parti en direction de ma future prison.

- Je t'en supplie... murmura-t-il en esquissant un pas vers moi.

Immédiatement, cette partie de moi encore inconnue, celle qui me protégeait, se déploya sous mes yeux... Parce que je le voulais et non car j'étais en danger, je déployais mon don, ne _le_ laissant plus approcher. Sachant très bien que s'il me le demandait, je ne me résoudrais pas à _le_ quitter.

- Je t'aime, chuchotais-je une dernière foi.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, courant aussi vite que possible, laissant peu à peu le néant m'envahir.

" _C'est la seule solution _", pensais-je. " _C'est la seule solution..."_

De toutes mes forces je serrais les dents.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie soit si injuste. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, c'était trop dur.. Quand les reverrais-je ? Quand _**le**_ reverrais-je ?  
Les bons moments sont si courts, l'enfer lui, est interminable.. Quand je pense qu'il y a moins de 24heures j'étais dans ses bras... Un éclat de douleur déferla en moi de toutes parts, me faisant courber le dos et avancer plus vite.  
Injustes, abominables, odieux, atroces.. Je les haïssais, je les haïssais. Et pire que tout, je_** la**_ hais! Victoria. Elle. Devait. Mourir.  
Elle mourra. Le venin me monta à la bouche, mes dents claquèrent d'elles- même, un grognement bestial sortit de ma poitrine. J'allais la détruire. La réduire en miette. Brûler ses membres un à un, en me délectant de leur arôme... Voilà, ma seule consolation pour tout ce que je quittais...  
Je sentais l'humide vent glacial de Forks me lécher le visage, faisant voler mes cheveux de toute part; qui aurait crut qu'un jour, je serais anéantie de quitter cette bourgade pluvieuse. Elle qui était devenu mon chez moi à tout jamais dans mon cœur de marbre. J'accélérais encore, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit, néanmoins je me dirigeais vers la Push. Un dernier au revoir à mes Protecteurs. A ceux que j'aimais, qui m'avaient permit de vivre. Un mot avant de les quitter tous.  
Je voltigeais littéralement à travers les bois, contournant la petite réserve, continuant le long de la grève et finis par arriver derrière la maison de Sam Uley, je pouvais le sentir, il était là, avec Emilie.  
Biensûr, il sortit par la fenêtre et me jaugea d'un œil sévère. Puis je ne sais quelle vision de moi il eut, son regard changea du tout au tout.

- Bella que se passe-t-il ?

Son masque d'Alpha avait prit place, celui du chef, posé et réfléchis.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit... commençais-je.

Je déglutis. Ma voix était cassée comme si l'abominable vérité n'avait pas le droit de sortir de ma bouche. Je repris:

- Je venais te dire aurevoir Sam.

Un certaine compréhension se dessina sur son visage, mêler à du dégoût et une dernière chose... de la tristesse. Qu'avait-il comprit ?

- Vous partez bientôt?

_Vous ?_  
Puis je compris. Les Cullen et Moi...  
Cette interrogation aurait dût me faire du mal, sauf que l'expression de ses yeux n'allait pas dans ce sens.

- Je pars. Seule.

Cette foi, se fut l'incompréhension qui le gagna.  
Je lui expliquait la situation, lui faisant bien comprendre que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Pour eux. Et la survie de tout le monde.

Nous pouvons les combattre Bella.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres, faux, il était plein d'horreur.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas .

Je finis par mon délais de 200 ans.  
Un long silence accueillit mon aveu. Il me regarda un moment, puis s'approcha. Il se posta devant moi et tendit les bras.  
Je m'y précipitais, faisant attention à ne surtout pas le blesser. Il était certes plus fort qu'un mortel banal. Mais sous sa forme humaine, la fragilité était toujours présente face à moi. Sa chaleur ambiante m'écrasa, m'étouffa mais étrangement, j'étais bien.. Bizarrement, cette étreinte me redonna espoir Je me disais au moins, qu'ils allaient pourvoir vivre. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé, si une guerre aurait éclatée?

- Tu es courageuse, Bella.

Puis il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front. Il me relâcha. Les narines dilatées. La mâchoire tremblante. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Sam, pouvait avoir un tel contrôle sur lui..

- Tu connais Jake. Il ne m'aurait pas laisser partir. Tu lui expliquera. A lui. Aux autres.

Je le regardais une dernière fois. Puis repartis à tout allure;  
Pour ce qui était de Jacob et les autres... Sam, s'en chargerait, je les connaissais, ils ne me laisseraient pas partir, chercherait un moyen de contourner cette loie, ils auraient hurlés, injuriés et j'en passe... Tous les souvenirs attachés à eux étaient à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Jamais je n'oublierais ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de causer leur perte. Je devais assumer mes actes. Même si de toute vraisemblance, tout ceci n'était que pure machination...

Quand j'arrivais devant chez moi, se fût encore plus difficile de ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon coup et de m'enfuir telle une aliénée en suppliant de l'aide. Mon estomac se tordit de torpeur devant la voiture étincelante rouge sang, garée dans l'allée.  
Le conducteur, un vampire de grande taille avec une carrure imposante en ressortit. Il ouvrit la portière arrière, m'intimant d'y monter d'un signe de la main tout ce qu'il y a de plus courtois.

Je respirais une dernière fois, m'enivrant de la douce odeur de la terre et des feuillages mouillés de Forks, me demandant une dernière foi, quand _les r_everrais-je...

* * *

**Vampire Junkie, qui non, n'a pas laissé tomber ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**J'm'excuse.**


End file.
